How Can Someone Love Me?: Raph's Love Story
by TMNTFANGIRL1116
Summary: Raphael is always know to be the hothead, who is usually is angry most of the time. No one can seem to channel his anger inside him. But when Raph finds an orphaned, homeless girl on the streets, can she help tame this hot head's temper? 2003 universe. I don't own TMNT :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Stellaluna Collins

Age: 18

Height: 5'1

Hair: Black straight hair, waves at the ends

Eye: Light Blue

Skin Color: Pale white

Religion: Half British and German

Personality: Calm, peaceful, gentle, loving, and brave


	2. Chapter 2

Raph's Pov...  
I took place in a firm fighting stance, and I gripped my sai's tightly in my grasps, spinning them as I faced Mikey. He smirked at me and he twirled his nunchucks and I growled and I made the first move by jumping out and trying to roundhouse kick him in the head, but Mikey caught a hold of my foot and he threw me across the sparring ring and I landed on the floor, grunting with annoyance.

"Nice fall Raph, just come back if you want to have some more of that", he said, teasingly

I growled and I jumped back up to my feet. "You are pushing it Mikey!", I said

He smirked and I attacked him with various punches and kicks, but he was able to move out of reach.

"You think you are better than me!", I yelled "Do you?!"

I ran at him and he roundhouse kicked me in the back of my shell. "No you are just too slow, Raph!", he said

I landed on my shell and I turned over looking at him with a glare.

"Yes I am still winner and still champion at beating Raphael", Mikey said, walking off proudly

I grunted and I clenched my fists tightly, till they turned chalk white. I took a hold of both my sai's and I ran at Mikey, screaming and I tackled Mikey to the floor, holding one of my sai's above my head.

"Raph wait?! Don't please!", Mikey said, scared, blocking his face with his arms

I was about to attack him, but my older brother Leo grabbed a hold of my arm, before I could do anything.

"RAPHAEL! Have you lost your mind?", Leo said, angrily holding my arm back

"Are you okay Mikey?", Donnie asked

I was breathing deeply, trying to catch my breathe and trying to calm down. "Leo...Mikey...I just..I", I said, shocked

"My son, we have spoken about this before. Anger is an dangerous ally. You must learn to control your temper", Splinter said

"I just...I...I need to get out of here!", I said, running out of the lair

I ran down the tunnel and I climbed out of the sewers, knocking over the manhole cover off, and I climbed up the fire escape and I jumped up towards the roof and I ran over to the edge and I growled and I clenched my fists tightly, and I raised them in the air.

"What is wrong with me?!", I screamed, making it echo across the city

Stella's Pov...  
I limped down the sidewalk, making slow steps. I tugged on my torn up jacket closer around me, to try and keep warm from the wind. It was barely helping me at all. I was tired, cold, hungry, and all alone. I had nothing at all, but the clothes on my back and my mother's necklace around my neck.

I was beaten up on a daily basis, by this gang called the Purple Dragons. I had no idea why they were doing this to me, but I was able to escape each time and hide from them. I limped slowly down the vacant street, trying to find a place to sleep for the night. I limped towards an alley and I slowly went inside. I got down on my hands and knees and I slowly laid down on the cold concrete beneath me and I grabbed a torn up table cloth and I covered myself with it and went to sleep.

But not even a few minutes went by and I heard familiar laughter enter the valley and I stood up and backed against the wall.

"Well, well if it isn't over favorite girl", John said

"Please just leave me be, I can't take anymore of this", I begged

"Well looks like you got no choice princess", John said

They laughed as they came slowly towards me. I panicked and I saw a small opening that would help me escape out of the alley. I made a run for it, but the biggest member of the gang caught me in his arms with no trouble, then John walked in front of me.

"You can't escape the Purple Dragons sweet cheeks", he said, smiling evilly

I gave him a glare and I kicked him in the stomach and then I kicked him in the head, making him fall against the wall. He looked up at me and he gave me a glare.

"Bad choice little girly, let's teach this girl a lesson boys", he said

They pushed me to the ground and they ganged up on me and started bashing me in the head with their fists or kicking me in the stomach with their heavy boots. After what seemed like an eternity they finally stopped after a minute of beating me up. I felt blood run down my cheeks and I felt excruciating pain everywhere on my body. I could not move anything, it was like I was paralyzed, laying there helpless.

"Our work here is done", John said "Come on lets get out of here"

I heard the gang leave out of the alley down the sidewalk like nothing had happen. I tried sitting up, but I yelped in pain as I felt pain in my arms and my stomach. I slowly laid down on the ground and a strong wind had blown over me, making me shiver badly. I started to cry softly in pain and coldness. I felt my head starting to feel very heavy and my vision start to blur. I tried my best to stay awake, but my eyes started closing slowly. I slowly laid my head down on the ground, and everything just went black.

Raph's Pov...  
I jumped faster and faster on each roof top, grunting, with anger on my face. I skidded to a halt when I came towards the edge of the block. I was breathing fast and I was trying regain my breath. I slowly regained it and I fell to my knees and I pounded my fists on the concrete rim of the building's roof.

"What is wrong with me?", I asked myself, shutting my eyes

I sighed with frustration and I slowly looked out towards the lighted city. I sighed again and I looked down a bit, but then I looked fully down and I saw something laying in an alley, covered in trash. I looked at it confused and I climbed over the edge and jumped down on the fire escape, then I flipped down on to the ground.

I slowly took a hold of my sai's to be prepared to fight if it jumped out and attacked me. I was about to take them out, but a breeze went over the pile, blowing some of the trash off what was underneath. My mouth dropped and the grips on sai's released back into my belt. It was not something, it was someone. It was a young girl with pale white skin and hair black as night. I quickly knelt down to her and I brushed off the remaining trash off of her.

I slowly picked up her unconscious body in my arms and I looked over her injuries. Her small pale face was covered in scratches some of them were bleeding, with blood slowly coming down her cheeks. Her body was icy cold against my warm skin, her torn up clothes were barely helping her stay warm.

I slowly picked her up. But she felt as light as a feather, it's like she didn't weigh anything. As I stepped out into the light, the moon shined down on her and made her pale white face glow brightly and her black wavy hair shined beautifully. I stopped in my tracks and I looked at her stunned. It was like seeing an angel. I was getting this feeling, like something I never felt before.

"Man she is beauti-", I said

But I shook my head and grunted. "Get a hold of yourself Raph", I said, to myself

I got a firm but gentle grip on her, making sure not to hurt her in case she had more injuries I didn't see. I jumped up to the fire escape and I jumped towards the roof and started running back towards her home. I kept looking down at her with concern and fear, that she might die in my arms. I ran faster and faster across the rooftops, and after a few minutes of running I made it towards the same alley I came out of. I jumped down from the roof and I gently set down the girl on the ground. I quickly opened the manhole hole cover and I picked up the girl again and I closed the cover again with one hand. I ran down the tunnel and I finally made it inside the lair.

"DON I NEED HELP!", I called out

They turned towards me and they gasped seeing the unconscious, fragile, and beautiful girl in my arms.

"Raph what happened?", Don asked

"I don't know I think she got mugged", I said, worried

Just then our father Splinter, came out of the dojo and walked over to us.

"Raphael what are you doing?", Splinter asked, upset

"She got jumped in the alley sensei, I had to bring her back here", I said, looking at him

"Can we keep her?", Mikey asked

I slapped him behind the head. "Ow!", he yelped, rubbing his head

He looked at the girl curiously, stroking the fur under his chin.

"Donatello will you be able to treat whatever injuries she might have?", Splinter asked

"I will see what I can do sensei", Don said

He took her from my arms and he ran to the lab. I looked at the girl with worry and concern as she was rushed into the lab and disappear out of my sight. I felt my heart race faster, hoping that I was not too late of saving her. After a little while, Don came out of the lab and we gathered around him to know the news of the girl.

"How bad is it Don?", Leo asked

"Well its too early to determine, I'm not sure if she will make it through the night", Don said "Her head injuries were very severe. But we will just have to wait and see"

I gulped quietly, thinking that she wouldn't make it through. I looked away sadly and I left the room, not even bothering to look at my family.

"What's up with Raph?", Mikey asked

"I don't know, but he is sure acting strange", Don said

I walked away faster and I went into my room and I closed the door. I walked to my punching bag set up in my room and I growled as I started punching it with anger and force, thinking about the punks who hurt that girl, thinking that if I ever found them I would kill them for what they did to her.

After a while I decided to check up on her and see how she was holding up. I walked out of my room and saw that no one was around, probably asleep already. I walked towards the lab and I saw her, laying on a hospital bed, covered in a thick blanket. The scratches and cuts on her face were patched up and she was breathing softly and steady. I slowly walked over to her, looking at her with concern.

I took a chair and I slid it over and I sat down beside her. I looked down at her hand and I slowly took it into my own and it felt all warm and soft. I stroked my thumb across her hand and I noticed something shining around her neck. I slowly let go of her hand I leaned in closer and I moved her coat a bit out of the way to see an oval shaped red sapphire, that matched closely to Leo's mask color, surrounded by sparkling diamonds attached by more diamonds to a silver chain.

It looked very beautiful against her pale skin. I looked back at her face and I smiled a bit. Wait why I was smiling? What is going on? What do I have this feeling?. I sat back in the chair, thinking of all the questions going on through my head and I shook my head violently and sighed.

"My son?"

I turned and I saw my father Splinter come walking in, using his cane. "Oh sorry sensei...I was..just seeing if..she was okay", I said, stuttering

He smiled and he walked towards me. "I understand, you are concerned of the well being of her", he said

"Well yeah, because she was found hurt unconscious in an alley, so why would I should not be concerned", I said, looking away, shyly

He placed a paw on my shoulder. "You seem to care about her Raphael", he said

I looked to face him. "I only do since she was hurt sensei", I said, embarrassed

He chuckled. "I know you did my son, come you should let her rest", he said, walking away

I sighed quietly and I looked back at the girl. After Splinter left the lab, I stood up and I stood over her. I slowly reached down and I stroked through her soft silk hair and her cold soft cheek, gently.

"Please be okay", I said, softly

I stroked her shoulder and her arm and I slowly walked away. I looked back at her, then I walked out of the lab. I walked towards my room down the hall and I closed the door and I leaned against it. I sighed then I walked towards my bed. I sat down in bed and untied my mask and I placed my sai's on the nightstand beside me. I laid down in bed and I rested my hands behind my head and I looked up towards the ceiling.

I rested my hand on my plastron and sighed. Soon I was starting to fall asleep, thinking about the beautiful girl that I somehow seemed to really care about and how I hoped that she would be okay and make it through the night, and I can find out who this girl really is.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph's Pov...  
I woke up from a deep sleep from dreaming about that girl. For some reason my mind would not stop thinking about her. I sat up in bed and I rubbed the back of my head to see it was 8 in the morning on a Saturday, luckily I had no training to do today, since I was still mad at myself of the sparring match I had with Mikey. I tied my eye mask around my head and I placed my sai's in my belt.

I walked out of my room to see everyone was already awake. Leo was in his usual corner meditating with Splinter, Don was drinking coffee while watching the morning news, and Mikey was at the dinning table eating a bunch of junk food for breakfast. No one even noticed me and I looked towards the lab where the girl was staying. I knew I could not sneak in there without suspicion. I sighed and I just walked out of the lair, down the tunnels, not even thinking about where I was going.

Stella's Pov...  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open and I realized I was laying on something very soft. I looked beside me to see I was not laying on concrete but on a bed. I looked to see I was covered in a thick warm blanket and I sat up in bed and looked around to see I was in some kind of laboratory.

"Hello?", I called out softly

I pushed off the covers and I slowly got out of bed. But as I was trying to stand up, my legs felt all weak and I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I heard doors being opened and I heard someone gasped.

"Oh my gosh", he said

I heard him quickly run over to me and he helped me sit up. "Are you okay?", he asked

"Yes I'm okay, thank you", I said

But as I looked up, I gasped quietly seeing an olive green turtle wearing a purple eye mask around his head, looking at me with concern. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you", he said, gently

"No, no it's okay I know you are not", I said, reassuring

"Aren't you afraid of me?", he asked

"Well, no I'm not, actually", I said

"Woah, well that is interesting, you are the first human we have met who doesn't get all freaked out seeing us", he said

"Well that is interesting", I said, giggling

He smiled and he helped me sit back on the bed. "Are you sure you are okay?", he asked

"Oh yes I am okay, who are you?", I asked

"Oh I'm Donatello, but can call me Don or Donnie", he said

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you Donatello", I said, smiling

He smiled. "What is your name?", he asked

"Oh I'm Stellaluna, but my nickname is Stella", I said

"That's a nice name, quite unique", he said, smiling

"Thank you", I said, smiling

Just then another turtle walked in wearing an orange eye mask, with nunchucks in his belt. He smiled happily at me and he laughed and ran over to me, then he did a front flip in the air and landed beside me, smiling brightly. I backed up a bit shocked at his enthusiasm.

"Morning dudette!", he said, cheerfully

"My you are quite energetic", I said

"You will have to excuse Mikey, he probably just ate a bunch sugar for breakfast this morning", Don said, walking up behind me

I giggled. "That probably explains it all", I said

Donnie chuckled, then I heard the doors open again. I turned to see another turtle with a blue eye mask around his head, and katanas behind his shell, carrying a tray with a kettle and little cups on it and a small gray rat, wearing a brown robe and a walking stick in his paw. They both walked towards me and I smiled a bit.

"Would you care for some green tea?", the blue turtle asked

"I would be honored", I said

He smiled and he set the tray beside me and he poured some in a little cup and he handed it to me. I took a small sip and smiled.

"Do you have a name my dear?", the rat asked

"Oh it's Stellaluna, but you may call me Stella", I said

"I'm Master Splinter, the father of my sons here", he said

"And I'm Leonardo, but you may call me Leo", Leo said, smiling

"It's certainly nice to meet you all", I said, smiling

"How are you feeling Stella?", Splinter asked

"Much better than I have in a long time", I said

He smiled. "Raphael will be pleased to know you are alright", he said

"Who is Raphael?", I asked

"Oh he is our brother, he is the one who found you", Leo said

"Is he around? I want to tank him for helping me", I said

"I think so, I think he might be at his usual punching bag, training", Mikey said

"Is it possible I can see him?", I asked

"Sure, we will help you get to him", Don said

I smiled and I slid off the bed and Don and Leo helped me stand up, and helped me walk out of the lab. Mikey and Master Splinter walked out in front of us and I heard grunting. We turned to see this very dark green turtle with a red eye mask around his head, with sai's sticking out of his belt, punching and kicking a punching bag hard.

Leo and Donnie helped walked down the small steps and we walked behind him. They slowly let me go and I slowly walked up to him.

"Excuse me?", I said

Raph's Pov...  
I stopped just as I was about to do another punch to the punching bag. I held my breath, hearing a beautiful voice as beautiful as a songbird. I slowly turned and my eyes went a bit wide. It was the girl I saved last night, standing in front of me, smiling. Her wavy black hair shined in the light and my hazel eyes, met her icy blue eyes

"You must be Raphael", she said

I just stood there, stunned and amazed seeing how beautiful she is. "Um...yeah..that is me", I said, stuttering

"I'm Stellaluna, but you may call me Stella", she said

"Well...it's nice..to meet you..Stella", I said, shyly

She smiled up to me. My heart started racing as she walked towards me. She smiled up to me and I felt my heart just stopped beating. It was like seeing an angel in front of me.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life", she said

"It was..no..biggie", I said, shyly

She giggled. Hearing that giggle, sounded like something you could never get out of your head.

"It was a biggie, you saved me from nearly dying", she said "That is something to proud of"

I smiled embarrassed and she smiled back up, then she looked back at the others.

"So I'm just curious how is it that you all are like this? You talking and walking on two feet?", she asked, gently

"It is a long tale my dear, but you should know the origin of my sons and I", Splinter said "You see our story begins long ago, I was the pet rat of a ninja named Hamato Yoshi in Japan. Intelligent for my species, I was able to learn my master's art by mimicking his movements while he practiced from my cage. Yoshi became embroiled in a dispute with a fellow ninja by the name of Oroku Nagi, and was eventually murdered by Nagi's brother Oroku Saki. I was able to escape from my cage during his murder, and attacked Saki, clawing at his face, while Saki sliced my ear off. Without a home, I was forced to run away and live in New York's sewers. Due to a traffic accident, four baby turtles and a canister of radioactive ooze were sent down into the sewer, where they mutated both myself and the turtles. I named the four turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, after a book on Renaissance artists that I found in a storm drain, and trained them in the arts of Ninjitsu, while still raising them as my own sons.

"My that is very mysterious, but it's amazing at the same time", she said, amazed

"And we live here in the shadows, hidden from the outside world, for they would not understand on who we are", Splinter said

"But how did you guys find me?", she asked

"Well Raph and Mikey were doing a sparring match and things got a little out of hand and Raph ran out and when he came back he brought you here", Don said

"Oh my", she said, shocked

"By the way Raphie, you owe me an apology for when you nearly killed me", Mikey said

I growled and I clenched my fists together and I stood up and took out my sai's.

Stella's Pov...  
I saw Raph's face become angry with rage as he walked faster to Mikey and I gasped softly and stood up as Mikey yelped and backed up.

"Why you little?!", Raph said

I panicked a bit, and just as Raph was about to run at him, I quickly ran to him and I took his arm in my hands. My eyes glowed a bit as I thought of peace and serenity and I didn't feel Raph try to pull away from my grasp. I felt Raph's tightened up arm, relax in my hands. I heard Raph started to calm down by breathing softly. He looked down at me with shock as I slowly released my grip on his arm slowly. I backed away a bit and he looked at me with amazement as the glow in my eyes dimmed.

"What did you just do?", Leo asked, shocked

"I calmed him", I said

They looked at me with shock, not believing at what I just did.

"But how?", Mikey asked

"For some reason, if every time someone gets mad or upset and every time I touch them, they instantly just calm down", I said

"How long have you had this ability Stella?", Splinter asked

"It's been this way for as long as I can remember", I said

"Man it's like you got some superpower or something", Mikey said

"Well this certainly is a gift that you have my dear", Splinter said

"Thank you Master Splinter", I said

I then faced Raph and Mikey. "Now Raph I think you should apologize", I said, gently

He looked at me with a small smile. "You are right", he said "Mikey I'm sorry"

"It's okay bro", Mikey said, punching his arm playfully

"Come on you can do better than that", I said, smiling "Hug"

They looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on you two", I said

They looked at each other and smiled, then they suddenly hugged each other and I smiled, then they pulled away quickly.

"That wasn't so bad was it?", I asked

"Yes", Mikey said

Raph slapped him behind the head. "Ow!", Mikey yelped

I giggled and smiled, while the others laughed.

"So Stella why don't you tell us about your life?", Leo asked

"Well it's not really the best to talk about", I said, sadly

"Why is that?", Raph asked

"It's because...my parents...they were...murdered", I said, letting tears fall

I saw Raph about to take me into his arms, but Mikey beat me to him and he hugged me to him.

"Do you know who killed your parents Stella?", Leo asked

"The thing is though, I'm not so sure who killed them", I said

"What do you mean Stella?", Splinter asked

"Well, I don't remember seeing anything on the night of the murder", I said "Except for hearing my parents' screams"

"Can you tell us what you remember?", Don asked

"Yes, yes I can. Well it was a warm night and my parents and I were walking around the city taking in the sites, since it was our first time being in New York. But when we tried to head back, we were ambushed", I said

"Can you describe what they looked like?", Don asked

"They were fast, and they were wearing black all over. It was hard to see them since they blended into the night. I felt an arm go around my neck, and they started chocking me, I struggled to get free but one blindfolded me and they tied my hands behind my back. They threw against a wall and I could hear them beating up my parents and then the next thing I heard was a cold evil laugh and then I heard my parents screaming, then there was silence", I said "I remember being told "You will see me soon" I guess by the murderer and they drove me to some part of the city and the dumped me there and they left"

They looked at me stunned, like they just saw a ghost. "Oh my gosh", Don said

"That is crazy", Mikey said

"I can't believe any of this", Leo said

I noticed Raph had just got a look of anger as he stared down at the ground, I placed my hand on his knee and he looked up at me with concern and sadness. "I'm so sorry", he said

"My dear, how long were you homeless?", Splinter asked

"For at least a whole year", I said

He looked at me with shock and he placed a paw on my shoulder. "I believe you should stay here with us", he said

"Master Splinter I can't hold this against you and your family, you don't need to do this", I said

"Stella, sending you out there on the streets would be dishonorable of us. And I fear if the one who murdered your family is still out there, he will find you and kill you as well. You should stay here where it will be safe", he said

"You would do this for me?", I asked

"Of course my dear", he said, gently

I slowly let tears fall and I hugged him to me, and I cried softly. He hugged me in return and I felt his soft fur against my face, knowing that I would be safe here. I slowly pulled away and I looked at him. "Thank you", I said

"Your welcome Stella", he said

"Well anyone up for pizza?", Mikey asked, cheerfully

"Pizza is still a problem for Mikey", Leo said, shaking his head

I giggled and smiled. "Sounds great", I said, smiling

Mikey left the lair and he brought back at least 6 boxes of pizza. I was shocked that he brought that much of all different kinds. I couldn't control my hunger and I grabbed at least 3 slices. I started eating them with speed and intensity since I was famished and the others were looking at me with shock.

"How long has it been since you have eaten a real meal?", Raph asked

"I lost track I'd say maybe a year ago", I said

They looked at me with shock. "I'm surprised that you are still alive", Don said

"Well scavenging for food does kind of help", I said

"Well don't worry we will have back to full health soon", Don said

"Good", I said, smiling

After eating the best meal I have in a long time, we decided to watch a movie. I sat on the couch with Raph and Leo sitting beside me. I smiled as I was watching the movie, but I had feeling I was being watched. I sensed that Raph was watching me out of the corner of my eye. I smiled a bit more and pretended like I didn't noticed. I could sense he was smiling at me too. After the movie was over, everyone was heading off to their rooms for the night. I decided I was going to sleep on the couch, but as I was setting up my bed, Raph walked up to me.

"Hey what are you doing?", Raph asked

"Oh I was just getting ready for bed", I said

"You don't have to sleep here, you can take my room for the night", he said

"Raphael you and your family have done a lot for me today, it's not a big deal", I said

"It is to me", he said

But he blushed red and what he said and he looked away, I placed my hand gently on his arm and he looked back at me.

"Are you sure you Raph?", I asked

"I'm sure", he said, smiling uneasy

I smiled. "Thank you", I said

I hugged him around the waist, and I quickly felt his arms wrap around me warmly. We hugged for a while and for some reason I felt very safe in his arms. I felt like I could stay in them forever. I didn't want to pull away but I slowly did and I looked up to him and smiled. He gave me a smile and I blushed pink under my pale skin.

"I'll take you up there", he said

"Thank you", I said

He smiled and he lead me up the stairs and down the hall to his room. I stopped in front of the door and I turned to face him.

"I thank you again Raphael, for your kindness", I said

"It's no worries Stella", he said, softly "Good night"

"Good night", I said, softly

He smiled and he walked down the hall, down the stairs, back into the living room and he laid down on the couch. I smiled down at him and I went inside his room. I smiled seeing it was a nice size room, with his workout equipment and punching bag and a queen size bed with a red cover. I smiled and I kicked off my boats and I sighed as I laid down on the bed, since it was so soft. I covered myself up with the cover and I slowly started to fall asleep, thinking about Raph.

But after not at least a few hours, I woke up. I tried to make myself comfortable and fall asleep, but nothing helped. I laid in bed, just looking up to the ceiling. I was thinking about Raph a lot and how he was being so nice to me and how let me stayed in his room. I slowly sat up in bed and I looked towards the door. I slowly got out of bed and I walked out of the room, being quiet not to wake anyone up. I walked down the stairs and I looked to see Raph, laying lopsided on and snoring on the couch, with the T.V on.

I giggled a bit and I walked over quietly to him. I slowly and carefully untied his mask and I placed it on the coffee table. I took out his sai's from his belt and placed them by his mask. I helped him more on the couch and I took a pillow from the lawn chair and I placed it under his head. I took a blanket from the couch and I covered him up with it. I turned off the T.V and I set the remote down by his sai's and mask.

I slowly sat down beside him and I rubbed his shell gently. He snored a bit quieter and I smiled. He looked so peaceful. I slowly leaned in and I kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you, Raphael", I said, softly

I slowly got off the couch and I walked slowly back up to Raph's room, smiling.

Raph's Pov..  
I sensed that Stella was not sitting beside me and I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. I smiled wider in my sleep and snuggled more into the couch, feeling my heart beating faster than normal. I was starting to think that this girl was actually changing me for the better.

"Your welcome, Stellaluna", I said, softly


	4. Chapter 4

Stella's Pov...  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open, with a small smile on my lips. I yawned as I stretched my arms above my head. I let out a sigh with content. feeling very refreshed from a good night's sleep, probably the best I have had in a long time. I looked over at an alarm clock to see it was 7:30 in the morning. I smiled and I slid out of bed and I walked out of Raph's room.

I looked down to see Raph was still sleeping on the couch and I smiled warmly down at him. I walked downstairs quietly and I walked over to him. He was snoring with his head curved back and mouth open, with a trail of drool coming down the corner of his mouth. I giggled and I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

I walked over to him slowly and I curved his head forward and I rested his head down on the pillow. He continued to snore and I giggled and I carefully wiped away the trail of drool from the corner of his mouth. I smiled and I walked away quietly and I went into the kitchen.

I took out two frying pans from under a cabinet and I placed it on the stove. I went to the fridge and I grabbed some eggs, bacon, tomatoes, and cheese. I started preparing omelets for everyone and I started cutting up strawberries, bananas. and apples. As I finished preparing breakfast, I placed them all on plates and I brought them out to the dinning room table.

I smiled seeing the food looking appetizing and I looked over to see Raph was still asleep on the couch. I smiled and I walked over to him and I sat down beside him.

"Raph, Raphael", I said, shaking him gently

He moaned and he shifted around now with his head buried in the pillow and his arm fell off the side of the couch, snoring. I giggled and I shook him a bit more.

"Raph, wake up, it's morning", I said

He grumbled a bit in sleep and he slowly fluttered his eyes open, he looked around a bit, then he looked up at me. His went a bit big and he backed up against the couch, startled.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you", I said, concerned

"No it's okay, I just thought you were Mikey trying to wake me up", he said "He has some obnoxious ways of doing it"

I giggled and smiled. "No it's just me", I said "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah I did okay", he said, yawning and stretching out his arms "What about you?"

"Better than I have in a long time", I said

"Good to hear", he said, smiling

I smiled back and we just stared at each other eye's, smiling, hazel against icy blue. We both then looked at each other embarrassed and we looked away, blushing and laughing a bit uneasily. I then turned slowly back to him.

"Well breakfast is ready if you want some", I said

"Um sure, I would like some", he said, smiling uneasily

I smiled. "Good come on, its nice and hot", I said, walking off

I could sense Raph smiling at me and I smiled happily, with my back to him. I got his plate from the kitchen and he sat down at the dinning table and I placed his plate in front of him.

"Hope you like it", I said

He smiled up to me and he took a bite of the omelet, he swallowed it and his eyes went wide, then he looked up at me.

"Stella this is amazing", he said

"You really think so?", I asked

"Yeah this is way better than what Mikey can make", he said

"Thank you", I said, proudly

He smiled, and just then the others came out from their rooms.

"Guten Morgen", I said, happily

"Guten what?", Mikey asked, confused

"Guten Morgen, it's a language of saying good morning", I said

"That is one funny way to say it", Mikey said

"Mikey she is speaking German", Don said "Isn't that right Stella?"

I smiled. "Yes it is, you catch on quick Donatello", I said

"What's all this about?", Leo asked, looking at the food on the table

"Well I thought it would be considerate of me to make breakfast for you all, after all you did provide me with hospitality", I said, smiling

"Oh well thank you", Don said "That's very nice of you"

I smiled. "Thank you", I said "Well dig in you guys"

"YUM!", Mikey cheered

He quickly ran over and he started digging into the food. I giggled and the others walked over and sat down and they started eating. They all took a bite of their omelets and they looked shock when they swallowed then they looked at me, stunned.

"Mmmm this is really good", Leo said

"Oh its nothing really", I said

"What are you talking about this is delicious", Don said

"This is amazing", Leo said

"I wish my mouth was 5 times bigger", Mikey said

"Man we should let cook around here more often", Raph said

I smiled and giggled. "Thank you", I said "My father taught me how to"

"He did taught you quite well Stella", Leo said, smiling

I smiled. "He owned this little restaurant and we would always go down there and he would personally serve my Mom and I", I said

"So why were you speaking German Stella?", Raph asked

"Oh I forgot to mention I'm from Germany", I said, smiling

"Woah very fascinating", Don said "What part?"

"Bavaria, Germany", I said

"That sounds interesting", he said

"So how long have you lived in Germany?", Raph asked

"For about 14 years, I wasn't actually always living in Germany, I was born in London, England", I said

"Woah really?", Mikey asked

"Yes my mother was German and my father was British", I said "I lived in London for at least till I was 3 then we moved out to my mother's cottage out in the forest, to be closer to family"

"So why did you come to New York?", Leo asked

"Well my family and I were always dreaming about coming here and my family and I saved enough to fly here", I said

But then I frowned thinking about them. How they were not here anymore with me. I could sense the others were looking at me. I felt a hand go on my thigh and I looked to see Raph looking at me with concern. I smiled a bit and I laid my hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry that they are not here anymore Stella", Leo said

"It's okay Leo, it's not your fault", I said "They are in a better place now, and I know that they are still here with me"

He smiled a bit and I looked back at Raph who smiled a bit too. "But anyways let's try not to make this morning filled with grief", I said "Let's make it a better one than yesterday"

They smiled agreeing with me. "You up for skateboarding after breakfast?", Mikey asked

"Oh sure! I would love too! It's been forever since I did that!", I said, excitedly "But I might want to get myself cleaned up first"

I looked at myself seeing I was all in torn up and filthy clothes that I have worn for the past year.

"Well here", Don said getting up

He walked over and I followed him and he handed me a green tot bag. "We told our friend April about you last night and she offered you a few outfits", he said

"Oh that is so thoughtful of her", I said, smiling "I will have to tell her thank you"

"Well she is coming by in a few days you could tell her then", he said

"Oh great can't wait to meet her", I said, smiling

Don smiled. We finished up eating breakfast and we went to go do our own things for awhile before we went out skateboarding. I tired looking for a place to where I can clean myself and I wasn't looking where I was going and I bummed into someone and fell to the floor.

"Stella are you okay?", a familiar voice asked, concern

I looked to see it I accidentally bumped into Raph, kneeling down to me. "Oh yes, I'm alright, that was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going", I said

He helped me stood up and I dusted myself off. "Are you sure you are okay?", he asked

"Yes I'm okay, thank you for your concern", I said, smiling

He smiled. "Is there a place where I can freshen up?", I asked

"Oh yeah, here follow me", he said

I smiled and I followed him and he lead me into a room and there was double doors in front of us. "You can spruce up here, and don't worry we do have hot water", he said

"Thank you Raphael", I said, smiling

He blushed and he gave me a shy smile. I gave him a smile and stroked his arm a bit, then I walked inside the bathroom. I quickly shed off my torn up and filthy clothes and I went inside the shower. I turned it on and steaming and relaxing hot water came down on top of me.

I gasped with relief feeling the hot water, come pouring down my face and body. I haven't felt this good in at least a year. I ran my hands through my hair, moving my head around to get the hot water all over my face. I started washing my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and I washed my body with passion fruit scented body wash. After taking a good, refreshing shower I turned off the water and I stepped out of the shower and I sighed with content feeling better than ever.

I dried my hair and it fallen into perfect position against my shoulders. I smiled and I looked at the tot bag, and I grabbed the first outfit on the top. I got dressed into a gray tank top with the London flag on it, medium shade red pants, red Vans. I putted on a black leather jacket and I smiled in the mirror, happy that I looked like myself again.

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw the guys sitting in the living room. I smiled and I slowly walked out them.

"Well guys what do you think?", I asked, smiling

They turned and they looked at me with shock. "Wow", Leo said, smiling

"Woah cool", Mikey said, surprised

"Looking good Stella", Don said, smiling

"Thank you, I really appreciate all of this", I said

But I looked around to see Raph wasn't there. "Where is Raphael?", I asked

"Oh he went to talk with Master Splinter", Leo said, pointing "It's that door over there, you can go in Master Splinter won't mind"

"Oh okay thank you", I said, smiling

He smiled and I walked off in that direction. I slowly opened the doors and I went inside to see a small bedroom, consisting a small bed and a few Japanese paintings of landscapes. I looked over to see another set of double doors, that must be where Raphael was at.

Raph's Pov...  
"Just remember my son, love is a precious gift", Splinter said "You will soon know your true feelings for her"

"I hope so Master", I said

"You may go now my son", he said

I got up and I bowed respectfully to him and I walked out of his meditation room. Just as I opened the doors, I stopped in my tracks seeing Stella. She looked a whole lot different than she did before. Her black wavy hair rested perfectly against her shoulders and her pale skin glowed in the small candlelight. Her icy blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at me.

"Hi Raph", she said, walking up to me "I was just looking for you"

"Woah Stella, you look...different", I said, stunned

She giggled and smiled. "Do I look okay?", she asked

"You look...amazing", I said

She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you", she said

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and I hugged her close to me. I felt all warm inside just hugging her to me. It felt like something about myself was changing. I held her closer to me as it felt like everything in the room was brighter, even the light seemed brighter. I didn't want to let her go. Having her in my arms made me feel...different. But I had to let her go, but I slowly pulled away from her and she smiled up to me.

"You ready to go skateboarding?", she asked

"Yeah I'm ready", I said, smiling

"Good, come on", she said, smiling

He smiled and he followed close behind me and I blushed red and I sense he was smiling. I smiled and we grabbed our boards and we went out in the biggest tunnels of the sewers to have some fun skateboarding. She and I skated near each other, and I smiled at her every time she did a trick or when she was not looking at me. I was starting to think that this girl was actually changing the way I think about things.

Stella's Pov...  
Over the next few days, I have been doing much better living with my new family now. Everyday was some of the best of my life. I learned how to do meditation with Leonardo, Donatello showed me some of the inventions and gadgets he made, such as the Battle Shell, the Sewer Spewer, and the Shell Cycle. Mikey taught me some new skateboard tricks and showed me how to make his favorite meals and his comic collection. But I noticed that Raph was a bit shy of me. Every time I went near him, he looked nervous. I wondered why he was acting like this, was he shy of me? Or was it something I did? Or something else?

One day I decided to find out why he was acting like this. I found him in the sparring arena, doing katas and spinning his sai's. I smiled seeing how strong he looked. How his muscles were big, strong, and tight. How he time he did a punch or a kick he did it with courage and strength. I blushed a bit red in the cheeks and then I walked down the stairs to him.

"Those are some nice moves Raph", I said

He suddenly dropped his sai's and he looked at me shocked. "Oh Stella, you scared me there for a moment there", he said

I smiled and giggled. "That was very impressive, I have never seen such good skills", I said

"I try to do my best", he said

"I can see that", I said, smiling "I can see that Master Splinter trained you well"

He smiled. "Hey how about you and me one on one", he said,

"I'm not so sure Raph", I said, nervously "I haven't really fought before"

"I will go easy on you", he said, giving me a reassuring smiling

"Well...okay then", I said, smiling

I walked out in front of him and we bowed at each other respectfully. We suddenly whipped into fighting stances, giving each other playful glares. We stood there watching each other, waiting for someone to make a move. He made the first move by charging me and I jumped and I flipped backwards and I landed in a fighting stance. Raph tripped and grunted and he looked back at me. I was in shock I didn't even know I could jump that quick or do back flips.

He looked at me with shock. I looked at him shock, but I snapped out of my trance and I waved my fingers forward to me, giving him a serious look. He yelled and he charged me again. He attacked me with various punches and I was able to move out of the way of each strike. I blocked a few of them and I grabbed a hold of his fist and I was able to throw him over where he landed on his shell behind me.

The others looked at me stunned and Raph jumped back up and he tried to high kick me to the head. But I flipped back wards and I side kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. He quickly came back up and he ran at me again and I jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the head. I front kicked in the air with both my arms out by my sides and I jumped on my one foot and went spinning across the air, yelling and I roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

I landed on the ground in a fighting stance, breathing quickly as I looked at him stunned. I looked back at the others who just looked at me with awe and surprise.

"Woah!", they said with shock

I was slowly regaining my breath as I was looking at both of my fists, then back at Raph laying on the floor. I ran over to him and I knelt down to him, looking at him with concern, and I helped him sit up.

"Raphael?", I asked, with concern "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

He sat up, groaning, then he looked at me at shocked. "No, I'm okay", he said "Wow you got some fighting skills Stella"

I was in shock. I didn't know I had these skills and strength. I helped Raph stand up and I just looked down stunned, then I looked back up at the others shocked. "What just happened?", I asked, shocked and confused

"It seems you have some very strong and powerful fighting skills Stella", Don said

"I can't believe this", I said

Splinter came walking over and he looked at me.

"Stella, how do have these skills?", Splinter asked

"To be honest, I didn't even know I had them", I said "I didn't even know my own strength"

"Surely you must have gained them somehow", he said

"I really don't know Master Splinter, this is all new to me", I said "First it's my calming power now these skills, its all very confusing"

He walked up to me and he placed a paw on my shoulder. "Do not fret Stellaluna, I'm sure we will find the origin of your skills, but they do give you such amazing ability, your skills are very unique in the world"

I smiled. "Thank you, my goodness my life is very strange", I said

"But in a good way dudette", Mikey said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, giving it a playful punch

I smiled and giggled a bit. "Why not show your skills off when we go on patrol tonight?", he said

"Well I don't know though, I don't want to be a bother or slow you guys down", I said

"Nonsense dudette", Mikey said "We could use another team member"

"What do you think Master Splinter?", I asked

"Seeing your skills Stellaluna, that are as about as strong as a true kunoichi", he said "I don't see how you could not"

"Oh this is an honor thank you Master Splinter", I said, bowing respectfully

"But be warned Stellalauna, the world above is not a friendly place, you must listen and follow my sons", he said

"Don't worry Master Splinter I will", I said "I promise"

He smiled and we bowed at each other respectfully. "Just be careful my dear", he said

"Hai sensei", I said

Raph's Pov...  
"Come on we better get going", Leo said

The others went to get their weapons and Raph came up behind me. "Hey nice match", he said

"Raph I'm so sorry, I didn't know I had the skills and I didn't mean to hurt you", I said, upset "I'm sorry"

"Ssshhhh", he said "Hey it's not your fault, you didn't know and that is okay, besides you are not the first to beat me up"

I smiled a bit. "I'm not mad and I'm not hurt", he said "Okay?"

"Okay", I said, smiling

"Good", he said, smiling "Come on let's go"

I smiled and we ran out of the lair and down the tunnel and we climbed up a manhole. We were in a quiet, dark, trash strewn alley. We started climbing up the wall of the building beside us and as I was climbing up, Stella was climbing up beside me with no problem. She looked down at me and smiled.

"Come on Raph", she said

I looked at her stunned. I snapped out of my trance and I continued climbing up beside her. We made it to the top of the building and we looked around seeing the full moon was out and the wind was blowing our mask tails around in the breeze. I saw Stella look around and she smiled happily up to the stars and moon. I smiled seeing her and I walked up beside her.

"It's so beautiful", she said "This is what I love most about the night, it's so calm and peaceful"

I smiled at her and she smiled up to me. The others then jumped across the rooftop to another building beside us.

"Do you think you can make it across that?", I asked

"Well only one way to find out", she said

She started running off the rooftop, and I looked at her with shock. "Stella wait?!", I said

But she kept running and she jumped off the edge and spun in the air and she flipped backwards, doing a back flip and landed on her feet, smiling at me with her arms crossed. My sai's fell out of my grasps and my mouth just dropped, shocked. She smiled and giggled.

"I think I can do it just fine!", she called out

I snapped out of my trance and I picked up my sai's again and I ran across the rooftop and I flipped off the edge, landing in front of everyone.

"How did you do that?", I asked, shocked

"I guess it's the skills I have", she said, giggling

"That was amazing", I said

She smiled up to me. "Okay so how are we going to do this?", she asked

"Well we are going to split up to cover more ground", Leo said "I'm taking Don and Mikey with me up north and Raph you and Stella will take the south"

I was in shock that Leo actually paired me and Stella together and I looked at him stunned. "You are putting her and I together?", I asked

Leo smirked. "Or unless you want Mikey to go with you two", he said

"No thanks!", I said, quickly

"I thought so", Leo said, smirking "Come on you guys"

Stella giggled and smiled. Leo chuckled and he, Don, and Mikey ran in the other direction, leaving Stella and me alone. I turned towards Stella and she looked at me playfully. I got curious of why she was looking at me like that.

"Race you!", she said, running off

I got a look of shock, seeing how fast she can run. "Hey wait up!", I said, running after her

She laughed and I ran fast, jumping across rooftops. I was close behind me and I heard her laughing and I ran up beside her and I turned to see her smiling. I smiled at her, amazed, seeing how her black wavy hair went flying in the wind, the moon shining down on her, making her beautiful icy blue eyes and pale white skin, shine and sparkle like diamonds. I felt heat rise in my cheeks, seeing how beautiful she looked, her beauty made her look so...alive.

We continued racing across the rooftops and she got ahead of me, laughing.

"Catch me if you can, slow poke", she said, looking back at me

I smirked playfully at her "Why you little", I said

She laughed and she ran ahead of me. As we came to the last of the rooftops of the block, I was gaining up on her and we smirked at each other, playfully. We made it to the last rooftop and we flipped across to it and she landed doing another front flip on the rooftop and I landed just after her, out of breath.. I fell to my knees catching my breath and I saw her come walking over to me.

I looked up to her and she smiled and held out her hand. I took her soft hand into mine and she helped me up.

"Good race", she said

"Yeah good race", I said, catching my breath

She smiled and giggled. "You okay?", she asked

"Yeah no one has ever been able to beat me against me in racing on the rooftops", I said "Until now"

"Hopefully that's not a bad thing", she said

"No it's not, besides I was letting you win", I said

We both laughed. But our laughter was interrupted when we heard someone else laughing. We looked over to see the Purple Dragons, walking out laughing from a building carrying these gym bags.

"Man what an easy snatch by us wolves", John said

I growled seeing them, but then I heard Stella gasped in fear and she backed up a bit. I looked over at her with concern and she looked at me frightened.

"Stella what's wrong?", I asked, coming to her

"Raph, that's them", she said

"What do you mean?", I asked

"That's the group that beaten me up before you found me, The Purple Dragons", she said

A look of pure anger came across my face as I looked down at the ground, now knowing who were the ones that they were the ones hurting Stella, a beautiful and innocent young girl. My look of anger softened and I looked back up to Stella.

"Don't worry Stella, they will not hurt you ever again", I said, angrily "Because I'm going to make sure they get what they deserved"

"Raphael I don't think this is a good idea", she said "Revenge can be very dangerous, it might cause more trouble"

I placed both my hands on her shoulders. "Stella, you were beaten by these guys for too long and they need to be punished for what they did to you", I said "I'm not allowing them to get away with hurting an innocent girl like you"

She looked at me knowing I was right. "Okay, just remember though your anger can take down and do not let your anger get the best of you, because you might go too far and will regret your actions", she said

"I will be careful", I said "I promise"

"Come on then", she said

We both jumped off the ledge and quietly on to the fire escape as the Purple Dragons walked out of the alley, laughing. "What are we going to do?", she asked

"Hurry come on, follow me", I said

Stella's Pov...  
We jumped across the alley and we landed right in front of the Purple Dragons in fighting stances.

"Well well, if it isn't our favorite little girl", John said "You come back for some more?"

"No! Your days of beating me up are over!", I said, angrily "Now you give us what you have in those bags and things won't have to get violent"

"Ain't happening", John said "Get them boys!"

The gang members cam running out at us. One came running at me, but Raph stood in front of me protectively and he roundhouse kicked him in the head, then Raph looked back at me.

"Just be careful", he said

"Don't worry I got this", I said

He smiled and he took out his sai's from his belt and charged the gang members, screaming. He started beating each one that came at him. He attacked with force and strength, blocking their attacks with their weapons with his sai's. A few members came out at me and I got in a firm fighting stance and one attacked me with a metal pipe but I flipped backwards and I grabbed a hold of it and I spun the member around and I kicked him in the back.

"Stella!", Raph called out "Call the others! We need back up!"

"I'm on it Raph!", I called out

One member came out at me I barely had time to flip out of his way and I punched him in the nose, kicking him in the chest, knocking him down. I pulled out my shell cell from jacket pocket that Don gave me a few days ago, and I called Leo.

"Leonardo we need help, we are on Brooklyn Ave and West of 64th!", I said "We are being attacked by Purple Dragons!"

"We are on our way! Hold on!", he said

"Alright hurry!", I said

I hung up my shell cell and I placed it back in my jacket pocket. Two members came running at me and I jumped and my feet kicked them both in the stomachs and I flipped backwards and made them go flying over me. I saw Raph struggling to get one of the biggest members off him from under a grip. I glared and I went running at them.

"Get away from him!", I yelled

I jumped and side kicked him in the head, catching the pipe he had in his hands. He came back at me and I jabbed the pipe in his stomach and I spun it in my hands, knocking him in the face, making him fall unconscious.

"Nice shot!", Raph said

"Thanks!", I said, smiling

But then we saw the other members were coming back at us. "Oh great!", Raph said

Just then I heard laughter and I saw Mikey come jumping attacking a few with his nunchucks. Donnie came out and he jumped over a few members and spun around, spinning his staff, knocking them off their feet. Leo came charging in and he attacked a few members that had metal pipes and he jumped and split kicked them in the faces.

"Hey great timing you guys!", I said, happily

"It's a ninja thing", Mikey said, grinning

I smiled and we started attacking the gang members. Donnie knocked a few out by spinning and knocking them out with his staff. Mikey blocked their attacks with his nunchucks and flipped and kicked them, making them fall through the air. Leo used his katanas to slice the metal pipes they were using as weapons and roundhouse kicked them both in the heads.

I saw Raph fighting with John and he knocked Raph to the ground. He looked at me and I looked at him and we gave each other nods. He jumped up again as I came running towards him. He knelt down and I jumped off from his shell and roundhouse kicked John in the head, knocking him to the ground as I landed.

I slowly walked up to him and I grabbed a hold of him by his coat and he looked at me with shock and fear. I gave him a serious look that meant "I mean business"

"Your days of hurting the innocent are now over, if we ever catch you trying to hurt or rob an innocent person again, there will be trouble", I said

He gulped and I let him go and he crawled away and ran off, leaving the other members unconscious in the street. I slowly regained my breath and I felt dizzy from all that fighting. I was about to fall backwards but I felt someone caught me in their arms. I looked up and I saw Raph looking down at me gently.

"You did Stella", he said

I smiled. "No we did it", I said

He smiled and he helped me stand up, then we walked over to the others. "You guys okay?", I asked

"Yeah we are okay Stella", Leo said "What about you guys?"

"We are okay", I said "I have a feeling we won't be seeing these guys anytime soon"

"You did good out there Stella", Raph said, smiling

I smiled up to him and he smiled back. Leo picked up the bags that they were carrying and revealed that they were full of money.

"Come on we need to get out of here", Leo said "And turn this in"

Leo ran off with Donnie and Mikey following behind him. I started running but I ran out of breath from all that fighting and I stopped. I heard Raph come running up behind me.

"Up you go", Raph said

He picked me up in his arms and I squealed with shock as he ran with me in his arms.

"Raph you don't have to do this", I said

He smiled. "I don't mind, besides carrying you, will help with my arm strength", he said

We both laughed and we started catching up to the others. We turned the money and left it on the steps of a police station and we saw the officers looking around confused of why bags of money were laying there. We smiled proudly and we made it back to the lair and we settled down from an exciting night of patrol. I was sitting on the couch, drinking some green tea that Leo had me made. I then noticed that Raph had come walking in from his room.

"Hey Stella", Raph said

I turned and smiled. "Oh hey Raph", I said, smiling

He smiled a bit, but he looked at me a little bit nervous and I became curious and concerned. "Raphael what's wrong?", I asked

"Can I talk you about something?", he asked

"Of course, what's going on?", I asked

"Well not here, can we talk outside the lair?", he asked

"Oh sure, here come on", I said, walking out of the lair

He followed me out of the lair and I stopped when we were just outside of the lair. I turned to face him and he still looked at me with nervousness.

"Is everything okay Raph?", I asked

He sat down on a concrete barrier along the tunnel, looking down at the ground. I sat down beside him and I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me and turned himself to face me.

"Well...Stella...I wanted", he said

"It's okay Raph you can tell me", I said, gently

"Stella..what I'm trying...to say is...would...you...want to...hang out...with me tomorrow?", he asked, nervously

He was blushing redder than his own eye mask and I smiled happily. "Raphael, of course, I would love to hang out with you", I said, happily

He looked at me stunned. "Really?", he asked

"Yes, you were very nice to me from the beginning and I honestly wanted to hang out with you too", I said, smiling

"Are you kidding me?", he asked

"I'm not, I'm serious, I did", I said, smiling

He smiled a bit. "Oh thank goodness I got this off my chest", he said

"So it's a date then?", I asked, giggling

He blushed highly red and he looked at me nervously. "Y-yeah, a date", he said, chuckling nervously

I smiled brightly. "I would love too", I said, happily

"Are you serious?", he asked, shocked

"Yes I'm serious, I think it will be great", I said, smiling "So where do you have a place in mind?"

He looked away frowning. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me again. "It's okay, you can have it figured out by tomorrow", I said "What time do you think we will go?"

"I was thinking around 8 since it will be dark by then", he said

"Eight will be just perfect", I said, smiling

He smiled nervously and I smiled back. "Okay then its settled", he said

"Great, do you want to head back inside?", I asked

"Sure let's do that", he said

I smiled and I leaned closer to him. "I can't wait for tomorrow", I said, softly

I kissed his cheek and I walked away smiling and I looked back at him, smiling and I went inside the lair.

Raph's Pov...  
I just stood there stunned that she kissed my cheek, again. I slowly placed my hand on where she kissed it and I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I felt the same weird feeling inside me, again. I don't know why I was getting this feeling but it came when I was near Stella. I looked down at the ground, then I slowly looked back up, with shock. I think I have just fallen in love with Stellaluna.

"Holy shell", I said, to myself


	5. Chapter 5

Stella's Pov...  
I was in a quite a happy mood today, since I'm going on a date tonight with Raphael. I wondered how it would be and where it would be at. I smiled just thinking of all of what could happen. I came out of my room, wearing a black tank top, a soft red sweat jacket, and black soft sweat pants. I had my hair into a ponytail and I walked downstairs, smiling but I was suddenly greeted with the sound of an air horn.

I saw Mikey go racing by me down the stairs, screaming and I saw Raph chasing behind him, yelling. I looked them both with shock and I saw Mikey tripped and Raph was quickly running at him and I ran towards him, and I placed my hands on his shell and side and I thought of calmness and peace and my eyes glowed again and I felt Raph relax against my hands.

The glow in my eyes dimmed and I saw Raph catching his breath. He fell to his knees and I knelt down to him and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Raph?", I asked

He slowly looked up to me breathing softly. "I think so", he said

I smiled a it and I faced Mikey. "Michelangelo what did you do to make him so mad?", I asked

"I was just playing a harmless prank on him and he was just being a hothead about it", Mikey said "I was just playing with him"

"I know you didn't mean to cause any harm Mikey, but if that does make Raphael angry you should at least apologize at your actions", I said

"Your right", Mikey said "Raph I'm sorry I was just playing around with ya"

"It's fine, I just need some space right now", he said, walking away

"Oh okay", Mikey said

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Mikey, I'm going to help Raph right now and see what I can do to help with his anger and maybe then he maybe will be more understanding with your pranks", I said

"Good luck with that, he is hard to crack", Mikey said

"Don't worry", I said "Go now we will see you later"

Mikey smiled and left and took his skateboard and went riding out of lair, cheering. I smiled and I walked off to find Raphael.

Raph's Pov...  
I sighed with frustration and I looked down at the ground and I placed a hand on my head. I heard someone walk up behind me and I felt a soft and warm hand go on my shoulder. I turned to look and saw it was Stella, looking at me with concern. I slowly looked away and sighed, looking down at the floor.

"What is wrong with me Stella?", I asked

"Nothing is wrong with you Raphael, you just now need serenity and tranquility, to channel your anger, to calm your mind", she said, calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder

"But how?", I asked

"Come with me", she said

I looked at her curiously, but I followed her. She went into our meditation room and we walked inside. She closed the doors and turned off the lights completely and lit a candle in a stand in her hand.

I followed her and she placed the candle on the floor. She took rolled up mats and she rolled them out on the floor, then she looked up at me.

"Here lay down", she said

"What for?", I asked

"You will see, just lay down", I said

I got down on my knees and I laid down my shell, looking up to the ceiling. "So what exactly are we doing?", I asked

"We are doing a type of meditation, but you don't think you just lay there", she said "This is going to help you calm and relax"

"It might help", I said

"Trust me it will", she said "Just close your eyes and just relax"

I closed my eyes and I heard sea sounds being played. I heard her blowing out the candle and I heard her laying right next to me. I was a bit confused of what was going on till her voice talking to me.

"Lay still and let your mind drift", she said, softly "And breath softly and slowly"

I let out a soft breath slowly and I felt the stiffness in my body starting to relax. "Imagine your floating on a boat in the middle of ocean, the waves slowly rocking you", she said quietly "Feel the adrift"

I let out another soft breath and I felt like I was really floating on water, since I can feel the movement everywhere in my body. "Relax everything", she said, softly "Relax your shoulders, your arms, your hands, your legs, your feet, your toes. Just let your calm into a full state of rest"

I relaxed everything in my body and I let out another few soft and quiet breathes. Hearing the sounds of the sea side helped me relax more and I felt every muscle in my body softened and relaxed. "Feel the chill running all the way up from feet all the way to your head", she said, softly

I suddenly felt a chill come up my legs and up to my spine, up my neck, then up to my head and I let out another soft breath of relaxation and content. After listening to the sounds it slowly ended with the waves crashing. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling relaxed and more calmed then before. I slowly sat up to see actually everything was calm and soothed.

Stella lit another candle and she faced me smiling. "How do you feel?", she asked

"I feel...calm", I said

She smiled. "I told you it would work", she said

"What was this?", I asked

"It's called "Soothing Sea Sounds", this helps those who are in need of serenity and peace", she said "When there is corruption or stress in there lives"

"I feel..great", I said "Thank you for helping me"

"It's a pleasure", she said, smiling

"Can we do it again sometime? This really helped me", I said

"Of course, just remember I am always here to help you calm down", she said

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Do you want to go back out with the others?", she asked

I smiled. "Yeah and I should apologize to Mikey for my temper", I said

"That would be a good thing to do", she said, smiling

I smiled and she walked over to me and held out her hand. I smiled and I took her hand into mine. We smiled at each other and I followed her out of the room, smiling, happy that she is helping me cope with my anger and how she has found a way for me to do it. I smiled thinking that Stella is helping and leading me into a more happier life.

Stella's Pov...  
I was pleased to see that Raph was able to calm down and how the meditation really worked. I knew that I now I can help Raph channel his anger through peace instead of violence. It was around 6:30 and I started getting ready for my date with Raphael. I took a hot shower and I dried my hair, letting it fall naturally against my shoulders. I got dressed into a light beige tank and I putted on a dark red yarn cover up. I buttoned up a few buttons and I wrapped a red and light beige scarf around my neck. I slipped on medium shade jeans and medium shade brown boots that went up to my knees. I attached red earrings that hung down and a red ruby ring on my right hand.

I sprayed on a little perfume on my wrists and I walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and I saw Leo, Don, and Mikey in the living room.

"Well guys what do you think?", I asked

They looked at me surprised. "Woah Stella you look amazing", Leo said

"Yeah that really fits you", Don said

"Hello good looking", Mikey said, whistling

I blushed red and I giggled. "I thank you for your opinion", I said, smiling "Have you guys seen Raph?"

"He told me to tell you to meet him by the entrance to the lair", Leo said "For some reason"

"Oh well, okay then, well I will see you boys later", I said

"See you later", they said, smiling

I smiled and I walked out of the lair. I made it down towards the entrance to go to Raphael. I looked around the tunnel but I didn't see him. I looked around confused till I heard his voice.

"Hey", he said

I gasped and I turned to see him, smiling at me. I blushed a bit red in the cheeks seeing how he looked. His skin shined a bit from the light that was going through a storm drain, his eye mask was neatly tied on, and he had in his hands a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh hey, didn't hear you coming back there", I said, smiling

"I got these for you", he said, holding the flowers out to me

I smiled lovingly at them then up to Raph. "Oh they are beautiful, I love roses", I said, taking in the scent "You didn't want to come say goodbye to your brothers?"

"I wanted you to meet me out here, since Mikey would have teased me like he always does", he said, shyly

"Oh I'm sorry but I understand", I said "Maybe next time when we go out I have a little talk with him about that"

"I just hope you liked where I picked", Raph said "I just could not think of where else to go without myself being spotted"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Raph, it doesn't matter where we are, all it matters if we have a good time together", I said, smiling

He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks for understanding", he said

"It's no worries", I said, smiling

He smiled and we continued walking down the tunnel. We climbed out of the sewers to find out we were near Central Park.

"It's up there", he said, pointing

I looked up. "Oh that's interesting", I said, smiling

He smiled shyly. "Here", he said

He picked me up in his arms carefully and I hung on to him. "Oh Raph you don't have to do that", I said

"It wouldn't be nice of me to make you climb up there", he said

"Oh well that was thoughtful thinking of you", I said, smiling

He smiled and blushed red, embarrassed. "Just hang on to me", he said

I smiled and I hung on to him around his neck. He wrapped one arm around my waist and he started climbing up the wall. I blushed a bit red under my pale skin, luckily my hair was hiding it. He continued climbing up the wall till we made it to the top. He jumped up a bit, with me in his arms, on to the rooftop.

He set me down gently and I smiled up to him. "I hope this will be okay", he said, shyly

I turned and I gasped softly seeing what was in front of me. It was a beautiful view of New York, all lighted up and shining all different colors. The stars were shining making it look more beautiful. The full moon was shining down like a spotlight, in front of me. It was shining down on a nice dinning table with a white cloth over it, two chairs with dark green cushions on each side of it, with lighted candles, a rose in a vase, and my favorite German meal, schnitzel with a garden salad.

"I hope you like it", Raph said, walking up behind me

I turned to face him. "Raphael, this is beautiful, I'm speechless", I said, happily "I can't believe you putted all this together"

He smiled shyly. "I'm glad you like it", he said

"I love it", I said, happily

He smiled. "Here", he said, pulling out my chair

I smiled. "Oh how thoughtful of you", I said

He smiled and he pushed me in and he sat down in front of me. I started cutting into the schnitzel and I took a bite and my eyes went a bit wide, as it tasted.

"My goodness", I said, amazed "This is really good"

He smiled. "Mikey helped me make it this morning, since he says "the pro" at making food", he said, chuckling

I laughed and smiled. "This tastes fantastic, it tasted like my father used to make it", I said

"So your dad was like a chief or something?", he asked

"Yes he was head chief, he owned this little restaurant down near a village, near my cottage in Bavaria", I said "He was the best around. He even made this little spot for when my mother and I went down there that was designated for us, outside on the balcony, for a view of the forest"

"He sounds like a pretty good father", he said

"He was", I said "I wish he was still here"

I frowned a bit and Raph looked at me concerned. "I'm really sorry", he said

"It's okay, I'm just happy that he is watching over me with my mother in heaven", I said, smiling a bit

He smiled again. "That is all that matters", he said

I smiled. "So how long have you been doing Ninjistu?", I asked

"It would be about 15 years now", he said

I looked at him amazed. "Wow that is quite a long time", I said "Is it hard to do?"

"It can be tricky and a bit frustrating but you get the hang of it", he said, smiling

"So how did you earn your weapons?", I asked, curiously

He pulled out his sai's from his belt. "Master Splinter gave them to me, by the time I was at least 11 we had reached an important point in training, we were practicing with like wooden weapons when we were kids, then he said it's about time we had been using real weapons, he gave them to me since I could block attacks really well", he said, spinning one of them

"Woah that is very fascinating", I said, amazed

He chuckled and he placed them back in his belt. "Um just curious to know, you don't have to answer if you don't want to", I said

"It's okay, you can ask me", he said

"Why did Michelangelo call you a hothead?", I asked

He sighed a bit and looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that", I said, worried

"No its not you Stella", he said, looking at me "You should know why"

"Why did he?", I asked

"It's because of my temper", he said "Everyone calls me that beside Splinter. I never told anyone of why I'm very angry inside because I feel like no will understand why, but I just don't want to be called a freak by everyone. I'm one of the only one's of my kind and we are ultimately alone. If we are seen people will scream or run away and call us freaks. They don't give us any chance to show who we are and it makes me feel like a monster. A monster that no one cares about", he said, sadly

I gasped in shock and I quickly got up and I went to him and I hugged him to me. He hugged me back quickly and I hugged him warmly to me. I pulled away from him and I looked down at him.

"Raphael, you are no monster", I said

"But everyone sees I am", he said

"But that is not what I see", I said

"What do you see?", he asked

"I see you are human just like them, you are really human on the inside, but uniquely different on the outside", I said

He looked up to me stunned of what I just said. "Just because you don't look like anyone else doesn't make you monster. They can't see who you really are, you are just someone who wants to be cared about, someone to be proud of, and someone just to fit in with everyone", I said "If people gave you the chance to prove yourself, they would see what an amazing person you are"

"You really think that of me?", he asked

"Of course, from the bottom of my heart", I said

He stood up and faced me and he quickly hugged me to him tightly. I hugged him back and he laid his head close to mine.

"No one has ever told me that before", he said, hugging me tighter "I can't thank you enough for understanding what I am feeling inside"

I smiled. "Your welcome, Raphael", I said

We hugged each other closer, then we started to hear rumbles, we looked up and we saw a flash of lighting go through the sky and we saw rain quickly come pouring down on the both of us.

"Awww man", Raph said, upset "Stella I'm so sorry"

I giggled and smiled. "No worries Raph I love that rain", I said

He smiled again and we just stared into each others eyes, smiling warmly at each other.

"You are truly amazing", I said, smiling

He frowned a bit and looked down. "But nobody thinks so", he said, disappointed

I placed my hand under his chin and brought his face up to mine. "But I do", I said

He smiled. "It's nice to know someone who does", he said

I smiled again. "Can I show you how amazing you are?", I said

I slowly reached my hands up behind him, then Raph looked at me a little nervous. "Wait", he said

I flinched back just a bit but my hands continued up behind him, till they got to his head. They slowly untied his eye mask to see nothing but his beautiful hazel eyes and the mask fell to his shoulders and I leaned up and I kissed his lips. He tensed up a bit, but he immediately melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my back and head and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we our lips danced with each others slowly.

The rain come down a bit harder on us than it did before but we didn't care. We were so deep in the kiss, its like we forgot the rain was pouring down on us. Raph pulled me closer to me and I curved my head to get a better angle of kissing him. He hugged me closely and warmly. He then got down on his knees, with me in his arms, and he carefully laid me down on the rooftop and we continued our kiss that was full of love and passion.

I felt his soft tongue touch my lips and I smiled and opened my mouth slightly and his went slowly inside. I moaned a little as the kiss deepened. We continued kissing each other with love and happiness, feeling like we were one beating heart. He wrapped his arm around my back and he pulled me up to him, not breaking the kiss.

My wet black hair clung to his shoulders as he pulled my head closer to his. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, feeling warm, even though cold rain was pouring down. I felt his lips slowly pulled away from mine, and I looked at him with awe, see in the rain come pouring down his dark green face and his warm hazel eyes were staring back into my icy blue ones.

"Stella, I love you", he said

I gasped softly in shock, not believing what he just said. "I loved you from the moment I found you in that alley, I just never had the courage to tell you how I really felt about you. You have changed me. You helped me control the anger that was inside me, and how no one could besides you. You understand me and what I feel. Stellaluna, will you be mine? My one and only love?", he said

I slowly let tears fall from my eyes, with joy and happiness. "Oh Raphael, of course, I will be your only love", I said "And you will be the only one I will love"

He smiled brightly at me and he suddenly kissed me with deep passion. I quickly kissed him back and we hugged each other tightly trying to stay in the kiss for as long as we could. We had to break away after a few minutes to catch our breathes. We hugged each other close, but then a crash of thunder rumbled through the sky.

I gasped a bit in fear, and Raph held me close to him. "I think we should head back", I said

"We should, the storm is getting rougher out here", he said

I slowly got off him and he stood up. I grabbed my bouquet of roses and I put them in my coat, but before I could even walk, I shrieked a little as Raph picked me up in his strong arms. He held me close to his chest and I laid my head carefully on it, smiling up to him. He smiled warmly down at me and I blushed red in my cheeks. He pecked my forehead and I snuggled closer to him.

"Hang on tight", he said, smiling

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he started running across the rooftops. We both laughed as we jumped across each one as the rain came pouring down on us. As we came down towards the end of the block, I saw Raph smirk and I giggled then shrieked as he jumped off the edge and he flipped down on to the sidewalk.

I regained my breath from what just happened, stunned but excited. "Woah that was unexpected", I said, laughing

Raph chuckled and pecked my lips. I smiled and giggled and I pecked his lips back. He carried me down the sidewalk and we made it into an alley. Raph easily picked up the manhole cover with one hand and it flipped it over and he jumped inside with me in his arms, then he closed the manhole cover again.

"Well that was fun and wet", I said, giggling

Raph chuckled and he lead us down the tunnel and we made it back inside the lair. Raph set me down carefully as we entered in seeing everyone had gone to sleep.

I shook my head a bit, shaking out the remaining water from my hair. "It's nice and warm in here", I said

"Hey I'm sorry about the rain Stella, I honestly didn't know it would", Raph said

"Don't worry about it Raphael, it actually made this night a whole lot better", I said, smiling

Raph smiled and he kissed my lips and I kissed back with love. "You know I love you", he said, softly

I giggled and blushed. "I know and I love you too", I said, softly

He chuckled and pecked my forehead. I smiled and I yawned a little bit. "You tired?", he asked

"Just a little bit", I said

He chuckled. "Want to go back to my room for a little bit?", he asked

"That sounds nice, just let me get out of these wet clothes", I said, giggling

He chuckled. "I will allow that, I will meet you there", he said

I smiled and pecked his lips and he smiled. We both climbed upstairs and I went down the hall towards my bedroom. The roses got a little damped but luckily not too badly and I placed them in a vase that was in my room. I got of my wet clothes and I got dressed into a soft red V neck, black tight sweatpants, and I dried my hair with a towel and I tied it into a braid, letting my bangs hang down from the sides. I walked out my bedroom down the hall and I reached Raph's room. I saw him laying on the bed and I knocked on the door.

He turned and smiled. I smiled and I walked inside. "And I thought you could not get anymore beautiful", he said, smiling

I giggled and I blushed red. "Oh Raph", I said, climbing into the bed

He smiled and he leaned and he kissed my lips. I kissed back with love and I gripped his shoulders. His arm slid around my waist and his hand went around the back of my head. He slowly laid down with him on top of me and his arms surrounded me with warmth and protection. Our lips danced with each other's slowly with love. I felt his hand stroke my side delicately and I shivered at his touch and he rubbed my hip softly. I moaned a bit and my hand went across his strong chest. I felt him shiver at my touch and I smiled and I massaged it gently.

He moaned a bit more louder and he deepened the kiss and I wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, bringing him closer to me. His arm slid back behind my waist, bringing me closer to him and we continued kissing each other with deep love, that we always had for each other from the beginning.

Raph slowly pulled away, but our lips ached for each other's touches, but we didn't want to overdo it on our first night together. His hand slowly went across my forehead and down my cheek gently. He gave me a warm smile and I smiled back up to him lovingly.

"I love you", he said, softly

"I love you too", I said

He smiled and he kissed my lips once again with love and he slowly got off of me and went to my side. I snuggled close to him, laying my head on his chest and my hand rested on his hip. My eyes slowly started to droop and I slowly fell asleep, with a small smile on my lips, against my love, Raphael.

Raph's Pov..  
I looked down at Stella to see she had fallen asleep. I pushed some of her bangs out of her face, gently and I stroked her cheek softly. I smiled thinking that now, Stella, whom I thought was an angel when I first laid eyes on her is now my girlfriend. I pecked her forehead gently and I pulled her closer to me, covering her up. I wrapped my arm around her waist and the other around her head.

"I'm so happy your mine, Stellaluna", I said, softly

I kissed her forehead gently and I slowly started fall asleep, with her laying in my arms. I smiled in my sleep, happy that now that Stella loves me in return and that now I would love and protect her from anything, because now she is apart of my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella's Pov...  
It's been a few weeks since Raphael and I became a couple. I have never seen him be so happy since I said I would be his girlfriend. Everyday he would make time so the both of us could be together. We usually just stayed his room to talk or cuddle to enjoy each other's company. I felt like Raphael was really starting to make a turn for the better, since he was more playful when it came to sparring Mikey and being pranked by him. He did offer more help to Don when he needed it the warehouse, and he even tried doing meditating with Leo and Splinter. He was able to calm down when he got angry since we did the Sea Sounds meditation everyday after training. I really think he is becoming who he really is inside.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and we just finished doing our daily training with Master Splinter. I was in the kitchen making myself a glass of water. As I took a sip from the glass I felt warm hands touch my hips. I giggled and smiled as I felt a pair of soft lips touch my cheek softly. I smiled and I turned to look and see my love, Raphael.

"Hey you", he said, chuckling

"Hey sweetie", I said, pecking his lips

He smiled and he kissed my forehead. "Wanna go spend a little alone time?", he asked

I smiled and giggled. "You don't even have to ask sweetie", I said

He smiled and he took my hand and he lead us upstairs. I giggled following him and he lead us into his room and he shut the door. I giggled and I climbed into his bed. He crawled into bed and he started kissing me lovingly. I giggled and smiled and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me up to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and lower back, kissing me deeply. My fingers began to trace the back of his neck and he shivered at my touch. I giggled and they began to fiddle with his mask tails. He chuckled and his warm hand rubbed my lower back. I moaned softly at his touch and it ran up my side, then back down again.

He pulled me closer to him, closing the gap between us and he hugged me tightly and warmly. I giggled and I snuggled my head on his shoulder and I looked up to him, smiling. He smiled at me warmly and he stroked my cheek delicately.

"Mmmm you are so beautiful", he said

I giggled and I blushed red, looking down shyly. He put his hand under my chin and he brought my face up to his.

"Don't hide it, let me see it, it's too beautiful to hide", he said

I smiled and I leaned up and I kissed him warmly and lovingly. He wrapped his hand around my head and he slowly laid down with him on top of me and the kiss started to deepen. I pulled him closer to me where he was laying on me gently and we wrapped each other tightly, with warmth and protection, continuing to kiss each other with loving and sweet kisses, starting a loving make out session.

After a little while of cuddling and being with each other. We left the bedroom to get ready for patrol for tonight. I went back to my room and I got dressed into a dark red shirt, black tight sweatpants, and black sandals. I tied a black belt around my waist and I placed a few ninja stars and smoke bombs inside. I tied my hair in a braid letting my bangs fall to the sides. I walked out of my room and I saw the guys saying goodbye to Splinter.

"Come on Stella! Let's go!", Mikey called out

"Coming you guys!", I called out

"Stellaluna", Splinter said

I skid to a stop and I faced him. "Yes sensei?", I asked

"Before you go on patrol, I want you to have something", he said

I walked up to him and he faced me with a crimson and black box with a golden dragon on the top.

"I have been wanting to give you these, since I found out your skills", he said

He opened the box, to reveal kamas. The blades were curved and gleaming in the light. They were attached to black handles with silver dragons wrapped around them. I slowly picked them up and I looked at them with awe.

"Splinter this is an honor", I said "Thank you"

"It is a pleasure, these belong to an honorable kunoichi", he said

I smiled happily and I placed them in belt. "Thank you", I said, bowing respectfully

He bowed respectfully in return. "Your welcome, now do be careful when you go on patrol tonight", he said

"Hai sensei", I said

I ran out of the lair and found the guys waiting for me at the manhole cover.

"What did Splinter want?", Raph asked

"Oh he gave me these", I said, pulling out my kamas

"Woah!", they said

They looked at them with awe and surprise. "So you earned them?", Leo asked

"Yes, Splinter said he wanted to give me these when he found out my skills", I said "He said they belong to an honorable kunoichi"

"Well you are one", Raph said, smiling "A true one"

I smiled up to me him and he stroked my cheek.

"Just follow my lead you guys", Leo said

He started climbing up the ladder, out of the sewers. We followed out behind him and we followed him up the building beside us and we flipped up towards the rooftop. We stared out into the quiet part of Manhattan, the wind blowing on my braid and the guys mask tails.

"Alright let's go!", Leo said

We started running across the roof and we jumped across towards the next one. We did all kinds of stunts and flips, showing off our skills. I giggled and smiled as I saw Mikey and Don behind us.

"Catch up slow pokes!", I called out

"Who are you calling slow pokes?", Mikey called out

"You!", I called out

They were able to catch up to me on my sides. "Who is the slow poke now?", Mikey said

"Still you guys", I said, picking up speed

We all laughed and we continued roof jumping across the blocks of the city. After patrolling the city for awhile we made it towards the end of a block staring out now into the bright and loud city.

"Alright you guys we better start heading back, it's getting late", Leo said

But before we could even take one step we were suddenly surrounded by these black figures that jumped out of nowhere. We gathered close to each other, unsheathing our weapons, looking at them with glares.

"Woah are these guys ninjas?", I asked

"Yeah they are, very skilled and very strong ones", Raph said "They are the Foot Clan"

"Oh my gosh! They are too many of them", I said

"Don't worry we got this, as long as you know who doesn't show up", Mikey said

But we suddenly heard a dark laugh and we saw some of the ninjas move out of the way and someone walked forward. I saw this man come walking forward wearing this full suit of metal armor, wearing a sharp helmet, facing all of us. We just stood there in fighting stances, waiting if anyone decided to strike, then he looked over at me and walked a bit closer.

Raph's Pov..  
I stood protectively in front of Stella, as the Shredder smirked evilly at her and came closer. I had my sai's in my grips tightly as I glared him angrily.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't have to rip you apart right now", I said, angrily

He laughed darkly and he pulled out his sword. "It won't get that bad unless you hand over the pretty girl", he said

"You are not going to touch her", I said, darkly

"We shall see", he said "Get her!"

The ninjas ran at us and we started getting into an intense fight. I stayed near Stella fighting the ninjas off, not allowing any to get near her.

Stella's Pov...  
Raph was beating and fighting off each ninja that came near me. More and more ninjas appeared and they started charging at me, but just as Raph was about to attack the ones coming at me. I pulled out my kamas from behind my belt quickly. I jumped and I attacked some of them that jumped after me and I blocked their attacks with my kamas. When a few more jumped out at me, I placed my kamas back in my belt, then my eyes shined brightly and two silver and blue orbs formed in my hands. As they got closer, I released the energy that I had in my palms and they exploded off of me and landed across the rooftop in different directions.

I landed on the rooftop just as the glow in my eyes dimmed. They all looked at me stunned.

"Woah nice moves babe!", Raph said

I smiled happily then I faced the other ninjas. They came running out at me and I attacked a few with my kamas and I used a bit of the power orbs I had inside me to defend off more that were harder to defeat. We had defeated all the ninjas and we heard the Shredder clapping at us, smiling evilly.

"Impressive skills", he said "You certainly do have some special power"

"Well you are about to face how powerful it is", I said

I ran at him screaming and I threw a few orbs at him, but he easily dodged them. I pulled out my kamas and I charged attacking him with a variety of attacks, but he dodged each one. When I tried to attack him by jumping behind him, he grabbed a hold of my wrist and he flipped me over, but I landed on my feet. He tried to punch me in the face but I grabbed a hold of his fist but he twisted my arms behind my back, making me yelp in pain.

I flipped backwards and I kicked him in the face. I spun out but he got a hold of my ankle and he pulled it up, making me come towards him. He wrapped his arm around my neck tightly and I struggled to breathe under his grip.

Raph yelled and he and the others charged us.

"Not so fast", he said

He put his sword touching my throat and they stopped dead in their tracks. I saw Raph glare at him very angrily and aggressively. I don't think I have ever seen him look the angry before.

"Let her go! NOW!", he yelled

"I'm sorry but she and I have some unfinished business to take care of! So long mutant freaks!", he yelled

He threw a smoke bomb as I screamed. "STELLA NO!", he yelled running towards the smoke

Raph's Pov...  
But it was too late, they were gone. I looked around frantically to see if they ran into a certain direction, but they disappeared without a trace. I found her kamas on the rooftop on top of each other. I picked up her kamas that she left behind and I gripped them in my hands tightly, looking at the ground. "No, no!", I said, to myself "We got to find her!"

"But how?", Mikey asked "Shredder can be anywhere!"

"Wait I got it", Donnie said, pulling something out of his belt "I put a tracking device on her Shell Cell, so we would know where she would be at"

He picked up a signal and he found her location. "North of 75th and East of Maryland Boulevard", he said, quickly

"We got no time to loose! We have to save her", Leo said

"Let's move!", I said

We ran across the rooftops towards the location where the Shredder had Stella. We made it to a taller tower with the Foot Clan symbol on the front of it. We laid low on the building next to it, seeing it was being guarded. We jumped across towards the bottom part and we started climbing up the building. Leo gave me a hand signal to flip up and attack. I nodded and we both flipped up and we kicked the two Foot soldiers out cold and we snuck inside.

We looked around to see it was not being guarded along the hall and not a moment went by till I heard Stella, screaming.

"RAPH HELP ME!", Stella cried out

"STELLA!", I yelled out "WE ARE COMING!"

We ran at the sound of her voice, then we her call coming from laboratory. I gasped in horror, seeing Stella hanging above a huge tank of mutagen, tied up and struggling to get loose.

"STELLA!", I yelled

"RAPH!", she cried

I tried running as fast as I could to get to her, but then Shredder jumped out in front of me with his sword drawn. I tried attacking him to get through but he held out his sword and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Take one more step and she is doomed!", he said

Stella looked at me with wide eyes full of fear and horror. I looked up to her scared then I faced the Shredder.

"Don't do this, she is innocent, let her go!", I said

"Foolish turtle! She is not innocent, she took something that was rightfully mine! And now she will face the consequence!", he yelled

He threw a ninja star and it could the rope above where Stella was hanging and it snapped the rope. Stella started falling, and she screamed as she fell into the tank of mutagen.

"NO!", I screamed

I saw her sink to the bottom, shaking around wildly inside, then all of sudden more Foot ninjas appeared surrounding us.

"Raph we will hold them off you save Stella!", Leo said

I ran through the charging ninjas, attacking a few that came at me with brute force and anger. I was able to reach the tank, I saw Stella was struggling trying to get loose from her bonds. She came up to the glass of the tank and she looked at me with fear. I panicked not knowing what I should do on how to save her. An idea popped into my head as I looked down at my sai's.

"Stella swim back I'm going to break the glass", I said

She nodded hearing me and she swam off to the side. I flipped backwards, throwing my sai in the air. I kicked the handle and it went spearing towards the glass. My sai struck the glass causing it to crack and the whole tank started to shatter. The mutagen came splashing out sweeping the Foot ninjas and the Shredder away. I then saw Stella, laying on the ground not moving, with mutagen covering all over her.

"Stella! Stella!", I cried

I ran over to her and I knelt down to her, picking her up in my arms. She started coughing as I started untying her.

"Stella, are you okay?", I asked worriedly

Stella's Pov...  
Before I could even answer him, I let out a yelp of pain. I felt my blood stream was boiling inside me and I felt my heart race very quickly. I slowly stood up, leaning forward, shaking very badly. The guys tried to approach me, but they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks, looking at me with horror. I looked down and I saw my skin was starting to turn green. I saw my fingers were closing together and I screamed as I felt my arms grow bigger.

I felt my legs were growing as well bigger in size, tearing up my sweatpants, and I suddenly felt my hair was starting to disappear. I screamed in pain, as I fell to my knees, feeling something growing on my back, making my shirt rip up. I felt my face was extending out more and I felt something forming on my chest and belly. I screamed more in pain as I felt my bloodstream boil more heatedly and I felt my heart was racing faster than before.

But then it suddenly stopped. I felt my heart slow down and I started getting blurry vision and dizzy. I started falling to my side and I saw Raph come quickly to me, before I blacked out.

Raph's Pov...  
I took Stella quickly in my arms and I checked her pulse, luckily she was just alive. I was shaky very badly seeing her not a human, but now a mutant turtle like me. They others quickly came over and Don checked her out.

"Oh my gosh! She just mutated!", he said, shocked

"Well duh Einstein!", I said, freaked out "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know but we need to get her back to the lair", he said

"Let's go!", Leo said

I picked up Stella in my arms carefully and gently and we ran out of the lab.

"You will be back turtles! You will be back!", The Shredder called out

As much as I wanted to go back and beat Shredder up for what he did, I knew I couldn't for Stella could be in danger after her mutation. I kept looking down at her with concern and fear, hoping that she would be okay.

"Hang on baby, we are going to get you home", I said

She laid still in my arms and my heart started to race and I started running faster, determined to get her back home, fearing she would not make it.

We made it back to the lair and Don took Stella from my arms. "I need some space, so you guys wait out here", he said

He ran to the lab with her in his arms and the doors closed. I wanted to be in there so badly with them, I had to be by Stella's side, I couldn't just stand out here and down nothing. I can't let anything happen to her, not after what she has done for me.

I punched the brick with both of my fists and I slid down on my knees, breathing hard. I felt a paw go on my shoulder and I looked up to see Splinter.

"My son, I know you are very concern about Stellaluna, but you must know that she will survive", he said

"I know she will, but I failed to protect her from Shredder, sensei", I said, upset

"You did the best you could to protect her from harm", he said

I slowly stood up. "I...I need get out of here", I said, running off

I saw Mikey try to come after me, but Leo and Splinter held him back. I ran out of the lair and I ran down the tunnels. After running for a least a few moments I made it to one spot I always go to in the sewers when I need to be alone. I stopped breathing hard from running fast, then I just fell to my knees and I broke down crying, thinking how I failed to protect my partner and my love, Stella.

Stella's Pov..  
I moaned a bit as I fluttered my eyes open. I shook my head and I looked to see I was laying in a hospital bed. I looked around confused and I slowly sat up in bed. I noticed Don was in the corner of the lab, sitting on a chair.

"Don?", I said

He quickly turned and gasped. He quickly got up and he ran to me and he hugged me close. I hugged him tightly to me and he pulled away looking at me.

"Stella are you alright?", he asked

"I think so", I said "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah we are okay", he said "Here let me take you out to others, they have been wanting to know, if you were okay"

I slid out of bed and he helped me stand up. He helped me walk out of the lab and I saw the others come running over to me, cheering seeing me. They all hugged me, happy that I was okay. I got the biggest hug from Mikey, and he nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"Good to see you are okay Stella", Leo said

"Yeah we were so worried about you", Don said "You had us freaked out"

"My apologies didn't mean to scare you guys", I said

"Well it is certainly pleasing to see you are alright, Stellaluna", Splinter said

"Thank you sensei", I said, bowing respectfully

"You look great Stella", Mikey said "I like the new look"

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?", I asked

They looked at me with concern. "You don't remember what happened to you Stella?", Leo asked

"No I don't, what happened to me?", I asked

"You might want to look in that mirror and see for yourself", Don said, pointing

I slowly walked over to the mirror and I saw my reflection. "Oh", I said, flinching back a bit

I looked to see I was not a human anymore, but I was turtle, just like my family. I was a bit shorter than the boys. My skin color was a beautiful shade of jade, lighter than Raph's color of skin, but darker than Leo's. My arms and legs were semi muscular and I looked to see I had a light green, slender shell on my back. My chest and belly was replaced with a yellow plated plastron and I saw my face had extended out making a snout. I looked down at my hands to see I only had three fingers on each one and two toes on my feet. I slowly looked back up and I saw I still had my mother's necklace around my neck.

I then looked back at the guys. "You guys how I am like this?", I asked

"Well you fell into the mutagen that turned us on how we are", Don said "You passed out right after you mutated"

"Oh my goodness", I said, placing hand over my mouth

"Are you okay?", Leo asked

"Yes I am okay, I'm just a bit shocked by all of this", I said

Splinter then walked up to me. "My dear you look beautiful, even as a turtle like my sons", he said

"You really think that?", I asked

"Of course, my daughter", he said

I smiled brightly and I hugged him to me. He chuckled and he hugged me back. I slowly pulled away and he smiled at me.

"Thank you, your words are appreciated", I said

"Yeah not bad for a lady turtle", Mikey said, smiling

I giggled and smiled, but my eyes went wide a bit, as I noticed that Raph was not around. I remembered him looking at me with fear and I remembered seeing him come running towards me before I went unconscious.

"Where is Raphael?", I asked "He must be worried sick about me"

"He left in the tunnels, he felt very bad saying it was his fault you mutated", Leo said

"Oh my gosh! He needs to know I am okay", I said

"There is one place I know where he always goes in the sewers", Leo said "Follow me"

We followed Leo out of the lair and we walked down the tunnels. After a few minutes we found Raph, sitting against a brick wall, with a storm drain above his head, shining moonlight on to him. I walked slowly out from behind Don and Leo, out towards Raph.

"Raph", I said, softly

I saw him look up to me and he looked at me stunned. I quickly ran up to him as he stood up and he ran to me, nearly close to crying and he took me into his arms quickly and tightly. He rocked me gently in his arms and he buried his head into the crook of my neck and I heard him crying softly.

"Don't cry, it's okay, I'm right here", I said, softly

He hugged me tighter and he smiled at me happily. "Stella I can't believe it, you are okay", he said

I smiled and I hugged him tighter to me, then he pulled back a bit and frowned. "Stella I'm so sorry I didn't protect you against the Shredder, if I only had stay by you, I'm sorry", he said

"Raphael", I said softly "This is not your fault, sometimes things can happen when you don't expect it and that's okay. And right now all that matters is that I'm alright"

He smiled again. "You are right, I hope you don't mind being like a turtle like us", he said

"Of course not", I said, smiling

He smiled and we hugged each other close. "I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said

"Awwww Raphie is in love", Mikey said, teasingly

I smiled and giggled, and instead of seeing Raph all upset and annoyed, Raph actually smirked and chuckled. "Yeah that is true Mikey, and I'm glad I am", he said

I smiled up to him proudly that he was able to control his temper. "It's getting late you guys we better head back or Splinter will come looking for us", Don said

We all started walking back and I nudged Raph in the arm. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Good job, you were able to control it", I whispered, smiling "That was great"

He smiled and he wrapped his arm around me and we continued walking back towards the lair.

Raph's Pov...  
After everyone had gone to bed for the night, I saw Stella get up from the couch and walking over to the stairs yawning. I snuck quietly up behind her and I picked her up quickly bridal style in my arms. She shrieked and I chuckled as she looked at me smiling.

"Raphael you are so full of surprises", she said, giggling

"I know", I said, smiling

She smiled and she pecked my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I smiled and I pecked her snout and I walked upstairs with her carefully in my arms.

Stella's Pov...  
We made it back to Raph's room, which is now basically our room. He laid me down carefully and gently on the bed. I laid my arms bended beside my head and I giggled as Raph climbed into bed, crawling over on top of me. He chuckled and his soft lips meet mine. We kissed for a little while, taking in the sweetness of our first kiss as mutants. He pulled away slowly and he smiled down at me.

"You know your more beautiful than ever", Raph said

I giggled and blushed red. "Thank you Raph that means a lot to me", I said, smiling

Raph smiled and we kissed each other lovingly for a moment. "You know your missing something", he said

I looked up to him confused. "What?", I asked

Raph smiled and he reached down and pulled a silver thin piece of cloth, with two eye holes out from his belt. "I made this for you when you were unconscious, a true kunoichi isn't one until she has her mask", he said

I smiled lovingly up to him and he reached behind my head and tied the mask around my head.

He pulled back and he smiled. "Now you look perfect", he said, softly

I smiled up to him and he stroked my cheek delicately while his other hand rested carefully on my head, his fingers ran through one of my mask tails, and down my side very softly. I shivered a bit and Raph leaned in and he kissed me delicately. I kissed him back lovingly and our lips started to dance with each other's with love. His soft lips started going along my jawline delicately, then they slowly down to my neck. I gasped quietly as his lips found my sweet spot and he kissed it very gently and pressed gentle licks against it.

I lifted my head up higher to let him have better access and he kissed all around my neck, delicately, not missing one spot. I sighed quietly with pleasure and he started kissing along my collarbone, slowly and softly. He then brought his lips slowly back up to mine and he kissed me lovingly. My hand slowly rubbed his side and he moaned a bit at my touch. I smiled and it slowly went up his side across his chest very slowly and he shivered and I gave it a warm and gentle kiss.

He let out a shaky breath and his arms wrapped around my neck and waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he started kissing me passionately deeply. He pulled me up to him and sat me on his lap and my legs wrapped around his waist. His arms moved around my neck and we continued kissing each other with lust.

"You know I love you so much", Raph whispered

"I know, I love you so much too Raphael", I whispered

"You are just too...beautiful...you are perfect", he whispered

I smiled lovingly in the kiss and I laid back down pulling him on top of me. I felt his hand slowly touch my plastron. He slowly traced it and I giggled and shivered. Raph chuckled and he stroked it lovingly and I giggled more. He smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Beautiful", he said, softly

I giggled and smiled. "I'm thinking that is my new nickname", I said

"It is, because it's true", he said, smiling

I smiled and I pecked his lips. "Well then I love you too, my Big Softie", I said, giggling

He blushed red and smiled embarrassed. "Have I truly gone soft?", he asked

I smiled and I stroked his cheek. "Raphael you have changed a lot since I arrived here, I have seen you be able to control your anger and how you can calm yourself down", I said "You seem to be more happier and more understanding"

"Well it's all because of you", he said "You made it happen"

I smiled and he kissed my lips gently. He laid down beside me and he pulled me close. I snuggled closely into his chest and he covered us with the blanket. I laid my head on his chest and laid my hand on his hip and he pecked my forehead, wrapping his arm around my shell and neck.

"Good night", he said, softly

"Good night", I said, gently

He pecked my forehead again and he slowly fell asleep. I smiled up to him and I laid my head back down on his chest, thinking of how my life will now be, since I am now a mutant turtle. But I'm not going to allow my mutation to get me down, I think this could be a really good thing for me. Besides I got Raphael and my family by my side. Even though I'm a mutant turtle Raph's and my love's for each other I feel like is now stronger than before. I can tell big things are going to happen to us, but as long as we are together, nothing will tear us apart. I fell asleep with a small smile on my lips, thinking about the future with my Big Softie, Raphael.


	7. Chapter 7

Stella's Pov...  
A year has now past since I had mutated into a turtle. I thought of it as a being a good thing and it kind of gave me a better advantage. I was stronger and quicker than I was a human and my powers were growing much stronger. But the biggest thing that has really changed is Raph's and my love for each other. He thought of me changing into a turtle like him was one of the best things that could of happen to me and him, and he thinks of me now as a beautiful and skilled kunoichi.

It was a cool March morning and I was sleeping in our bedroom covered in a warm blanket. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and I smiled with content from having such a peaceful and refreshing good night's rest. I turned over on to my other side and I saw Raph was not laying in bed beside me. I sat up a bit confused of where he was, then I noticed something on the bed.

I crawled over a bit and I picked up a small note and read it.

Hey Beautiful,  
Didn't want to wake you up, so I left you these for you, I figured you needed your full ninja gear  
From, Your Big Softie

I giggled and smiled, that he was using his nickname I gave him. I crawled out of bed and I walked over to the other side of the bed and I smiled. I strapped on brown elbow and knee pads, I tied on a brown belt, and I wrapped brown wrist wraps around my wrists. I looked at myself in the mirror and I smiled seeing myself now as a full kunoichi. I took my kamas, that Splinter gave me, and I stuck them into my belt.

I walked out of the bedroom and I walked downstairs. No one was out, probably still in their rooms asleep. I went into the kitchen and I grabbed and apple from out of the fruit bowl and I walked out towards the sparring arena. I sat down on the edge of the stairs and continued eating. But when I ate my last bite, I heard something whip by me quickly and I stopped chewing the apple and I looked around confused. I swallowed what was in my mouth and I stood up slowly, looking around cautiously. I slowly walked out towards the middle of sparring arena and I saw it go whipping by me again.

I glared a bit, and I took out my kamas and spun them around, looking around quickly.

"Alright I know your there, whoever you are", I said

I heard nothing but silenced till I sensed someone behind me. I turned just as I saw someone flip down from the second floor. I back flipped out of the way before they landed in my spot. The one who jumped out at me, looked up and smirked at me. I smirked and I shook my head, seeing it was my boyfriend Raphael.

"Nice try mister", I said "But you are going to have to be quicker than that"

He smirked and chuckled. "Well let's just see if I can get you", he said

"You up for the challenge big guy?", I asked

"Oh I am so up for it", he said, smirking

"Then bring it, Softie", I said, giggling

He smirked and he ran at me and I flipped forward and I landed on my forearm and tried to do a sweep kick to his ankles, but he jumped and I flipped backwards and I tried to kick him in the chest. He grabbed a hold of my ankle and he spun me around, but his grip released on it and we clashed sai's against kamas, blocking each other's attacks.

After clashing for a little bit, his sai's and my kamas hooked on to each other. We grunted trying to get the other to fall backwards, pushing on each other's weapons. I smiled deviously as I spread out my arms, making Raph's arms shake a bit from the struggle. I moved my right leg forward and I swept his right ankle, which made him fall backwards. I smiled with victory but my kamas were still hooked to his sai's and he brought me down with him, making me fall on top of him.

Our snouts were pressed up against's each other and I moved up a bit and I smiled with victory.

"I win", I said, gloating

He smirked and rolled his eyes playfully and I giggled and I kissed his snout. He blushed red and I giggled and smiled. I got my kamas unhooked from his sai's and I rolled off of him and I held out my hand to help him up. He took my hand and I helped up off the floor. He faced me and I pecked his lips.

"Good match", I said

"Yeah good match", he said, smiling

But then I noticed he looked a little nervous and he looked away. I looked at him with confusion and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Raphael, what's wrong?", I asked

He turned to face me. "Oh...nothing", he said, stuttering

"You look nervous, is everything okay?", I asked

"I will tell you later tonight", he said, quickly "I got to talk with Master Splinter"

I was a bit confused and concerned of why Raph was acting all nervous as he walked off. I wondered what was bugging him, hopefully I will find out tonight of why he is acting like this. After waiting the whole day for it to finally get dark enough to go out, it finally came. I found Raph waiting by the entrance towards the lair and I walked downstairs from our bedroom.

"Hey", I said

"Hey are you ready?", he asked

"Yes I am ready", I said

"Good, follow me", he said

He still looked nervous as he walked out of the lair and I looked at him with more concern than earlier. He lead me down the tunnels till we got to manhole. Raph climbed up the ladder and he pushed over the manhole cover and he climbed out. After I climbed up the ladder out of the sewers, I faced Raph. "So why are we going out here?", I asked

"You need to close your eyes", he said

"What for?", I asked, confused

"It's a surprise", he said

"Oh okay then", I said

I closed my eyes and I felt Raph take both of my hands and he started leading me. "And no peeking", he said

I felt him lead me out of the alley. I felt the coldness of the concrete under my feet, sensing we were on the sidewalk. Raph lead me off the sidewalk and on to the road, then I felt we were on the sidewalk again. After a few moments of walking, I felt being lead away of the sidewalk and on to soft grass.

"Raphael, where are we going?", I asked

"You will see, just a few more steps", he said

I felt I was being lead up a small hill. I was turned around and I felt light hit my face.

"Okay you can open them", he said

I gasped and smiled amazed, seeing how Central Park looked so beautiful during the night. The moon was right above it, casting a dimmed glow. The stars were shining beautifully and they made the pond shimmer with light. Fireflies were flying all around us and I stepped out from under the tree and I held out a hand in front me, trying to touch the sight in front of me to make sure it was real. A firefly had landed on my outstretched finger, glowing.

Raph's Pov..  
I looked at Stella stunned. She looked so beautiful as the moon was shining down her, it was like she was apart of nature. I slowly walked up to her and she turned to look me. Her icy blue eyes shined and sparkled beautifully and her eye mask shimmered against the light, bringing out her eyes more.

"Raphael, this place is so beautiful", she said, happily

I smiled and I pecked her forehead. "It made me think of you", I said "But your more beautiful than this"

She smiled and we kissed each other lovingly. I pulled away slowly and I caressed her cheek gently and she smiled.

"Do you want to know why I brought you out here?", I asked

"There is a reason why you did?", she asked

I took her hands gently into mine. "Yes, there is, Stella, you and I have been together for quite some time now and everyday has been some of the best of my life. You have changed me a lot in these past few years and I think now is the best time for me to ask you something very important", I said

Stella's Pov...  
Raph kept his hands in his own and he got down on to his right knee. I looked at him a bit confused then he let go of my hands and he grabbed something out of his belt. He revealed to me a small black box. He slowly opened it up and silver ring with an icy blue stone in the middle, that matched my eyes and necklace, with two clear diamonds on the side. I gasped with seeing on how beautiful it really was and I looked at Raph stunned.

"Stellaluna Collins, I promise to always love you. Every single moment of everyday, will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?", he asked, nervously

I cupped my hands over my mouth, in shock and happiness. I slowly let tears of joy fall down my cheeks and I smiled brightly.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!", I said, crying

Raphael smiled brightly and he slipped the ring over my middle finger of my left hand. He suddenly picked me up in his arms and hugged me tightly to him. He kissed me deeply on the lips and I kissed back lovingly wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. We kissed each other with so much love, pressing our lips hard against each other's. Raph kept walking forward as he kissed me deeper, till we came towards the edge of the hill. We were unaware of it, till Raph kissed me again deeper, pushing my head back and my weight made us fall forward and we started rolling down the hill, laughing.

"Woah I'm so sorry Stella", he said

I giggled and smiled. "Oh don't worry about it, I have had harder landings", I said

I rolled off of Raph and laid down on the grass. Raph slowly climbed over the top of me and I smiled up to him, giggling. He chuckled and smiled warmly and he kissed my snout. I blushed red and he stroked my forehead.

"You know I love you", he said

"I know I love you too", I said

We smiled at each other lovingly and we gave each other a sweet and warm kiss. He pulled away slowly and our snouts and foreheads touched and we just stared at each other lovingly. I smiled and I stroked his cheek.

"So that's why you were acting all strange this morning", I said

"Yeah, I was very nervous to ask you, I felt like I was going to explode", he said

I giggled and smiled. "Oh honey, you know I would of have said yes", I said, smiling

"I just wanted it to be perfect for you", he said

"And it was", I said, smiling

"I'm glad you said yes", he said, softly

"I am too Raphie", I said, giggling

He chuckled and we kissed each other again with compassion. After a few moments we broke away and I yawned a bit sleepily. He chuckled and he rubbed my head gently.

"You sleepy?", he asked, smiling

I giggled and I smiled sleepily and yawned a bit more. "Yes, it's been a very exciting day", I said

He chuckled and he wrapped his arms around me and he picked me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style. I smiled up to him as I laid my head on his strong chest, slowly falling asleep, with a smile on my lips.

Raph's Pov...  
I watched as Stella had fallen asleep against me, laying her left hand on my chest, showing her proposal ring. I smiled lovingly at her and I kissed her forehead gently. I started walking back towards home carefully carrying her in my arms. I made it towards the warehouse and went down the elevator and made it inside the lair. It was quiet and dark, probably everyone had gone to bed. I carried Stella upstairs and we made it inside our bedroom.

I quietly closed the door and I gently placed Stella down in bed and I crawled in beside her. She snuggled close to me, hugging me around the waist. I smiled and I stroked her forehead gently. She smiled in her sleep and I caressed her cheek softly, feeling her soft and warm skin. I pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she snuggled closer, burying her head into the crook of my neck. I chuckled softly and I stroked her shell.

"I love you Stellaluna", I said, softly

She breathed softly and rubbed her head closer in my neck. I smiled and I wrapped her warmly in my arms and the blanket. I pecked her forehead one more time and I fell asleep, smiling, thinking of how I am that my girlfriend agrees to be my wife. I smiled thinking where we would get married, how our lives will be when we get married, how our love will grow, and what could be in store for us in the future. I smiled dreaming about all that with the love of my life, Stellaluna, by my side.


	8. Chapter 8

Stella's Pov...  
I was a deep and restful sleep, covered in the warm blanket. I fluttered my eyes open, from a good dream about how my wedding will be with my future husband Raphael. I stretched out my arms above my head and yawned. I looked beside me to see Raph was not there beside me. I got a look of curiosity, probably downstairs with the others. I tied my eye mask around my head and I placed my kamas into my belt.

I walked out of the bedroom and I heard Mikey singing very funny and I giggled uncontrollably, walking downstairs. I saw Mikey flip the pan and I saw a pancake go flying past me and it smacked Raph in the face. I struggled not to giggle, since it was a bit funny to see. Raph took the pancake off his face and he walked towards Mikey quickly as Mikey came out of the kitchen looking confused.

"Hey anybody know where my pancake went?", he asked

"You chucklehead why don't you look where you are flipping?", Raph said "It hit me right in the face"

"What do you expect me to have eyes in the back of my head?", Mikey said

"Boys, boys calm down", I said, gently, walking over "Let's not get hasty with each other"

They both looked at me knowing I was right, then Mikey went back to making pancakes. I placed my hand on Raph's shoulder and he looked down at me smiling. I leaned in and we kissed for a moment.

"Good morning", Raph said

"Guten Morgen", I said, smiling

"You sleep well?", he asked

"Really well, thank you", I said, smiling

"Hey you guys", a voice said

We turned to see April, whom I became good friends come walking into the lair. "April!", I said, happily

I ran towards her and we hugged each other. "Wie gent es lhen?", she asked

"Ich mache gute", I said, happily "Danke"

"You speak German April?", Don asked

"Just a little bit, I learned some while visiting family", she said

"It's very fluent", I said, smiling

"Danke", she said, smiling

I smiled and laughed a bit. "Hey Raph think fast!", a voice said

I saw a man come jumping out with long blue hair in a gym outfit at Raph. "What the-", Raph said

He knocked him to the ground and they both started to wrestle. I got a look of worry but April placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, they do this often", she said

I saw them wrestle laughing trying to get over the top of the other. I giggled and I walked over to them as Raph pinned him to the ground.

"I win again", Raph said, smirking

"Lucky shot", he said

I giggled and I looked down at the man he pinned to the floor, then he looked up at me. "Who are you?", he asked

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Stellaluna, I'm Raph's girlfriend", I said, smiling

"Woah man you didn't tell me you got a babe man", he said

I blushed red and I giggled, hiding it with my hand. "Well actually, she is more than that", Raph said

"What do you mean my son?", Splinter asked, walking in

"You guys Raph proposed", I said, smiling showing my ring "I'm getting married"

The guys looked at me stunned but it was quickly replaced with happiness. "Are you kidding me?", Leo asked

"I'm not I'm going to be your sister", I said, happily

Leo and Don smiled brightly and they both hugged me tightly as I laughed happily. "I can't believe this", Don said

"Neither can I, I was shocked when he did", I said, smiling

"Well about time you busted a move Raph!", Mikey said, laughing

Raph grunted a bit, but I took his hand and he immediately calmed down. I smiled at him and I rubbed his hand.

"Yes we are engaged", I said, happily

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for the both of you!", April said, hugging me

"Thanks April!", I said, hugging back

"I'm very happy for you, my son and my daughter, I'm proud of you both", Splinter said

"Thank you Splinter", we both said

"So when and where are you two having the big event?", April asked

"Well we haven't really thought of a date or a place yet", I said

"I actually thought of somewhere and when", Raph said

"What do you mean?", I asked confused

"I knew you would like this idea. How would you like to have it in your hometown, tomorrow night?", he asked

I got a look of shock and my mouth just dropped and I placed both of my hands on my mouth. "Are you serious?", I asked, stunned

"I'm serious honey", he said "What do you think?"

I suddenly ran into his arms and I hugged him tightly to him, he hugged back rubbing my shell. I smiled happily, letting a few tears of joy run down my cheeks.

"I guess that means yes", Don said

"Oh my gosh!", I said, excitedly "Okay, this surprise doesn't even compare when I was told I was coming to America for the first time"

We all laughed and Raph and I hugged each other tightly. "Oh my gosh Raph! This is amazing!", I said, happily

"Glad you love it baby", Raph said, kissing my forehead

I hugged him tighter to me, while the others awed at the moment. I blushed red like Raph's eye mask under my jade skin, hiding it, in his shoulder. "Cute you guys", I said, blushing

They all laughed and Raph and I pulled away. "So when are we leaving?", I asked

"Right now, we already got our stuff packed", Raph said, pointing towards the elevator

I looked at it stunned. "No wonder I didn't you see this morning", I said, laughing

Raph chuckled. "We will leave right after we eat breakfast", he said

"Awesome!", I said, happily

We ate breakfast quickly and cleaned up the kitchen. I ran excitedly to the elevator as the others followed behind and we went up towards the warehouse, with our bags in hand. Don set the security codes to lock down the lair and warehouse. "So how exactly are we going to get there?", I asked

"We will take this bad boy", Don said as he switched on a light

The light shined down on a huge helicopter that was painted light and dark green, with a see through pilot's seat, with a huge cockpit in the back, two silver blades and a huge light at the bottom. I looked at it with awe, seeing nothing like this before. "You like it? I call it the Turtle Copter", Don said, proudly

"Woah oh my goodness, this is amazing", I said

Don smiled proudly and we climbed inside, while Don and climbed into the pilot's chair. "Next off Bavaria, Germany!", he called out

The Turtle Copter started up and the blades were spinning faster and faster each second. The warehouse roof opened and we took off into the sky. I looked out the small window in the back to see we were getting higher and higher into the air. I sat back a little and I felt Raph kiss my cheek. I giggled and I faced him.

"Thank you Raphael, I can't believe you did this", I said

"Anything for you Beautiful", he said, smiling

I smiled and I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. After a few hours, I was starting to get tired. I pulled out my pillow from my gym bag and I rested it against the door of the Turtle Copter. But then I felt myself being pulled back over and I saw Raph lay the pillow on his lap and pushed my head gently on to it. "Raphie you don't have do this", I said

"I don't want to see you uncomfortable", he said, stroking my head "You just get some sleep, we got a long journey ahead of us"

I smiled up to him sleepily and he pecked my forehead. "Thank you", I said, sleepily

"Your welcome", he said, covering me up

I smiled sleepily and I snuggled into the pillow falling asleep, eager to get back my homeland in Bavaria, Germany. After at least a few hours of sleeping, it felt like we were getting lower and lower in the air for some reason.

"Hey Stella", a voice said

I grumbled a bit and I snuggled more into pillow. I heard someone shake me gently and I felt soft lips kiss my cheek. I moaned a bit and I fluttered my eyes open and I yawned. I turned to see Raph smiling and I smiled sleepily in return.

"We are here", he said, softly

"What?", I said, perking up

I quickly sat up and I fixed my lop sided eye mask. "My goodness we are here already, it feel like we are only flying for like a few hours", I said

"We got here quicker than we thought we would, we had to stop on the edge of France to refuel, but luckily we were able to get here in about 3 more hours", Raph said

"Oh my gosh!", I said, excitedly, looking out the small windows of the door

I saw we were getting closer and closer to the ground, blowing the grass underneath us, then the blades of the Turtle Copter, slowly started to stop.

"We have now landed!", Don called out

The doors opened up and the glowing sun came through inside. I put my hand out in front of me to protect my eyes from the sun and I stepped out of the Turtle Copter

"Oh my gosh! I'm home!", I said, happily

I walked out, stunned to see I was back in my homeland. A beautiful bright blue sky with not a cloud in sight. We were in a huge grass field, with purple, blue and pink flowers growing in tall grass, surrounded by a lush green forest with snow capped mountains peeking over the forest.

"You guys have to see this", I said

I saw April and Casey walk out and they looked at the scenery with awe. "Oh my goodness", April said "It's wonderful"

"Yeah nothing like I ever seen before, bigger than the forest back at home", Casey said

Then Raph and the others stepped looking at with amazement and fascination.

"Woah, it's amazing all this open space", Leo said

"Man we have been missing out a lot, up here it's", Raph said, speechless

"Beautiful", Don said

"Hey Stellaluna is this where you used to live?", Leo asked

"Yes it is, I used to come down here to enjoy the sights and be myself", I said "But come on, my cottage is not far from here"

I started running off into the field, with the wind blowing on my mask tails.

"Stella wait up!", the guys called out

I heard them laughing as they ran behind me. I looked back to see them smirking, trying to catch up with me, and I saw Splinter, April and Casey walking behind them. I ran into the forest, going along the familiar trail I go to come to the field, towards my cottage in the middle of the forest.

"Stella did you even know where you are going?", Mikey asked

"Mikey I have lived here in the woods for 14 years, I know this place like the back of my hand", I said

"If that is even possible for such a big place", he said

I giggled and I ran ahead of the others, then I smiled sneakily and hid behind a tree. I giggled as I heard the others coming towards me and I jumped out in front of them.

"Rawr!", I yelled

The others shrieked and jumped back a bit and I laughed and continued running along the path.

"Stella", Raph said, laughing

I giggled and we made it towards the end of the trail. I pulled back a few branches and I gasped and stepped forward seeing my cottage. It was a two story cream colored cottage, with two wooden hangovers in the front and side of it. A small window that lead to my room upstairs, peeking out. On top of the roof had some grass growing on top it and a brick chimney. Surrounding it was a small limestone bridge with a little pond under it, and lush green hedges and trimmed trees.

I smiled happily seeing I was back home after being away from it for over 5 years. I heard the others walk behind me and I saw Raph walk beside me.

"Hey Stella is that your cottage?", he asked

"Yes...yes it is...my home", I said, quietly

He wrapped his arm around me and we started walking down the hill towards my cottage.

"So has this place always been here?", Don asked

"Yes, this cottage is at least 200 years of age", I said

"Woah so has your family always lived here?", Leo asked

"Yes it has been passed on from many generations", I said "It was built in 1803 by my 5th great grandparents"

"It has come a long way, I can't believe it's still standing", Don said

I smiled and we walked across the bridge and we made it towards the cottage. I picked through a plant beside the door and found a key. I unlocked the door and I walked inside and turned on the light, seeing it was the same as it was years before. It was like any cottage you would see. It had oak wooden floors and walls, with a stone fire place in the living room. A small kitchen with an oak dinning set right next to it, with a staircase leading up to the second floor.

"My very cozy looking", Casey said

I giggled and the others explored around. "You guys can look around, I'm going upstairs", I said

"I'll come with you", Raph said

I smiled and he followed me upstairs and then we walked down the hall and we made it towards a door.

"This is my room", I said, opening the door

It was a small room with a queen size bed with a white cover with golden flower lace and a cream colored bed night surrounded it with a little golden colored bear sitting in front of light blue pillows, with a white nightstand with a light blue lamp, creamed colored walls, shelves with light blue flowers and books, and small window seat with a white cushion with icy blue pillows.

I walked in slowly with Raph behind me. I touched the bed night seeing it has been so long since I was last in my own room.

"You okay?", Raph asked, touching my shoulders

"Just a bit stunned, it's been so long", I said

Raph kissed my cheek gently and I smiled up to him and he stroked my forehead gently. He then looked at the photo on my nightstand he walked over to it. He took it carefully and looked at it with curiosity.

"Stella who are they?", he asked, facing me

I took the photo from to see a man with black hair and icy blue eyes and a woman with brown curly hair and hazel eyes and a little girl with black wavy hair with icy blue eyes sitting on a hill surrounded by flowers.

"That is me when I was a little girl and my Mom and my Dad", I said

"What were their names?", he asked

"My father's name was Rowan and my mother's was Judith", I said "They used to call me butterfly when I was little"

"You look so much like your father", he said

I smiled happily. "It was always like father, like daughter in our family", I said "I always loved to be with him and my Mom together"

"They sounded like great parents", he said, smiling

"The best", I said, smiling

He smiled and he set the photo down. "After they died, and I was living on the streets, I had no one. I felt like my perfect world just crashed right in front of me", I said, sitting on the bed "It felt like a huge chunk of my heart was ripped out of my chest. I tried my best to try to survive, but it was brutal. It made me feel unwanted."

Raph looked at me with concern and he quickly sat down beside me, and pulled me into his arms, as tears fell down my cheeks. He pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead, wrapping a hand around my head, rocking me.

"Stella I know I can't feel what you have lost, but even though no one cared about you. I do. I love you and I will make you feel wanted", he said

I looked up to him. "Raphael that is most sweetest thing I have ever heard", I said, smiling a bit

He smiled and I sniffed a little bit. He wiped away my tears very gently and he kissed me deeply on the lips. I kissed him back deeply and his hands slid up my sides delicately and I shivered at his warm touch and his arms wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he slowly laid down on top of me on the bed.

His warm lips danced with mine deeply and his arms surrounded me with warmth and protection. His lips trailed down towards my neck and they started kissing my neck's sweet spot. I moaned with content and he smiled kissing it deeper with love and warmth. He started pressing his tongue gently on the spot and I moaned a bit deeper and I lifted my head up.

He climbed more on top of me and he kissed and sucked it gently, laying over the top of me. "I can't wait for tomorrow", he whispered

"I know, I can't wait either Softie", I whispered, giggling

He chuckled and he kissed my lips once again and I kissed his lips sweetly. He nuzzled his snout against mine and I giggled blushing and I nuzzled mine against his, touching my forehead with his.

"You know your beautiful", he said, sweetly

I giggled and blushed. "And you are handsome, Softie", I said, giggling

He chuckled and he kissed my forehead. "We should head back to the others or they will think we will never come back down", Raph said

I giggled and smiled. "Probably should, but at least we will have some time together tonight", I said, smiling

He smiled and he pecked my forehead and he climbed off of me and I got off the bed. We walked downstairs to everyone and we were seeing April and Casey leaving the cottage.

"Where are you two going?", I asked

"Oh Casey and I are going to head down to the village and get food for dinner tonight", April said

"Oh okay, sounds great", I said, smiling

"We will be back in a little bit", April said

Casey and her left, closing the door. "I'm going outside to meditate", Splinter said "I'll be in the field"

Splinter left outside the back porch leaving me with the guys. An idea popped into my head of something we can do till the others get back.

"Come on, I want to show you guys something", I said, excitedly

I ran out of the cottage and off into the woods with the guys following behind me. I ran through the dense thickage till I made it to a tree with steps attached to the trunk of it. The guys were standing behind me, looking at me a bit confused.

"So what is it that you want to show us?", Don asked

"Climb up here", I said, climbing up the tree

They started climbing up the tall tree behind me and we climbed on to a wooden platform with a wire attached to the tree going across the forest.

"What is it?", Leo asked

"You guys are going to zip line across the forest", I said, happily

"What is zip lining?", Don asked

"You guys have never zip lined before?", I asked, shocked

They all shook their heads. "My gosh you guys are missing out on one of the most fun things to do", I said, shocked

"So how exactly do you zip line?", Leo asked

"It's easy", I said, smiling

I grabbed one of the black leather beside the platform and I attached it to the wire. "Climb in", I said, smiling

Leo climbed into the seat and I strapped him inside. "So now what?", he asked

"Enjoy the sights!", I said, pushing his shell off the platform

Leo yelped a bit as he went down the wire but it was quickly replaced with laughter. "Woah this is amazing!", Leo called out, getting farther away from us "You guys have to try this!"

"Me next!", Mikey said, excitedly

He climbed into another seat and I strapped him and I pushed off the platform. "Have fun Mikey!", I called out

"Wahoo Cowabunga!", he called out

"My turn!", Don said

I attached another seat to the wire and I strapped him in and I pushed him off quickly with him laughing. "This is awesome!", he called out

I laughed and I turned to see Raph smiling. "Ready?", I asked

"Let's give it a shot!", he said

I smiled and I got him strapped into another seat and I pulled him back a bit. "Hang on tight baby!", I said, giggling

I ran and I pushed him off the platform and he went down the wire, cheering. "This is amazing!", he called out "Come on Stella!"

I got myself strapped into a seat and I ran across the platform and jumped from the platform. "Here we go!", I called out

I went down the wire close behind Raph and the others and we were zooming across the forest, seeing the sun shining through the trees. We saw little birds and squirrels on the tree branches. We then heard a screech and we looked to see a huge eagle flying beside us, then it flew right across Mikey and Leo.

"Woah what was that?", Leo called out

"An Golden Eagle, we see them all time in the forest around here", I called out "If you are lucky you will spot some more up here"

"Very fascinating! We never have eagles like that back in New York!", Don called out

I laughed and smiled and I saw Raph looked back at me and smile. I smiled and giggled, blushing, I then turned my body and I spun around in my seat, laughing. "Woah how do you that?", he called out

"Just turn your lower body and lean back a bit", I called out "It's fun!"

He turned his lower body and leaned back a bit and he spun around quickly. He laughed and he faced me, smiling.

"Well that was fun!", he called out

"Told you!", I called out

Raph's Pov...  
I laughed happily and I saw Stella spin around again. I looked at her stunned and she smiled as the sun shined down on her, making her eye mask shine brightly. She closed her eyes as she spun around, it's like she was apart of the nature around her and it made her look more beautiful than ever.

"Man she is so beautiful", I said, quietly

"Look out ahead of you Raph!", she called out

I turned and my head was close to hitting a tree branch. I tucked my head into my shell, just right before I hit it. I popped my head out of my shell and I looked back at Stella.

"Sometimes it's good to be a turtle", I called out

She tucked her head in just as she was about to hit the branch, then she popped her head out of her shell.

"And sometimes it's good to be a short turtle too!", she called out

We both laughed and we continued going down quickly on the wire taking in the sights around us. We went across a huge lake that shimmered from the sun glowing down on it, we went then across a huge field and we made huge curve turn around back towards the forest.

Stella's Pov...  
We went through another part of the forest, seeing birds flying past us, going past a small creak below us then we were close to back to where we started with it ending attached to another tree, under a small mossy cliff. We came to a stop and the guys were laughing like they just a had a good time doing this.

"That was...fun!", Leo said, happily

"Yeah that was awesome! It's as about as awesome as skateboarding", Mikey said

"Very interesting", Don said

"Yeah that was actually fun", Raph said, smiling

I smiled up to him. The guys jumped down from the platform and I jumped and flipped down, cheering.

"Geronimo!", I called out

I landed in Raph's arms, knocking him down, laughing. He laughed as he fell with me in his arms. "Nice catch", I said, giggling

"No biggie", Raph said, chuckling

I giggled and I pecked his lips and I rolled off of him. "So Stella did you make this zipline?", Don asked

"Oh no, my father and my older cousins from Denmark did", I said, smiling "They made this for me when I turned 12"

"Well they certainly did a pretty good at making it for being in such a dense environment", Don said

I smiled, then we saw the sun going down in the distance. "We should probably head back, April might have the food we need to prepare dinner for tonight", I said

"Yum! I'm starving!", Mikey said, running off

"When are you not Mikey?", Leo asked, running behind him

I laughed and we started running back towards the cottage. We made it back to see smoke coming out of a chimney as we walked inside to see Casey had started making a fire in the fireplace. "Oh good you are back", April said, smiling

"This place is awesome!", Mikey said "Stella showed us how to zipline!"

I giggled and I walked into the kitchen to see April had brought make chives, potatoes, bread, and carrots. "Mmmmmm these will be perfect for making a very good dish my father made for me"

"What is the dish?", April asked

"You will see, it won't take long to make", I said

April and I started peeling the potatoes as we heard the others chatting in the living room. I started humming a little tune as I chopped up the carrots into little pieces. April boiled the potatoes over the stove in a huge pot and I started chopping up the chives and making some herbal tea. After finishing preparing dinner I rolled the potatoes in bread crumbs and I served them on to plates. We walked out into the living room and served the others. I served the last plate to Raph.

"Thank you Stella", he said, smiling

"Your welcome honey", I said, smiling

He smiled and he started eating.

"Mmmmm this is good, what is it Stella?", Leo asked

"It's Knödel", I said "One of my favorites"

"Very tasty", Casey said

"It's dumplings made from potatoes, sprinkled with bread crumbs", I said, smiling

I sat down next to Raph and I started eating from my own plate. After a few moments of silence April spoke up a conversation.

"So Stella I have been curious to know, what is that necklace around your neck?", she asked

"Oh it was my mother's", I said, lifting it up in my hand "She gave it to me when I was 10, and I haven't taken it off since that day"

"So you have worn that for 9 years straight?", Don asked

"Yes, it's very special to me, I would be heartbroken if I lost it", I said "It's the only thing I have left of her"

I saw Mikey sneak from Raph's plate and he took a dumpling off from his plate and ate it. He glared at him at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Why you little?!", he said, about to hit him

I quickly grabbed a hold of his arm and my eyes glowed brightly as my powers were starting to calm him down, and Raph's arm softened and relaxed in my hands. He breathed out a little bit calming down and I placed a hand on his shoulder, as my eyes dimmed.

"Are you okay?", I asked

"Yeah I'm alright thank you Stella", he said

April and Casey looked at me with shock. "What just happened?", April asked

"It's my power", I said

"You have a power?", she asked

"Yes I do, it's one where I am able to calm someone when they are angered or distraught", I said

"How did you get this power?", Casey asked

"I'm not sure to be quite honest", I said "I don't know how I got it"

"Okay that is strange", Casey said

"You are telling me", I said

"So every time you touch someone when they are angry they calm down immediately?", April asked

"Yes my powers go through the one I'm touching and it triggers the mind to go into a calm state", I said

"Well that is certainly is some specialty you have", April said "It must be very effective"

"It is, it helps keep the peace back in the lair", I said

"That must be a good thing", Casey said

"Trust me Casey, it is", Splinter said

We all laughed at his joke, then we continued eating our dinner. After talking for a little while, it was getting darker outside and the fire in the fireplace had burned out.

As everyone had went into the guest bedrooms for the night. I slowly climbed upstairs to my bedroom, I slowly laid down on my soft, getting under the covers. I heard the door open silently and I pretended I didn't hear it and I heard someone climb into my bed. I felt a hand rub my side and my hips slowly and softly. I moaned with content and I heard a low chuckle. I slowly turned over to see it was Raph, smiling at me warmly and I stroked his cheek.

I felt his hand stroke my plastron carefully and delicately and I shivered at his warm touch. He chuckled warmly and he pulled me closer to where mine was touching his, then he climbed on top of me. I giggled as he turned off the lamp, then it was dark, with moonlight rays coming through the window. He started kissing me with love and passion and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arm wrapped around my waist and the other touched my cheek.

I felt his hand on my cheek go on to my shoulder and down my arm, then it touched my left hand with my ring. He entangled his fingers with mine and I giggled entangling mine with his and he continued kissing me with passion. I felt his soft tongue touch my lips gently and I giggled letting him have access. His soft tongue explored inside my mouth and each time our tongues touched we would breathe heavily. I felt his strong chest touch mine and I giggled and blushing feeling it was so buff and strong. I ran my hand across it and he shivered. I giggled and I continued doing it know that he loves it.

He moaned softly and he pulled my waist closer to his and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He brought me up to him and he wrapped his hand around my head, not breaking the kiss. I felt him untie the knot in my eye mask and I giggled as it slid on to the bed. He slowly laid down with him on top of me and my hands slowly tied the knot his eye mask, making it lay against mine.

We continued kissing each other lovingly, our lips danced with each other's happily, like they were meant to be together. I felt Raph's arms surround me warmly and tightly around my head, climbing more on top of me and I pulled him closer to me. His lips slowly pulled away from mine and he rested my forehead against mine and our snouts were touching, with our eyes closed.

I felt him breathing very softly and I could sense he was smiling with love and content. I smiled and we both opened our eyes to see each others. Icy blue against light hazel.

"I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Mrs. Hamato", he said, stroking my cheek

I giggled and smiled. "Neither can I, Mr. Hamato", I said, giggling

He nuzzled his snout against mine and I giggled, nuzzling back. He slowly climbed off of me and I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arm around his shell, resting my head on his soft and strong chest. He wrapped his hand around my head and he kissed my forehead gently. I smiled, closing my eyes, nearly almost about to fall asleep.

"Good night", he said, softly

"Good night Softie", I said, softly

He pecked my forehead one last time and I felt lay down and fall asleep. I snuggled my head more into his chest, falling asleep, thinking of how tomorrow is going to be with my new husband Raphael, whom I'm marrying. I thought of how romantic it will be, how it will really show our love for each other and how it is perfect to have it here in my homeland, Germany. I smiled thinking of all that what is to come and I fell into a dream filled sleep, dreaming about my wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Stella's Pov...  
It was a busy day today. Tonight would be the best night of Raph's and my lives. We are getting married. It was late afternoon and April, Mikey, and I were preparing the food for tonight, while the guys were preparing the ceremony outside.

"I can't believe it! You and Raph are getting married tonight", April said, happily "You two look so cute together"

"Thanks April", I said, happily "I can't believe it either! It feels like we just met"

"That should do it", Mikey said, putting a dish in the oven "Now all we need to do is wait and eat it"

April and I both laughed. "Oh Mikey you and food, a perfect match", I said, laughing

Mikey smirked and stuck out his tongue playfully. "I'm going to go check up on the guys and see how they are holding up", I said

I left the kitchen and I walked out of the cottage. I walked down towards the field and I saw an arch of light blue and white flowers being set up by Don and Leo and a white aisle runner being rolled out by Casey. I saw Raph placing out the place settings on the huge table where we will be eating tonight and I smiled running towards him.

"Raphael!", I called out

I saw him turn to me and he smiled happily. I laughed a bit and I ran faster to him. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around, chuckling and I giggled hanging on to him. I felt his cheek touch mine and I snuggled into his shoulder. "Hey Beautiful", he said

"Hey Softie", I said, giggling

"Is it just me or did you become more beautiful overnight?", he asked

I faced him, giggling and smiling. "I think it's just you", I said

"Mmmm I think not, I think you did", he said, chuckling

I giggled and I kissed his lips lovingly. "Thank you", I said "The place is looking fantastic"

"We are almost done setting up, we just need to get a few more things done and the food out here and we will be good to go", Raph said

"Perfect, I can't wait for tonight", I said, happily

"Neither can I, sense I'm marrying a very beautiful girl tonight", he said, kissing my cheek

"Oh Raphael", I said, smiling

I faced him and we gave each other a small and sweet kiss. "Speaking of getting ready, I better get ready myself", I said, smiling

"Well then I will meet you at the alter", he said

"I'll meet you there, handsome", I said, kissing his cheek

He blushed red and he chuckled. I giggled and smiled and I walked off back towards the cottage. I went upstairs and I took a warm shower to clean myself up and I went back to room, but then I went into panic mode, not being able to find what to wear for tonight. I sat down on my bed, all worried, after going through my wardrobe, then I heard a knock on my door.

"Stella are you ready?", April asked, coming in

She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress, with her hair up in a bun with soft curls hanging down by her cheeks.

"Stella are you alright?", she asked

"April I don't have anything to wear", I said, worriedly

"You don't? But I'm sure you must have something", April asked

"I wish I did, but I don't, what am I going to do?", I said, worriedly

"Wait actually I think I found something that I think will look good on you", April said

She walked out of the room and I looked at her curiously. I followed her out of my room then down the hall towards my parent's bedroom. "The door accidentally opened and I saw this, and I thought maybe you could wear it on your special night", she said

She reached into the wardrobe and she pulled out a beautiful creamed color dress, with beautiful lace that trimmed and pooled in the back. On the right sleeve of the dress it had thin flower pattern that went up to the neck. She then pulled out a creamed colored veil that went to the mid back, with a row of little creamed colored roses that was went around the forehead, and cream colored slips that had a little sparkle to them.

"Oh my goodness", I said, shocked "That was my mother's dress, she said that her grandmother had given it to her"

"I was thinking that you might look great in this for tonight", April said

"Well let's see how it looks", I said

I took the dress and veil and I went back towards my bedroom. I carefully got into the dress, seeing it fit perfectly against me. I smoothed it out a bit, then I put on the veil then I slowly walked out of the room and I walked back towards April.

"April what do you think?", I asked

She turned and she looked at me stunned. "Stella, you look so beautiful", she said "Look in the mirror"

I looked in the tall mirror by the bed and I gasped quietly seeing myself. The dress looked so beautiful and it matched perfectly with my jade colored skin and my light blue necklace and ring.

"Oh my gosh!", I said, shocked

"Stella, Raph will faint seeing you like this", April said

We then heard the door knock. "Knock knock", a voice said

I turned and I gasped, but I was relieved to see it was only Leo. "Oh Leonardo, you scared me", I said

"I'm sorry, I just came here to give these", he said, showing me a small bouquet of light blue flowers

"Oh they are beautiful", I said, taking them and sniffing in the scent "Thank you Leo"

"You look amazing Stella", he said

"You really think so?", I asked

"You do, Raph is going to love seeing like this", he said

I smiled. "Thank you Leo", I said

He smiled and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. "I always wanted to have a sister", Leo said

"You know I always wanted to have a brother", I said

He smiled and I felt him hug me tighter. He slowly pulled away and he smiled. "Come on we are just about to start", he said

Leo, April and I walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. We walked out of the cottage to see it was a beautiful and clear night, not a single cloud in the star filled sky. The moon was casting a beautiful glow on a spot near my cottage thinking that's where everyone was at. I then saw a white aisle runner down on the edge of the bridge. April had walked another way out towards the field, leaving me and Leo alone.

I let out a few shaky breathes as I stepped down on the runner. Leo walked beside me and he looked at me. "Are you okay?", he asked

I looked up to him. "Yeah I'm okay, just a bit nervous", I said

He smiled and he hooked his left arm with mine. "Just don't let me fall Leo", I said

"I won't sissy", he said

I smiled, that he called me that and we walked slowly down the aisle. I shivered a bit as we took small steps closer and closer to where everyone was at. Soon we turned left of a corner and my eyes went a bit wide seeing Mikey, Don, Casey, wearing nice looking tuxes, and April on the right side of them on the other side of the aisle holding her bouquet of purple flowers. Then my eyes laid upon my future husband Raphael, wearing a nice looking tux with a red rose in his jacket and his eye mask neatly tied on, and black shoes.

I shivered a bit more as he smiled at me happily and I smiled back happily, trying to hold back my excitement and nervousness. Soon I was up to him and I received a little hug from Leo then he joined Don, Mikey, and Casey. Then Raph and I faced Splinter who read out of the book.

"Tonight we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Raphael Hamato and Stellaluna Collins. In the year they have been together, they have now decided to live their lives together as husband and wife", Splinter said

He then faced Raph. "Do you Raphael take Stellaluna, to be your wife promising to love and cherish, in joy and sorrow, sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?", he asked

"I do", he said, smiling lovingly at me

I smiled happily up to him and then Splinter faced me. "And do you Stellaluna take Raphael, to be your husband promising to love and cherish, in joy and sorrow, sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?", he asked

"I do", I said, letting a tear fall from my eye

He smiled then he faced the both of us. "Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife", he said "You may now kiss your bride"

Raphael smiled lovingly and happily and we learned and kissed each other with so much love and happiness. It felt like we were both in heaven. The kiss felt like it was the most loving, passionate, and sweet kiss we ever had. We heard the guys cheering for us as we pulled away slowly and we stared into each others eyes, smiling with happiness.

"I love you", I said, softly

"I love you too", he said, gently

After exchanging hugs and words to each other, I noticed Raph had snuck off and I didn't see him.

"Raph where did you go?", I called out

"Follow that path Stella", April said, pointing to a red runner to the center of the field

I got a look of curiosity and I walked towards along the runner and I walked towards the middle of the field. The moon was casting a glow on me like a spotlight and fireflies were flying around me. I still didn't see Raph, then I heard footsteps and I gasped a bit seeing Raph, smiling warmly and he held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?", he asked

"You may certainly can", I said, giggling

He chuckled and I took his hand and he twirled me towards him as a beautiful song started playing with a beautiful strum of a guitar and a pretty tune of a piano, as soon as I heard the lyrics I smiled brightly, hearing that it was my favorite song when I saw the singer when he was on tour. It was "Amazed by Lonestar". Raph wrapped his arms around my waist and head and I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take

Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

He twirled me around and he dipped me. I looked up to him sweetly and he looked down at me warmly and lovingly. He leaned in and we kissed each other lovingly as the last few notes of the song played.

We heard the others cheering and I blushed red as Raph brought me up to him and I smiled as we hugged each other close. "I love you", Raph said, softly

"I love you too", I said, softly

After our first dance as a couple, we had some famous German dishes that Mikey and April prepared for us and we had cut the wedding cake. But as we were eating, Mikey slapped his slice of cake in Raph's face. "Congrats Bro!", Mikey said, laughing

We all started laughing as the cake fell off his face. I saw him look up to Mikey and I stood close by him, in case I needed to use my powers to calm him down. But instead of him looking all angry, he was smirking and he smacked his face with his slice. "Thanks Bro!", he said, laughing

We all laughed again and Mikey licked the cake off from around his mouth. "Mmmmm yum!", he said

After Raph and Mikey cleaned up from their mess, we chatted for a little while about our lives, funny stories, and adventures we had. After chatting for a little while, our family and friends were going to head back home to New York, to leave Raph and I alone to have our honeymoon here in my cottage.

"We are going to miss you guys", April said, hugging me

"Oh April we are going to miss you guys too", I said, hugging back

"Hopefully Raphie here maybe will become more softer, that way I can finally win in a wrestling match", Casey said, punching his hand

"Don't count on it hot shot", Raph said

I giggled and smiled. "It's good to have you in the family Stella", Don said, hugging me

"Thank you Don", I said, hugging back

"LOVE YOU SISSY!", Mikey said, squeezing me

I giggled and laughed and I hugged back. "Love you too bro", I said "But you kind of need to let go of me, I'm kind of chocking here"

"Oh sorry", he said, setting me down

"I hope you and Raph have a good time here, and I hope it will be the best for the both of you", Leo said

"Thank you Leonardo", I said

We hugged each other close, then I faced Splinter. "I'm happy for you and Raphael, Stellaluna. I'm proud of how you have made such a change to Raphael of the way he feels and thinks of things. I'm honored to have you as a daughter", he said

I smiled happily and I hugged him close to me. He hugged back and he stroked my head gently. We pulled away and we smiled at each other. "You two have a grand time here in Bavaria and we will see you both at home soon", he said

"Thank you sensei", I said, smiling "You all be careful going home, it can get windy during the night"

"Don't worry I'm the pro at flying", Don said

"Sure you are", Mikey said, in a funny voice

Don smacked him behind the head. "Ow!", Mikey said, rubbing his head

I giggled and smiled. "Bye you guys", I said

"Bye you two", they said

They climbed into the Turtle Copter and it started picking up speed making it very windy blowing on my dress. I waved up to them and they waved back flying up into the air.

After the Turtle Copter had disappeared into the night sky, the wind had slow down and I smiled seeing Raph come walking up to me. He stood in front of me and he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back lovingly and my hands rested on his shoulders, while his hands rested on my hips.

"You wanna go out for a little bit?", he asked

"That sounds great", I said "Just let me slip into something more comfortable"

He smiled and pecked my forehead. "Okay, meet me back outside", he said

I smiled and I kissed his lips then I walked upstairs. I went into my bedroom and I carefully took of my veil, hanging it in my wardrobe.I went through my wardrobe and I smiled seeing my favorite dress I used to wear all the time. It was a black and dark green silk dress that went just right above the knee. I slipped off my wedding dress carefully, hanging it with my veil and I changed into my other dress. I smiled seeing myself in the mirror, it was like seeing myself back when I was young teenager again.

I smiled and I walked downstairs, but I didn't see Raph inside the cottage. I got a look of curiosity and I walked out of the cottage, closing the door. I then saw him standing on a small grassy hill, wearing only his eye mask and belt, and the wind was blowing softly, making his eye mask tails fly in the wind.

I smiled seeing the moon casting a glow on him, showing his complexion and strong figure. I blushed red and smiled. He looked...happy, like his life had changed. I slowly walked up to him and he smiled warmly down at me, his warm hazel eyes glowed under the moon. I blushed red and he held out his hand. I took his hand and he twirled me around a bit, making my dress spin and fly up in the air a bit.

"You look beautiful", he said, warmly

"Thank you", I said, lovingly

He smiled and he kissed my lips gently. He took my hand gently into mine and he lead me down the small hill. He lead me through the woods, seeing fireflies flying all around and the moonlight was shining through out the tree branches. He lead me out of the woods till we made it the field that we were at yesterday while zip lining.

He lead me towards a hill and he had laid down, taking me carefully down with him. I laid my head on his chest and my right hand on his plastron. He had his arm around my waist and we looked up to the stars that were shining beautifully. We stared up at the stars, pointing out a few constellations we knew. We looked up them for a little while then the moon was starting to get higher into the air.

"What should we do now?", I asked

I placed my hand on his plastron and I stroked it gently He shivered a bit against me and I smiled as I stroked it more carefully and delicately. I looked up to him and he smiled down at me, then he looked out towards the field and I followed his gaze as he stared at the lake down at the end of the field. We looked back at each other and he smiled at me.

"Wanna go for a swim?", he asked

"That sounds nice", I said, smiling

He smiled and he pecked me forehead. His arm slowly went under my legs and he sat up, picking me up bridal style. I giggled and I hung on to him around his neck and he carried me down towards the lake. He stopped along the edge and he set me down carefully behind him. He kissed me gently on the lips as I felt his hands go up behind my shell. I felt his capable hands untie the strings holding up my dress and it slowly slid down my body on to the ground. I shivered a bit, feeling his hands stroking my sides and hips. My hands slowly came towards his plastron and they touched his belt around him. My hands slowly and carefully untied the knot making it slide off, landing right next to my dress.

He chuckled warmly and he took my hand gently into his and he lead me towards the shallow part of the lake. He stepped in and I slowly stepped in following him. I shivered a bit from the cold water touching my skin, but I got used to it quickly. We swam out towards the middle of the lake where the full moon was casting a glow on the water, making it shimmer.

We stopped right in the middle of the glow, then we faced each other smiling lovingly. I blushed seeing how Raph looked so handsome against the moonlight and the water shimmering around him and making his hazel eyes glow, beautifully. Raph swam a bit towards me and I giggled as he kissed my snout. I smiled and I kissed his lips warmly. He kissed back wrapping his arms around my shell and head. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and we kissed each other passionately.

"You are so beautiful", he said, softly

I kissed him deeper to respond and he kissed back deeply, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away for a moment and looked at me.

"You know I will try to make this the perfect for us", he said

"Raphael I trust you", I said, softly

He smiled and he kissed me deeply again. I kissed him lovingly back and I felt his arm wrap around wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt him lift me up a bit from the water and water slid down from my plastron and it touched Raph's plastron. I shivered and I let out a shaky breath. Raph's lips kissed my cheek then they started kissing down towards my neck.

I moaned and I lifted up my head for him. He started kissing and licking at my neck's sweet spot and my legs wrapped quickly around his waist and my arms tightly around his neck. His hand slid up my side and he pressed his lips against my shoulder. I sighed with content, then he pulled back and looked at me again.

"Do you wanna head back?", I asked

He nodded and I smiled and I kissed his snout. "Come on let's go", I said, softly

He smiled and we started swimming back towards shore. We climbed out of the lake and we took our clothes left by the edge and Raph suddenly picked me up bridal style and I shrieked as he chuckled and he walked back towards the cottage. We made it back and Raph kissed me deeply as we made it inside. I kissed back deeply and our lips danced warmly and lovingly with each others as Raph carried me upstairs.

We made it towards my old bedroom and Raph kicked the door closed. I giggled and he laid down with him on top of me on the bed. He chuckled and we kissed each other with so much love and passion, with Raph pushing me deeper into the bed. I giggled as Raph pulled the cover on top of us and he started kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned lowly and my hands went up behind his head and they untied the knot in his eye mask and I threw it off the bed.

He chuckled and his hands began exploring around me. I shivered as his warm hands rubbed my hips and his sweet and warm lips kissed along my collarbone. I moaned and I rested my hands above my head, loving his lips against me skin. I suddenly I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I felt Raph started kissing my chest, delicately.

I let out shaky breathes as Raph started kissing down my right side, then on to my plastron. I can't help but moan and shiver as he plants each kiss with soft and warm lips all over, making my whole body shiver. He gave some teasing licks and sucks and I giggled uncontrollably since it was ticklish. I heard Raph chuckle then he brought his lips back up to mine, kissing them again with love. His hands pinned my hands that were above my head and he kissed me deeper. I giggled and he chuckled as our lips continued to dance with each other's. I blushed red as I felt his strong chest touch mine and one of my hands slipped out from his grasp and I stroked it warmly.

He shivered at my touch and I leaned up and I kissed his chest sweetly. He moaned deeply at my touch and I kissed it all over gently. He moaned and shivered and I giggled knowing that he loves it and he wrapped his arm around my shell and head and I continued kissing it all over gently. He moaned and shivered with each kiss I pressed on him and I smiled. I brought my lips back up to his and he kissed me lovingly and I kissed back deeply as he pulled me on to his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He leaned back with me in his arms, laying down with me on top of him. I giggled and he chuckled and smile then I felt his soft tongue touch my lips. I opened my mouth slowly and I felt his tongue go explore inside and I smiled as I stroked his strong arms. He smiled in the kiss and I felt him massage my shell and I moaned lowly with content.

He sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around me and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I felt his hands slowly run up my shell and behind my head, and they started untying my eye mask that slipped down my shell, then Raph threw it off the bed and it landed right on top of his. I giggled then Raph kissed me again sweetly then went in front of me.

"Are you ready?", he asked softly "I won't do it if you don't feel comfortable"

I smiled and I stroked his cheek. "I'm ready Raphael", I said, smiling

He smiled and he kissed me deeply on the lips pushing my head deeper into the bed. A few minutes later we were laying in bed, hugging each other close. We both smiled up to each other lovingly and softly and we kissed each other gently on the lips. He nuzzled his snout against mine and I giggled nuzzling his and he smiled happily.

"I hope that this night was okay for you", Raph said

I smiled and I got up closer to him and I kissed his snout. "Raphael, it was more than okay, it was the best night of my life", I said "Not only I am happy now that we are husband and wife, but I'm happy that this night you really showed your love you have for me. I won't ever forget this night, because it changed my life because I have you"

Raph smiled warmly and he climbed over me and he kissed me deeply. "I'm glad you think that, because this night was the best of my life too, I'm happy that you are now with me. My heart grew a whole lot bigger when I first met you and now it has grown so much more, because you are apart of it now. I will promise to always love, care and protect you, my Beautiful Stellaluna"

I smiled happily and lovingly up to him. "And I love you my Big Softie, Raphael", I said

He smiled and we kissed each other deeply with happiness and love. I laid my head carefully on his chest as he climbed off of me. I snuggled closely and Raph kissed my forehead and I smiled up to him, happily.

"I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said

We kissed each other again and I slowly laid my head down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me warmly and protectively. I slowly fell asleep thinking of how happy I am with Raph now my husband. I wondered what would be in store for us now that we are married. I thought about how much fun we will have together on our honeymoon here in Germany. I smiled in my sleep thinking about all that could happen and I started to dream about how my life will now be with my tough but loving and gentle husband, Raphael.


	10. Chapter 10

Raph's Pov...  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open, with rays of sunlight hitting my face. I smiled sleepily out towards the window seeing it was a clear and sunny day. I smiled thinking of how last night was the best night of my life, now that Stellaluna is now my wife. I stretched out my arms, then they laid down by my sides, but I didn't feel Stella laying beside me.

I looked over to my side to see her side of the bed was empty. I looked around confused of where she could of gone, then I saw the door cracked open. I slowly slid out of bed and I walked out of the room. I heard the sound of running water coming from another room down the hall and I walked over to it curiously and I opened the door slightly. I peeked my head inside and I smiled and chuckled warmly seeing Stella, taking a shower with the curtain showing her figure.

I slowly walked inside, closing the door back again and I slowly walked over to her, smiling, hearing her humming.

Stella's Pov...  
I was humming a little song while the hot water was pouring down all over my face and body. I heard the curtain rustle a bit open, then I heard someone climbing in the tub with me. I stood still, smiling and giggling silently. I felt a pair of warm hands placed on my hips, then I felt soft and sweet lips kiss my neck. I smiled knowing it was my husband, Raphael.

I moaned lowly and I felt Raph's lips kiss my neck deeper and I felt his arm wrap around the front of my waist. I moaned a bit louder and I turned around and I leaned up and I kissed his lips lovingly. He smiled in the kiss and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. His arm went under my shell, pulling me up towards him. I jumped a bit and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He chuckled and the kiss became more loving and warm feeling the hot water come pouring down on our heads and bodies.

But then I started to feel Raph moving me down lower. I opened my eyes a bit and I saw Raph go down on his knees and he laid me down carefully in the tub without him breaking the kiss. I giggled as he surrounded me with warmth, love and protection. He kissed me lips deeply with love, then he started kissing along my jawline down to my neck. I moaned as he founded my sweet spot. He chuckled against my neck, making me giggle and shiver, then he started kissing and licking gently on my sweet spot.

He smiled nuzzling his snout deeper into my neck and I felt his stroke my plastron slowly and softly in a circular motion. I shivered and I let out a few shaky breathes. He stroked it softly all around giving a few teasing tickles. I giggled uncontrollably and smiled, closing my eyes. He chuckled and he tickled my plastron more teasingly. I struggled not to laugh being under his strong hold and I shivered uncontrollably. He did it more teasingly and I finally started laughing and I struggled underneath him. He smiled and he brought his lips back up to mine, reconnecting them as I still gigged at him tickling my plastron. He slowly pulled away and stopped tickling me and I blushed red up to him. He chuckled and he pecked my forehead.

"Good morning Beautiful", he said, warmly

"Good morning Big Softie", I said, giggling

He smiled and he kissed my snout and I blushed red. "I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said

He stroked my head down to my cheek and I smiled up to him stroking his cheek. "You ready for our first day together?", he asked

"I'm really looking forward to it", I said, smiling

"Great", he said, smiling

He pecked me on my lips and I giggled, then my stomach grumbled. I placed my hands on top of it and I blushed red. "Sounds like someone is hungry", he said

"Mmmmm it does sound like it", I said

"Let's finish cleaning up, then I'll make you something", he said

"Thank you", I said, smiling

He smiled and he kissed me again, pulling me up to him and he helped me back up on to my feet. After finishing our shower together, we climbed out and dried and got dressed into our normal ninja gear. We went into the kitchen and Raph started making crepes and fruit salads. He walked over and he placed the plate in front of me. I smiled tasting how great and savory it was. "Mmmm very good Raphael", I said, smiling

He smiled and he pecked my cheek and sat down beside me. "I thought of somethings that we could do today, if you are interested in doing them", I said

"Hey as long as I am with you, I will be okay with anything", he said

"Oh good! Because I think you will love them", I said, smiling

He smiled and we continued eating breakfast. After we finished I pecked Raph's cheek and he chuckled as I rubbed my head against his.

"I'll be right back, I have to pack a few things for the day", I said

"Okay sweetie, I'll clean up", he said

"Great!", I said, smiling "We got a big day ahead of us"

He smiled and I walked upstairs to my room. I slid on my red jacket and I took the things I gathered earlier on my the window seat and I placed them in a forest green backpack. I grabbed another black jacket that would be big enough for Raph to wear and I walked back downstairs, seeing Raph had just finished cleaning up the dishes.

He turned and smiled at me and I smiled in return and I walked over to him. "You might want to put this on, it's a bit breezy this morning", I said

I handed him the jacket and he slipped it on. "So what is our big day today?", he asked

"You will see, come on", I said, smiling

He smiled and we walked out of the cottage. It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, with a soft cool breeze blowing, making the trees fly softly. "It sure is a nice day, today", he said

"It always is down here", I said "Even when it's raining or snowing, it's always nice"

He smiled and he kissed my cheek. I blushed red and smiled giggling. "So where are we off to?", he asked

"Down by the lake we went to last night", I said, smiling "I want to show a little fun activity my Dad and I used to do"

We walked down the trail and we made it towards the lake we were at. "My Dad and I came down here a lot to spend time together and we skipped rocks across the water", I said

"You can do that?", he asked, surprised

"Yes it is really amazing to see", I said "When I first saw it I didn't think it was possible till my Dad showed me how he did it"

We stopped along the edge and I slid off my backpack and placed it down by a rock.

"So how do you skip a rock across the water?", he asked

"It's a bit tricky", I said "You want to find the smoothest and flattest rocks around since they can go the farthest, like this one"

I picked up a flat rock and I flicked my wrist, releasing the rock, then it went skipping three times across the water, then sinking below."Here you try it", I said, smiling and handing him a rock

He smiled and he threw it across the water, but it didn't skip, it instead sunk to the bottom. "That is tricky", he said, a bit upset

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Try again Raphael, it will come with practice", I said

He smiled again and I handed him another stone. "Remember just a flick of the wrist", I said

He smiled and he flicked his wrist and it went jumping out four times. "Hey I did it!", he said, happily

"See you just needed a little guidance", I said, smiling

He smiled and he rubbed my head and I giggled, blushing. "Here let's see who can have their rock jump the farthest", I said, handing him another rock

"You are on", he said, playfully

I laughed and we threw the rocks across the lake. Raph's jumped five times and mine jumped six then they sunk to the bottom of the lake. "Woah mine went six times! That's two more jumps than I can usually do", I said, happily

"Would it be cool if you could make it to the other side of the lake?", he asked, smiling throwing another rock

"If that was even possible", I said, giggling

"I bet you Splinter could", he said, chuckling

"He probably could, he might have a trick up his sleeve", I said

We both laughed and we continued throwing a few more rocks across the water. We were neck and neck with the same number of jumps and we threw our last rocks across the water seeing them jump eight times and they both sunk at the same time.

"I guess we both win", I said, giggling

"And here is our prize", he said

He leaned and kissed me deeply and I giggled kissing back lovingly. He slowly pulled away and I smiled as our snouts touched each others and we stared into each others eyes.

"I love you", he said gently

"I love you too", I said, sweetly

We kissed each other gently again holding each others hands then we looked out towards the lake seeing the sun shining over it, making it shimmer beautifully against the rippling water.

"Hey I want to take you down someplace", I said "To an old friend of mine lives"

"Where at?", he asked

"Just down the road not too far from here", I said, smiling "Come with me, you will like her"

He looked at me curiously but he followed behind me. I grabbed my backpack and we walked out of the trail head and we walked along the dirt road. We then made it to an old farm with an old white cottage house and a red barn not to far from it, with cattle grazing in the fields and chickens roaming around. "Here it is", I said

"But won't your friend be shocked seeing you like this?", he asked

"Well actually she won't, in fact she won't be able to see me, she is blind", I said

"Oh well that is interesting, so she owns a little farm?", he asked

"Yes and surprisingly she is very good at keeping in check with the animals there", I said, smiling "Come on"

I walked through the gate and I walked down the stone path towards the barn with Raph, walking behind me. I saw Ms. Berger with gray hair in a bun with light blue eyes, wearing a gray long sleeved shirt and dark blue skirt.

"Hi Ms. Berger", I said happily

She turned and smiled. "Oh Stellaluna, it's been so long since I have heard from you", she said, kindly

We hugged each other gently. "How have you been?", I asked

"Oh just fine my dear", she said

"I want you to meet someone", I said

I looked back at Raph and I waved my hand to me. He walked up slowly to us, then I faced Ms. Berger again. "Ms. Berger I want you to meet my husband Raphael", I said, smiling

"Oh it's very nice to meet you Raphael", she said, sweetly

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Berger", he said, softly

I smiled up to him. "So what brings you two down here today?", she asked

"Well I was wondering if we could take Waco and BoDean out today?", I asked

"Oh of course my dear, they haven't been out in quite awhile", she said

"Great! Thank you!", I said, happily

"Who is Waco and BoDean?", Raph asked, confused

I smiled and I walked towards a stall and I slid open the door. A female brown Arabian walked up to me and a white Appaloosa walked up beside the Arabian. "This is Waco and BoDean", I said, smiling "They are her horses"

"You two have fun with them, I will be in the house if you need me", Ms. Berger said, walking towards the house

I brush off Waco and BoDean and I got them saddled up and I walked out of the barn, pulling them by the reigns behind me. Raph walked up to me and he looked at both Waco and BoDean.

"So how you do climb on top?", he asked

"Here", I said, cupping my hands to the ground "Step your foot in"

He placed his foot in between and I boosted him up on top of BoDean. I then climbed up on Waco and I grabbed on to the reigns. "So how exactly do you do this?", he asked

"Grab on to the reigns", I said, pointing at them

He grabbed on to the reigns. "Just kick her sides gently and say walk on", I said, smiling

"You sure they are okay to ride?", he asked a bit nervous

"Of course, I have been riding these two for a long time", I said "They are perfect for first time riders"

He smiled then he kicked her sides gently. "Walk on", he said

She neighed and she walked on. "Woah", Raph said, a bit stunned "This feels a bit funny"

I giggled and I kicked Waco's sides. "Walk on", I said

Waco walked beside BoDean and Raph and we rode alone the dirt trail head. "Man riding a horse feels different than what I expected", he said

I smiled. "They say riding a horse is very therapeutic", I said "It helps bring down stress levels"

"This is actually...very nice", he said

I smiled and we continued riding down the trail head. "So do you ride them often?", he asked

"I use to a lot when I was little, it was a lot of fun to ride", I said "Those were good days"

"Ms. Berger sounds very nice", he said

"She is very, I used to go down there and help her out with the farm", I said "Sometimes when I finished helping her out I would take Waco or BoDean and go ride around to enjoy the sights"

"That is very nice of you Stella", he said, smiling

I smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you", I said, sweetly

We continued going along the trail then I smiled sneakily seeing a familiar trail head that lead to one of my favorites sights. I then looked back at Raph. "Race you Raph!", I said, happily, kicking Waco's sides "Yah Waco!"

He neighed and he sprinted off. "You are on! Yah BoDean!", he said, kicking her sides

I heard BoDean neigh and she sprinted off running behind us. We galloped across the grass over the hills, across a small creak, then back on to the trail head. I looked behind me to see that Raph and BoDean were closing in behind us.

"Catch up if you can slowpoke!", I called out, laughing

He rode up beside me and smiled and laughed. "Who are you calling slow poke? Snail Girl!", he said, laughing

I laughed as we raced the horses down towards the edge of the grass cliff. We looked out towards another part of the huge forest down below with the wind blowing on our mask tails and the horses manes.

"That was fun", Raph said, happily

"Told you", I said, smiling at him

"Didn't think riding a horse would be that exciting", he said

"It is, my Dad and I used to race them to different favorite places we liked to go to or go up trail heads in the forest", I said

"Trail heads? Like trails you would walk or hike along to go somewhere?", he asked

"Yes exactly. Hey I should take you to this one trail where my Mom and I used to walk along", I said "There is this one spot where we always sat at to look at the stars"

"Why don't we head down there?", he said

"Great! We just need to return Waco and BoDean", I said "Race you back!"

I took off on Waco, leaving Raph in the dust with BoDean. "Hey wait up!", he called out

I laughed as we raced back down the hill back towards Ms. Berger's farm. This time Raph was able to race with BoDean beating me at the last minute. We made it back towards the farm to see Ms. Berger in the barn. We climbed off the horses and we walked them back inside the barn.

"Oh back so soon", she said

"We have a lot more to do today, Ms. Berger", I said

She smiled and laughed a bit. "Oh well you two have a grand time together for whatever you are going to do", she said

"Danke Ms. Berger", I said

"Thank you for lending us your horses", Raph said

She smiled and chuckled. "You are quite welcome, young man, you have fun with Stella", she said "She can keep you on your feet"

Raph chuckled and smiled. "She does, but I like it", he said

I smiled lovingly up to him and we put Waco and BoDean back in there stalls. "We better get going, the sun is setting", Raph said

I looked out through a small window to see the sun setting in the distance. "Oh yes we better get going", I said

We both walked up to Ms. Berger. "Auf Wiedersehen Ms. Berger", I said "Danke"

"Ihr Willkommen Stellaluna", she said "You two be careful out in the forest and it was nice meeting you Raphael"

"Danke Ms. Berger", Raph said, smiling

I smiled seeing he was using our home language. We both walked out of the barn and we headed back towards the trail to the forest. "There is the trail head!", I said, excitedly

I ran towards it, to see it was leading it deeper and deeper into the forest. "Come one, the spot is not too far from here", I said happily, running along the trail.

"Hey wait up!", he called out

I laughed as I jumped over a few roots growing out of the ground. I heard Raph running behind me, chuckling and I smiled. I smiled seeing a hill up ahead that lead down to the lower part of the trail and I ran faster. I jumped from the edge and landed laughing. I heard Raph cheering from the back and I saw him flip beside me and he smiled at me as he landed beside me.

I smiled at him and we continued running along the trail head laughing, enjoying the sights and hearing the sounds of nature. After a little while we slowed down and we started walking up the rest of the trail. We walked side by side with each other, loving and seeing the beautiful evening. The sun was setting off in the distance behind the trees, casting a beautiful sunset of pink, red, orange and yellow.

I saw Raph pluck a red poppy and he handed it to me. I smiled lovingly up to him and I took the flower gently in my hand and I kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me and pressed his head against mine. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling loved by him. After a little while of walking I could see we were getting closer and closer to the old spot.

"It's just right up here", I said, excitedly

I ran ahead and I smiled seeing it was the same spot like it was every time I came down here. It was a little clearing surrounded by trees with bushes some of them with growing colorful flowers, a huge log that rested in the middle of the clearing, and the sun peeking through the trees. I heard Raph walk up behind me.

"This is it!", I said

I walked out and set my backpack down by the log and Raph gathered up some sticks and placed them in a little pile. I grabbed 2 sticks by the log and I started rubbing them together to make a fire. Soon there was a spark and a little smoke, I blew on it and it started to smoke more and it rubbed it a little more then a small fire started up.

I sat down by Raph against the log and snuggled close to him, and he wrapped his arm around me, smiling.

"Do you want to make some smores?", I asked

"What's a smore?", he asked, confused

I looked at him with shock. "You never had a smore before?", I asked

"No I haven't", he said "What is it?"

"It's only one of the best things to eat when you are out in nature", I said, smiling

"How do you make them?", he asked

"It's easy I will show you", I said, pulling out a marshmallow from my backpack "Just take a marshmallow and stick it on the stick"

I stuck it on the stick and Raph took one from the bag and stuck it on a stick. "Place it over the fire and let it heat up a bit, just not too much or it will melt under the flame", I said

We stuck them over the fire, letting them heat up. We heard the sounds of crickets chirping off in the distance. "It sure sounds nice out here", Raph said

"It is very", I said "Especially hearing the crickets chirp"

He smiled, then we heard a howl off in the distance. "What was that?", he asked

"Oh it's probably a wolf", I said

"Do wolves live here?", he asked

"Yes, sometimes during the night you can hear them howling out in the distance to the moon, sometimes you can hear them for miles", I said

"Do you see them?", he asked

"Sometimes I do, sometimes they come by the cottage during the night and I would see the little pups playing with each other", I said "But they are pretty wild and dangerous"

"Are we okay to be out here?", he asked, concerned

"Oh yes, we are okay, they won't hurt us if we don't go near them", I said

"Oh okay good", he said, relieved

I smiled then I looked back at the fire. "Oh I think they are ready", I said

We pulled our marshmallows from the fire and we cooled them down. "Okay time for the chocolate and graham crackers", I said

I took out a bag of crackers and a chocolate bar from my backpack. I pulled out 4 crackers and I broke off 4 pieces of the chocolate bar. I handed 2 of each to Raph. "Now you put the chocolate on the marshmallow and put them in between the graham crackers", I said

He smiled and followed me of what I was doing. "Now the best part", I said

"What would that be?", he asked

"We eat them silly", I said, giggling

"Oh yeah", he said, blushing

I laughed a bit and he blushed redder. I smiled and I kissed his cheek. He smiled and he took a bite. "Mmmmm this is really good", he said "Very sweet and sticky"

I giggled and I took a bite. "Mmmmmm the best", I said

He took another bite and smiled. "Really good, so did you and your Mom make them often when you came out here?", he asked

"We did, when I first tried making a smore, I accidentally let it out in the fire too long and it melted", I said, giggling

Raph laughed and I blushed and giggled. "Well I was 5 years old at the time", I said, giggling

Raph chuckled and he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I smiled snuggling closer to him and we relaxed against the log, watching the fire, glow brightly and making us nice and warm. I then looked up to the sky and I gasped seeing what was up above us.

"Oh my gosh!", I said, getting up "It's the northern lights"

Raph looked up and gasped seeing the lights, glowing and dancing above our heads. The lights were glowing beautiful colors, pink, light blue, green, yellow, green, purple, orange and red. "You can see spirits from down here", I said, looking back at him

"Wait the lights are spirits?", he asked

"Yes, my Mom says they are ancestors from the earlier times", I said "They were warriors and animals that once roamed these lands long ago"

"It's beautiful", he said

"If you look closely enough you can see the shadows of spirits", I said, pointing up towards the sky

He looked up closely and he gasped stepping back a bit, and I saw what he was seeing. It was the shadows of dear, wolves, bears, and human warriors that once roamed the land. "That is amazing!", he said, excitedly

I smiled and we saw the lights blow slowly in the wind, making it spiral in the wind. "I thought it wouldn't show until late spring", I said, happily

"Does it show down here often?", he asked

"Well it does only during the late winter and spring", I said "You would have to be in the perfect spot to see it"

"Well I guess we found it", he said, smiling

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head against his shoulder, and we looked up seeing the beautiful northern lights. We watched the beautiful colors dance with the stars twinkling above the lights, making it look more beautiful. After watching lights dance for a little while longer, it was starting to get darker outside.

"I think we should get back before it gets too dark", I said

"Probably be a good idea in case we run into other animals out here", Raph said

I smiled and I grabbed my backpack and I slung over my shoulder. Raph took my hand and we walked down the trail back towards the cottage. We watched as we saw fireflies fly all around us and we heard the sounds of cricket's chirping, frogs croaking, owls hooting and wolves howling off in the distance. We smiled hearing all these beautiful sounds as we smiled seeing the moon shining through the trees. After a little while of walking we made it back towards the cottage.

I smiled and giggled as Raph picked me up in his arms and he chuckled and carried me down the hill towards the cottage. I smiled and giggled as he carried me inside and he carried me upstairs down the hall towards my room. He opened the door and he slowly set me down as he closed it. I slid off my jacket and hooked it on a hook beside my door. Raph slid of his jacket and he hooked it beside mine.

"Thank you Stella for showing me all these new things, it was really fun", Raph said, smiling warmly

"Your welcome Raph, I'm glad you liked it", I said

"I loved it", he said, hugging me

I hugged him back and he kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back, kissing him sweetly. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled, kissing me deeper. He slowly walked me back, not breaking the kiss, towards my bed till I was touching it.

I giggled as Raph laid me down carefully down in bed. We kissed each other lovingly and I felt Raph stroke my cheek. I giggled and blushed pink as I wrapped a hand around his head. He smiled big in the kiss and I felt his go from my cheek stroking me along my collarbone. I shivered a bit, blushing then I felt his lips go down to my collarbone, kissing it gently. I moaned lowly then I gasped a bit as he started kissing my chest delicately.

I let out shaky breathes then I felt his lips go down my plastron. I moaned and sighed with pleasure as he kissed it all over gently and softly. I shivered and giggled as he gave small licks and sucks. I stretched out a bit more on the bed, then I felt his hands go sliding up my plastron making me shiver, then they started slowly untying the knot in my belt. He slid it off of me and threw it off the bed. He pressed his lips towards the spot and gave it a gentle kiss and lick.

I shivered and giggled loving his touch, and he nuzzled his snout against the spot and I giggled more, smiling happily. He chuckled and he nuzzled my plastron with his snout more lovingly and warmly, while kissing it. I sighed with content and smiled.

"Like that?", he asked softly

"Mmmmm I do", I said, softly

He smiled and he gave it a hug, warm and loving kiss one more time. I blushed and giggled uncontrollably. I felt Raph come back up to my lips and he kissed me deeply placing both hands on my cheeks. I smiled and I kissed back lovingly dancing my lips with his, taking in the sweetness of his lips. I placed my hands on his cheeks, but they slowly went up behind his head and they started untying his eye mask.

It slid down his shoulder and arm then it went down on the bed. He brought me up to him to his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and both my hands started to roam his chest, rubbing it softly. He moaned lowly and my hands slowly moved down his sides, caressing them softly. He shivered and let out shaky breathes as he kissed my shoulder.

My hands came towards his plastron and they slowly untied his belt and it slid down his waist and I threw it off the bed to join my mine. My hands slowly stroked his plastron gently and I started kissing his strong chest. He moaned deeply and both of his hands squeezed my thighs. I giggled and I continued kissing it deeply with love and he pushed my head towards it. I smiled and I continued kissing it and rubbing it deeply. I pushed on him gently, making him fall backwards with me on top of him.

I moved up more to his neck and I started kissing the crook of it. He moaned and lifted his head up. I smiled thinking I found his sweet spot. I continued kissing it deeply giving it gentle licks. He shivered and his hands came up behind my head and they untied my eye mask. He threw it right by his and I giggled. He chuckled and I brought my lips to connect with his again. His hands traveled up to my head and they cupped around my head bringing it closer to his.

I smiled as we started having a very loving make out session, having our lips dance with each others, with happiness and love. He sat up with me in his arms and his hands roamed and rubbed all over my shell. I moaned deeply and he curved over me a bit, placing both hands on my cheeks and kissing me deeper. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and I pulled down to where he was on top of me, not breaking the kiss.

We continued kissing each other for a few moments then Raph kissed me again, and he moved himself in front of me. I nodded, smiling up to him and he smiled and he stroked my forehead and he kissed me gently. A few minutes later, I was snuggled up to Raph's chest with his arm around my shell, just covered in the sheets.

"Mmmm that was wonderful", I said, quietly

"Yeah, it sure was", Raph said, rubbing my arm

I smiled and I leaned up and I kissed his cheek. He smiled and he kissed my forehead. "This day was really amazing, I learned a lot of things that I probably would not have learned without you", he said

I smiled. "I'm glad you did, it must of been different", I said

"It was, and I loved it", he said

I smiled and I kissed him lovingly on the lips and he kissed back sweetly. "I love you, Stellaluna", he said

"I love you too, Raphael", I said

He smiled warmly at me and I laid my head on his shoulder, slowly closing my eyes, smiling. I felt Raph wrap his hand wrap around my head and his arm wrap around my waist. I felt him kiss my forehead and I felt him rest his forehead rest against mine.

Raph's Pov...  
I smiled seeing Stella smile in her sleep. She looked beautiful even when she sleeps. I stroked the back of her head gently and softly and she snuggled more into my shoulder, smiling a bit more in her sleep. I smiled seeing her smile and I kissed her forehead gently again.

"I love you so much", I said, gently "I will always love you"

She snuggled closer to me, like she was responding to what I was saying. I chuckled and I slowly closed my eyes and I started to fall asleep. I thought of how today was. How it was different. I learned a lot of new things that I have never done before in my life. I learned how to skip rocks, horseback ride, how to make smores, and learning about the northern lights. I felt like doing all this changed me. It was an experience that was making me love life more than before. Stella was really changing me, showing me that there was more than life than hiding and fighting that life is a gift and you make the best of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Stella's Pov...  
The rest of our honeymoon was the best time of Raph and my lives. We had fun exploring the woods, horseback riding, mountain climbing, going on hikes, animal sighting, and making smores over the fire and watching the northern lights shine during the night. After spending at least 2 weeks in Bavaria it was time to head back home to New York. We packed all our things and we left my cottage. I looked back towards it, happy that I was able to spend time back it in again, and how it would always be my home.

We went to the airport that was close by near the village. We snuck up the landing gear of a plane that was a one way flight back to Manhattan. We made ourselves comfortable in a part of the plane as we felt the plane take off into the sky.

"This sure was a great two weeks", I said, happily, snuggling my head against Raph's shoulder

"It sure was, because I got to spend it with you", he said, snuggling his head against mine

I giggled and I looked up to him and I pecked his lips. He pecked my forehead and I snuggled closer to him. He pulled me into his lap and I giggled hugging him to me and he wrapped his arms warmly around me. I laid my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead. "You just get some sleep we have a long way to go", he said, softly

I smiled and I snuggled my head into his chest and I slowly started to fall asleep, with a small smile on my lips.

After a few hours of flying I started to feel us flying down closer and closer to the ground. I felt Raph shake me gently and I yawned waking up and I smiled sleepily up to him. "We are here already?", I asked

"We are", he said, softly

"Great, I can't wait to see everyone", I said, yawning

Raph chuckled, but as soon as I climbed off of his lap, I felt a little nauseous. I didn't think too much of it, probably from all the flying. After the plane had landed we jumped out of the landing gear and we ran down the runway and jumped the fence. "Oh it's so good to be home", I said, happily

"Let's hope Mikey doesn't have some insane way to welcome us back home when we get there", Raph said

I laughed and we continued our way back towards home. We made it to our usual manhole cover and we jumped down inside. We walked down the tunnel and we saw the lights were on in the lair. We snuck quietly inside but then we heard someone cheering and running towards us.

"Raph! Stella!", Mikey cheered

Mikey tackled Raph to the ground and I smiled seeing them wrestle each other playfully instead of aggressively. "Well looks like someone has happy to see you are home Raph", I said, smiling

"Missed you bro!", Mikey said

"Missed you too knucklehead!", Raph said, giving him a noogie

I smiled then I saw Splinter came walking over to me. "It's good to see you and Raphael back home Stellaluna", he said

"Thank you sensei", I said, hugging him to me

He hugged back then I saw Don and Leo came running over smiling and I smiled seeing them.

"Hey you guys!", I said happily

"Stella!", they all cheered

I laughed and I ran to them and they gave me a huge and tight group hug, then Mikey joined in the group by jumping in. "I missed you guys", I said

"Missed you too sissy", Mikey said

"Yeah its great to have you and Raph back", Don said

"Glad that the both of you are now home", Leo said

I smiled up to them, but as soon as everyone had let me go, I felt nauseous again and I felt a bit of pain in my stomach. I winced in pain a bit and I rubbed my plastron to ease the pain a bit.

"Are you alright Stellaluna?", Splinter asked, placing a paw on my shoulder

"Yes sensei I'm okay, I think it's just a bit of sickness from the bumpy flight", I said

"Well you should get some rest, you should feel better in the morning", he said

"That would be a good idea", I said

"Come everyone we should let Raphael and Stellaluna rest", Splinter said

We received a hug from everyone again happy that we are home and before I could even climb up the stairs, Raph suddenly picked me up bridal style and I shrieked. "I think I better start getting used to you sneaking up on me", I said, giggling

Raph chuckled and he carried me upstairs towards our bedroom. He opened the door and he kicked it close with his foot. I giggled and smiled as he laid me down carefully on the bed. "Mmmmm good to be back in our bed", I said, smiling with my eyes closed

Raph chuckled and I felt him kiss my lips and I kissed him back hugging him to me. He hugged me close to him and I snuggled closer to him and we kissed each other a few more moments with passion and love. I slowly pulled away and he stroked my forehead.

"I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said

"Good night", Raph said, kissing my cheek

"Good night", I said, kissing his lips

I slowly turned on to my side and I started to fall asleep with Raph's arm around my plastron. I woke up the next morning and I didn't feel better than what I did, I actually felt worse. I sat up against the bed and curled up a bit in a ball and rubbed my plastron to try and stop the pain. It did work a little but not too much. I sighed with a little relief and I heard Raph turn in bed.

"Hey Stella, you okay?", he asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing my shoulder

"No my stomach is just hurting me, I don't know what's wrong", I said, rubbing it

"You think it could be a bug?", he asked

"It might be", I said "I don't know what else it could be"

"You should stay in bed today, relax and take it easy", he said

"But what about Splinter?", I asked

"I tell him everything, don't worry about it", he said "You should get some rest. I have to go do training today with Splinter out in the city. I'll be back as soon I can to take care of you"

"Thank you honey", I said, stroking his cheek

He blushed red and I giggled and I kissed his lips. He kissed back and he slowly pulled away. I slowly laid down in bed and he covered me up and kissed my forehead. "Just relax and I will be back soon", he said

I smiled. "Thank you, love you", I said

"I love you too", he said

I smiled and Raph slowly got off the bed and tied on his mask and belt and grabbed his sai's. "Bye Beautiful", he said

"Bye Softie", I said, smiling sleepily

He smiled warmly and he slowly closed the door. I smiled and I slowly went back to sleep. But after only a few hours, I felt the pain coming on again and I sat up in bed groaning and leaning over the bed, gritting my teeth. I slowly climbed out of bed and I walked out of the bedroom. I walked slowly downstairs to hear the quiet lair, probably everyone was off doing their own things. I went into the kitchen and I poured myself a glass of ginger ale. But after I took a few sips, I groaned a bit in pain, and I placed both hands on my plastron, setting the glass down, then I heard Leo walked in.

"Hey Stella, you okay?", he asked

"Mmmm no, I just feel awful, my stomach is just wrecked", I said, rubbing my plastron

Leo walked over to me and he placed his hand on my forehead then my cheek. "Well you don't feel warm or anything, when did you start feeling sick?", he asked

"Ever since we came back, I thought it was from flying on that bumpy flight but it's not going away", I said, rubbing it

"I reckon you should go see Don, it could be serious", Leo said

"I should do that now, thank you Leo", I said

He smiled and rubbed my shoulder. I walked towards the lab to where Don was at. I peeked in to see he was at his desk writing notes. I knocked on the door and he turned and smiled. "Hey Don", I said, smiling

"Hey Stella, what's up?", he asked

"Well I haven't been feeling well and I'm not sure what it is", I said

"What has been hurting?", he asked

"My stomach has been aching ever since we got back from Bavaria", I said, walking up to him

He walked up to me and he placed his hand on my forehead. "Well you are not running a fever", he said "Here come lay down and maybe I can see what it is"

He lead me towards a hospital bed. I laid down on it and he started pushing his hands all around my plastron, feeling for anything. He put the stethoscope on my plastron then his eyes went a bit wide.

"Don what is it?", I asked

"I hear something", he said

"Wait hear something? What do you mean?", I asked, confused

"Hold up you might want to see this", he said

He walked away from the table, then he wheeled over something with a monitor attached to it. "This will be cold, just to give you a warning", he said

He squeezed some light blue gel on my plastron. "Oh my goodness that is very cold", I said, shivering

"Just hold still and I will show you what's going on", he said

He placed something, like a wand, on my plastron and he turned on the monitor. He moved it around on my plastron and I started hearing something beating. "Wait what is that noise?", I asked

"Stella, that is a baby's heartbeat", he said "You are pregnant"'

I gasped in shock, not believing what I just heard. A baby was growing inside of me. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a Mom", I said, crying

'And I'm going to be an uncle! Awesome!", Don said, cheering

"And Raph will be...a Dad", I said, speechless

"How are you going to tell him?", Don asked

"I think I have a good idea of telling him, but first I think Leo and Mikey should get the news first", I said, smiling

"Hey we are home!", Mikey called out

"Speak of the devil", Don said

I giggled and smiled. "Right on time", I said

Don cleaned off the gel from my plastron with a towel and I slowly climbed off the hospital bed. Don and I walked out of the lab to see Leo and Mikey were going to prepare dinner.

"Hey you guys", I said, smiling

"Hey Stella", Leo said, smiling

"Hey sissy!", Mikey said "Do we have pizza in here?"

I giggled and smiled. "I have some news to tell you both", I said "Want good news or bad news first?"

"What's the bad news?", Leo asked

"Bad news is that we ran out of pizza, Raph ate the last slice this morning", I said

"NO!", Mikey yelled

We all laughed at his behavior. "But...the good news is, you two are going to be uncles", I said, smiling

"Wait what do you mean?", Leo asked, confused

"You guys I'm pregnant!", I said, happily

"Are you kidding us?", Mikey asked, shocked

"No, I'm serious, I just found out!", I said, happily

"Freaking Awesome!", Mikey said, hugging me tightly

I giggled and I hugged him back tightly, then Mikey started squeezing the life out of me. "Okay Mikey, be careful you wouldn't want to squeeze the baby right out of me", I said, giggling

"Sorry sissy, got a little carried away", he said, letting me go

"I'm very happy for you Stella", Leo said, smiling

"Thank you Leo", I said, smiling

He hugged me to him and I hugged him back. "So how far long along are you?", he asked

"Just one day", I said

"Her due date will be in about two months, since after her mutation it caused her to have the DNA of what a normal turtles gestation is", Don said

"But wait does Raph know about all of this?", Mikey asked

"No he doesn't, I wanted to tell you all first before he found out", I said

"Well you better watch out dudette he is coming", Mikey said

We saw Raph walk into the lair and he actually smiled seeing us, then I walked over to him. "Hey you", I said happily

"Hey Beautiful, you feeling better?", he asked, hugging me

"Much better, but there is something I need to tell you though", I said

"What is it?", he asked

"There is a reason why I was feeling sick today", I said "But I think it is a really good reason why I was"

"Wait what do you mean?", he asked, confused

I smiled happily and I took his hands into mine and I placed them on my plastron. "Raph, your going to be a father", I said, happily

Raph's Pov...  
"Are you...pregnant?", I asked, shocked

She nodded happily and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. I just looked down at her plastron with shock and I looked back at her shock. "Oh my god!", I said, excitedly

I picked her up tightly in my arms and I spun her around and she laughed hugging me tightly to her. "For sure?", I asked

"Yes very sure", she said, smiling "How do you feel?"

"I want to say that this probably one of the best things that could of happen to us", I said, happily "I'm shaking, I can't believe it. So that's why you were sick for those past few days"

"But it well worth the surprise!", she said, happily

"It sure was!", I said, hugging her tightly "I can't believe it!"

"Surprise!", she said, giggling

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!", I said, hugging her tighter

"Okay who are you and Stella what have you done with our brother Raphael?", Leo asked, sarcastically

"Let's just say Stella has helped me think about things differently and how to think the best of life", I said

"Woah dudette you are good", Mikey said

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves", she said, smiling

"I'll make dinner it's on me", I said

"Dinner yum! You are talking my language", Mikey said

"What language is that Mikey, nitwit?", I asked, giving him a playful punch

"Hahaha listen to the very funny mutant", Mikey said, punching back playfully

Stella's Pov...  
After having a nutritious meal for the baby, we decided to have a family movie night and we picked our favorite comedy movie "Ferris Buellers Day Off". I was laying against Raph on the couch while he had his hand resting on my plastron, rubbing it gently. After watching the movie everyone was heading off to bed. I walked upstairs towards my bedroom and I laid down in bed, but after a few moments, I felt a warm hand rubbing my plastron in gentle and loving way. I smiled and I turned to see Raph smiling at me warmly and I placed my hand on top of his.

Raph's Pov...  
"I love you", I said, smiling

"I love you too", she said, smiling

"And I love you too", I said, kissing her plastron

She giggled and rubbed my head. I smiled and I stroked it softly and I gave it a gentle hug. Stella kissed my forehead and she smiled down at me. I wrapped her closely in my arms towards me and I rested my hand on her plastron. I slowly started to fall asleep thinking of this was one of the best days of my life, not only now that I have Stella is my wife, but I'm going to be a father. I smiled thinking of how our son or daughter would be when he or she is born and how he or she would look like. I smiled thinking that we were blessed and we were going to have a little family of our own.

Stella's Pov...  
It's been three weeks since I found out I became pregnant. Raph and I could not of been more happier and more excited to become parents. Each morning and night Raph would rub my plastron and give it gentle kisses and talked to it. I thought of him as being very sweet seeing how he was interacting with our newborn son or daughter. I was down in the bathroom, just cleaning myself up for the day. But as I finished washing my face, I placed my towel back on the hook beside me, I noticed that my plastron looked flat and not showing a slight slope, like it was suppose to.

I cupped my hands on my plastron trying to feel for a bump, but I didn't feel anything sticking out. I then noticed Raph walking in, smiling, but he frowned a bit, seeing me looking a bit worried down at my plastron

"Hey Stella is everything okay?", he asked

"I'm not very sure Raph", I said, looking up at him

"What is it?", Raph asked

I looked down at my plastron, then I looked up to Raph. "How long did Don say before I would start showing?", I asked

"He said about 3-4 weeks how come?", he asked

"Do I look like I'm showing?", I asked "I should be having a slight slope"

Raph placed his hands carefully on my plastron, and moved them around a bit trying to feel for something, then he looked in the mirror. "I can't tell, maybe he got the weeks wrong", he said

"I should go down to see him, to make sure everything is okay", I said

"I'll go with you", he said

"Thank you", I said, smiling

He smiled and he pecked my forehead. We walked out of the bathroom and we walked towards to the lab, to where we found Don, working on some new invention he was trying to create for the past few weeks.

"Hey Don", I said

He turned and smiled. "Oh hey Raph and Stella, what's up?", Don asked, adjusting his goggles to his forehead

"Well Stella doesn't think she is showing", Raph said

He looked at us confused. "That's funny you should be showing right about now", he said "Let's take a look"

Don cleaned himself off as Raph and I walked over to the hospital bed. I slowly laid down as Don came over to us. "Okay let's see what could be the problem", he said

He squeezed on the light blue gel on my plastron. Raph sat down next to me and he took my hand into his. Don turned on the monitor and he applied the wand to my stomach. But we didn't hear anything right away like we did with my first sonogram. "Shouldn't we be able to hear it now?", I asked

"Well sometimes it depends on where the baby is laying", he said

But after a few more moments we still didn't hear any heart beat, and Don moved the wand all around of where the baby could be laying. "Don is there anything in there?", I asked, a bit worried

He looked at me with sadness. "I'm very sorry, but there is no heartbeat", he said

I gasped with fear, of what he just said. "Oh my god, no this can't be", I said, letting tears fall

"I'm so sorry, but you and Raph can try again soon", he said

I slowly let more tears fall, devastated and heartbroken hearing that I just had a miscarriage.

Raph's Pov...  
I was just in utter state of shock and heartbreaking. I couldn't believe I had just lost my child. I felt like my heart just shattered into a million pieces and I just shook my head, not wanting to believe of what I just heard.

"No...no...no, no, no, no", I said, getting up

"Raph wait", Stella said, holding out her arms

"No this can't be", I said, sounding a bit angry

Don moved closer to her and I started grunting and shaking my head, gripping my head with my hands tightly. "No this can't happen!", I said, angrily

I ran out yelling and I suddenly flipped the couch over on its side, and I just started damaging things I could get my hands on. I went down to our training are and I tore the punching bag off its chain, broke wooden boards and their stands throwing them, and I roundhouse kicked off the head of a practice dummy with anger.

"Raphael stop it!", Stella yelled

But I didn't listen to her. I just couldn't stop messing things up in my way. I yelled and I kicked over the coffee table, knocked off Mikey's video games off the T.V, and smashed Don's work table in half. I then came to a brick wall and I started punching it hard, making my knuckles hurt with each strike, causing spider cracks in the wall. Just as I was about to hit the wall again, I felt Splinter took a hold of my wrist and he pinched a nerve in my shoulder. I froze up and I feel to my knees, stiff of Splinter, pinching a pressure point.

"My son your behavior is getting out of control", Splinter said "You keep letting your anger get the best of you, you should be ashamed for what you have done"

I slowly regained my breath and I looked to see what damage I have done and I looked to see Stella looking at me with fear, gripping Don's arm, standing behind him. Leo and Mikey stood beside her, hugging her to them.

"I...I have to get out of here!", I said

I ran out of the lair, then down the tunnel and I stopped at the end and I just fell to my knees. I slowly tried to regain my breath and I just broke down crying, thinking of how badly I scared Stella and I cried harder thinking of how I lost my child, that I wanted to raise with Stella and be there for it, love it and protect it.

Stella's Pov...  
I struggled to hold my tears back, then I quickly ran upstairs towards my bedroom.

"Stella wait!", Mikey said

I didn't listen and I quickly shut the door and I leaned up against the door and I started to cry, completely scared of seeing Raph so angry. I was shaking badly and I hugged my knees to my chest, shivering badly. I slowly walked over to bed and I slowly laid down in and I started to cry hard into my pillow. After a while, I slowly started to stop crying as I let a few tears fall down my cheeks. I slowly sat up on the bed, slowly calming down. I was still shivering but luckily it was starting to stop. I heard a few quick knocks on the door and I got scared and I backed up against the bed.

"Who is there?", I asked, scared

"It's me Leo", Leo said

I started to calm down and I relaxed. "You can come in", I said, quietly

Leo slowly opened the door and he looked at me with concern, as he saw me shivering and looking frightened. He came in the room and he walked over to me. I slowly crawled to him and he sat down on the bed and he took me into his arms. I quickly hugged him to me and I started crying softly in his shoulder. He pressed his head against mine and he rubbed my shell.

"Stella I'm so sorry", Leo said

I cried a bit more, then I looked at him. "What did I do wrong?", I asked, with tears going down my face

"Stella you didn't do anything wrong, things like this do happen", Leo said "Maybe it just wasn't the right time"

I sighed and I let a few more tears fall. "But I feel like it's my fault that I lost this baby, it's gone", I said "I feel like it's my fault that I got him acting like that"

"Raph is probably just as devastated as you Stella, I don't think he meant to act like that, but it's not your fault", Leo said "I know you think it is but it isn't, don't blame yourself, he just got upset"

I sniffed back a few tears and nodded. He hugged me to him and I snuggled my head into his shoulder. "Thanks Leo", I said "I really appreciate this"

"It's no worries Stella and I'm really sorry about all of this", he said

"It's okay, it's not your fault", I said "Like Don said we can just try again"

He hugged me tighter and I smiled at him a bit. "Where is Raphael?", I asked

Leo sighed. "He ran out of the lair as soon you ran towards your room. He just looked so heartbroken and angry", he said

"Oh Raph, I should go find him", I said

"I think that would be a good idea, he really needs you", Leo said

I slowly got off the bed and Leo stood up. "Do you want me to go with you?", he asked

"No, no it's okay, I will be fine, but thank you", I said, smiling a bit "I think he just needs some comfort"

"Just be careful", he said, placing a hand on my shoulder

I smiled up to him and I gave him a hug. He hugged me back closely. I smiled, then I walked out of the bedroom. I walked downstairs then I walked out of the lair. I walked down the familiar tunnel that Leo lead us to where Raph goes when he is upset. I slowly walked around the corner and I saw Raph, sitting against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest, crying.

I looked at him with deep concern and I slowly walked up to him. "Raph?", I said, softly

He slowly looked up to me, with red eyes from crying and tears stained his cheeks. I quickly knelt down to him and I hugged him to me. He hugged me back tightly and I heard him crying in my shoulder and I rubbed the back of his head, rocking him gently in my arms. I slowly sat down beside him, still hugging and rocking him close to me.

He slowly puled back and looked at me. "Stella, I can't tell you how sorry I am for scaring you", he said "I didn't mean to, I just got so out of control, I just couldn't stop and I didn't mean it, I'm sorry", he said, crying softly and shaking his head

"Sssssshhhhh, Raphael this isn't your fault", I said, stroking his head "I know I am very upset and heartbroken too and I know that this is probably one of the most devastating thing that could happen to us. But we can't let this stop us from trying again. I know that this really hurt the both of us, but I believe in my heart that we will be able to conceive"

He looked up to me, and I wiped his tears away gently. "I know we can", I said, gently

"You are right", he said, sniffling a bit "But there is a problem though"

"What's wrong?", I asked

"Splinter is sending me away to Japan, he says I need to go and take some time to control my temper", Raph said "He came down here to tell me before you showed up"

"When do you have to leave?", I asked, sadly

"In a few days, for two months", he said

I gasped a bit shocked of how long. "Oh my, really for that long?", I asked

"Yeah apparently my temper has gone too far this time and I need to go away and relieve it", he said

"But I can help you, you don't have to go away", I said, sadly "I can help you"

"I'm sorry Stella, but I have to, it would be for the best for me and you", he said

I slowly let tears fall and I shook my head and he wiped away tears. "I'm really sorry", he said

"I'm going to miss you", I said, hugging him close

"I'm going to miss you too", he said, hugging me to him "I promise you though I will make these last few days of us together worth it, okay?"

"Okay Raph", I said, snuggling my head closer in his shoulder

He hugged me tighter to him and he rocked me slowly in his arms and kissed my cheek gently. I hugged him tighter to me, thinking of this day was such a tragedy. Not only did we lose our baby but I'm now losing my husband as well with him leaving me for months. I prayed that when Raph does leave he will come back home to me, and he will calm down from our loss and how we could conceive again and Raph and I would raise the little family that we want.


	12. Chapter 12

Stella's Pov...  
Well yesterday could of been the worst day of Raph's and my life, we had lost our baby. It was very heartbreaking for the both of us. When we were on our honeymoon, Raph told me that he had always wanted a little family of his own one day, and we tried to conceive so he and I could both have our wish.

But it breaks my heart to see Raph in such a deep depression over our loss. On a cool April morning, the lair was quiet today. Leonardo and Splinter went to go do some all day training outside of the city, Donatello was with April up in the warehouse working on some new vehicle, and Mikey went out with Casey, to go do some new stunts at an old abandoned skate park, leaving me and Raph alone in the lair.

I came down from our bedroom and I saw Raph sitting on the couch, looking down at the ground, looking depressed. I frowned seeing him look so heartbroken. I slowly walked over to him and I sat down beside him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he didn't even look up. I saw a tear go down his cheek and it made my heart break more. I took his hand into mine and he slowly looked up to me.

"Are you okay?", I asked

He shook his head closing his eyes. "Honey I know you are very heartbroken about this and I am too, but we can still try again", I said, rubbing his hand

"I know we can, I'm just worried", he said

"Worried?", I asked, a bit confused

"What if it happens again?", he said

"We can't let that stop us from trying Raph. I know it could be a possibility that it could happen to us again but I know it won't, I know we can", I said, kissing his cheek

He looked at me knowing I was right. "You are right, we can't let that stop us. I know we can do it", he said

I smiled and I stroked his cheek. "You know, no one is coming back to the lair for a few hours", I said

He smiled. "Do you want to try now?", he asked

I smiled and I stroked his cheek more. "Of course", I said, smiling

He smiled happily and I leaned in and I kissed his lips. He kissed back with love and he slowly wrapped his hand around hand around my head to deepen the kiss. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his other arm wrap around my waist. He slowly picked me up in his arm and he pulled me on to his lap and the kiss started to deepen. I felt Raph's soft tongue touch my lips and I slowly opened my mouth for him to have access.

He picked me up under my shell as he stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs towards our room without breaking the kiss. He shut the door behind us, locking it and he pinned me against it and started kissing my neck. I let out deep moans as he started sucking and licking my neck's sweet spot and I started kissing his shoulder.

He let out a low moan and he pushed my shoulders against the wall with his hands and he started kissing along my collarbone. I moaned and let out shaky breathes as he kissed along it and gave it teasing licks. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and I felt him wrap his arms around me and he carried me and laid me down on the bed.

I pulled Raph closer on top of me, as he continued kissing deeply with love all around my neck and collarbone. I moaned and shivered as he planted each kiss on me. I felt him slowly move down to my chest giving it delicate kisses all over and I moaned deeply and shivered as he kissed it all around, not missing a single spot. He slowly came back up to my lips and he kissed them gently then he started kissing all over my face. I giggled as he nuzzled my face with his snout and his arms surrounded me with warmth and love.

I slowly leaned up and I kissed the crook of his neck. He moaned as I found his sweet spot and I started kissing it delicately then my hands went up behind his head and I untied his eye mask. It landed on my face and I heard Raph chuckle. I smiled and he threw it off the bed. I giggled and I started kissing his chest as my hands slowly untied his belt.

He moaned loudly as I kissed it all over deeply and I rubbed his hips. He moaned deeper and he started kissing along my jawline and massaging my shoulders. I moaned with content and pleasure and I felt his hands trail down my arms, then on to my sides, then on to my plastron. I shivered as his warm hands slowly stroked it carefully.

I giggled as I felt his hands untie the knot in my belt. Raph chuckled and it slipped it off and he leaned down and he started kissing all over my plastron. I moaned and shivered and he started giving little sucks and licks which made giggle and shake under him. He nuzzled it lovingly with his snout and I giggled uncontrollably, struggling.

"Like that?", he asked, nuzzling it more

"Mmmm very ticklish there", I said, giggling

He chuckled and he kissed and tickled it all over. I giggled and moaned uncontrollably loving each kiss he plants on my plastron and each time he tickled a spot. He gave it one more kiss and stroke then he came back up to my lips and we kissed each other passionately. He rubbed my hips warmly in a circular motion and I moaned in the kiss and I brought him down on to me. "You are so beautiful", he said, kissing my cheek

I giggle and smile. "And you are so strong and handsome", I said, giggling

He smiled and chuckled kissing my cheek again lovingly. After a few more hours, Raph kissed me deeply on the lips and he put himself in front of me. "Are you ready?", he asked, softly

"I am ready", I said, smiling and nodding my head

"What if it doesn't work?", he asked

"It will, believe me", I said, stroking his cheek

He smiled and he kissed me deeply on the lips and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. A few minutes later we were both breathing heavily and holding each other close. Raph had his arm around my shell and his hand around my head and I rested my head against his chest, resting my left hand on his plastron.

"That was wonderful", I said, sleepily

"Yeah it sure was, one of the best", he said, looking down at me

"Let's hope we did it", I said

"Yeah I sure hope we did", he said, placing a hand on my plastron

He rubbed it a bit and I snuggled closer to him and I slowly fell asleep. "Just rest Beautiful", he said

I smiled and I fell asleep listening to the slow beating heart of Raph with chest rising up and down softly.

A few days later after our romantic night together, I felt nauseous when I woke up. I felt a little dizzy when I was in the bathroom, washing my face. Later on in the day, I then noticed I had a weird craving of eating chicken wings, with strawberry yogurt and peanut butter when I was eating in the late afternoon. I got excited thinking I was showing the first signs of pregnancy. After eating, I went to go see Don in the lab.

"Hey Don", I said, smiling

He turned and smiled. "Hey Stella, what's up?", he asked

"Well I was wondering if we could find out if I conceived again, Raph and I tried again a few nights ago", I said "And I think I'm showing signs, I felt nauseous and dizzy this morning and I had this weird craving of food just a little while ago"

He smiled. "Well let's take a look and see", he said "Follow me"

I followed Don to the hospital bed and I had laid down. He applied cold light blue gel to my plastron, "Oh that is very cold", I said, shivering

Don chuckled and he turned on the monitor and he applied the wand to my plastron. He searched around my plastron to find a heartbeat. But after a few moments I was starting to get worried when we didn't hear anything. I sighed a bit quietly thinking I didn't conceive but my sadness was immediately replaced with a little sound. I quickly looked back at the monitor and my eyes went wide of seeing what was moving around on the screen and hearing the quick heartbeat. "Oh my gosh...am I?", I asked, shocked

"Yes Stella, you are pregnant", Don said, happily

"Oh my god!", I said, happily

"Congratulations", he said, smiling

I smiled and I placed both of my hands on my plastron, happy that now another baby was growing inside me. I smiled brightly thinking of how happy I was that I was now going to be a mother, that I got another chance of conceiving a child. Just then Leo, Mikey, and Splinter had walked into the lab.

"Hey you guys what's going on?", Leo asked

"Guys you won't believe this!", I said, happily

"What is going on Stellaluna?", Splinter asked

"You guys...I'm pregnant", I said, happily

"Are you kidding us dudette?", Mikey asked, shocked

"No I'm not!", I said, excitedly "I just found out!"

"COWABUNGA!", Mikey said, happily

He did a back flip in the air cheering and I laughed and Leo came over and he hugged me to him. "Congrats sissy, I'm so happy for you", Leo said, happily

"Thanks Leo", I said, happily

"I'm very happy for you Stellaluna, I'm sure Raphael will be happy to know you both have been blessed with a child again", Splinter said

"Oh my gosh! Raph needs to know! I got to go!", I said, excitedly

I quickly ran out of the lair and I climbed up the stairs towards our bedroom and I jogged quickly down the hall. I made it towards our bedroom and I slowly opened the door. I slowly walked inside and I saw Raph packing his gym bag and he just zipped it shut. He turned and smiled seeing me and I smiled back happily.

"Hey", he said

"Hey", I said, happily "I have something to tell you"

"What is it?", he asked, walking to me a bit

"Guess what?", I said, patting my plastron

"Are you serious?", he asked, as he dropped his bag

I nodded happily and I smiled, with a few tears in my eyes. "Are you really serious?", he asked, shocked

"Yes I am, I'm pregnant!", I said, happily

Raph quickly hugged me tightly to him and I heard him crying in my shoulder as I hugged him back tightly. "Are you serious?", he asked, happily

I pulled back a little. "Yes Raph, we are going to have our little family again", I said, crying happily

Raph got down on his knees and he kissed my plastron deeply with affection and he placed his hands on my hips. I giggled happily and he smiled up to me and he got up again and we kissed each other happily and we hugged tightly. But after a few moments Raph pulled away and his smile had faded as he looked down at the ground.

"But you know it's today", he said

I frowned. "Oh yeah it is", I said, sadly

He placed his hands on my shoulders and he kissed my forehead. "But we did it", he said, smiling

I smiled back up to him. "Yeah we did it", I said

He placed both his hands on my plastron and it rubbed it gently. We both looked down to it and smiled. "We were given a second change", Raph said

I smiled and Raph leaned down and he kissed my plastron with affection and I giggled, then he looked back up to me. "We should get down to the others", Raph said

"That would be a good idea", I said "I'm sure the others will want to say goodbye to you"

He smiled and rubbed my plastron one last time and he picked up his bag and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked out of our bedroom. We walked downstairs to see Leo, Mikey, Don, and Splinter waiting for Raph. "Hey you guys", he said

"Hey Raph, congrats on your child", Don said

"Thanks bro, I was real surprised", he said

"Hopefully you will be back in time for the delivery", he said

"I hope I will be", Raph said

"You be careful out there", Don said

He smiled and they gave each other a hug. I smiled at that then Mikey jumped out at Raph.

"I'll miss ya bro!", Mikey said, hugging him tightly

Raph chuckled a bit and he got his head in a head lock and gave him a noogie. "I'll miss ya too bro!", Raph said, smirking

Mikey growled playfully and Raph had let him go and Mikey fell to the ground with a thud. "Oww", he said, rubbing his head

I giggled and Raph chuckled. "I hope that everything will turn out okay for you Raph", Leo said

"Thanks bro", Raph said

I smiled warmly seeing them give each other a brotherly hug and a pat on the shell.

"I'm really sorry to send you away my son, but you do know that this will help you with your temper", Splinter said

"I understand sensei, I know it will be the best for me, Stella, and our child", Raph said

"I hope that you will have a safe journey to Japan and you will be able to channel the anger that is within yourself, through the guidance of The Ancient One", Splinter said

"I hope I will Master", he said

They bowed at each other respect. "I will walk you down to the docks", I said

He smiled a bit and he kissed my forehead. "I'll be back you guys", I said

Raph and I walked out of the lair, then down the tunnel. We climbed out of the sewers and went down by the docks that ported cargo ships that go around the world. As we walked down the wooden dock we made it to the boat that would be shipping off to Japan. We hid behind crates so that no one would spot us. We still had a little bit before the boat left. I sighed quietly and I looked out towards the sea, watching the sunset, struggling to keep my tears back.

"Are you okay?", Raph asked, looking at me with concern

"I'm just a bit upset that you are leaving", I said, sadly

I looked down at the dock, but Raph put his hand under my chin and brought my face back up to his. "I know you are, but at least there is some happiness in this, we will soon have our baby", he said, placing a hand on my plastron

I smiled and I placed my hand on top of his. "That is true, our second change", I said, rubbing it a bit

He smiled and he kissed my forehead. "Do you think you will be back in time?", I asked

"I'm not sure though, but I will try the best I can", he said

I sighed a bit and we hugged each other close. "I'm going to miss you", I said, crying a bit

"I'm going to miss you too", he said, rubbing my shell

I slowly pulled back a little bit. "I will call every morning and night, so we talk about everything and how the baby is doing okay?", he said, stroking my head

"Okay Raph", I said, nodding my head

He smiled and he got down on his knees and he kissed my plastron with affection. I smiled and I let a few tears fall down my cheeks, and I rubbed his head. "I will try to make it back in time to see you, be good for your Mom and grow strong and beautiful. I love you so much and I can't wait to see what you look like and what you will become", he said, lovingly

I smiled. "It loves you too Raph", I said

He smiled up to me and he kissed my plastron with more love and affection and I giggled and smiled, then he gave it a gentle hug. The boat horn had sounded off and Raph got off his knees and he stood up and faced me. We hugged each other tightly and we kissed each other with love and comfort. "I love you", Raph said

"I love you too", I said

"I will see you both soon", he said

I hugged him tighter to me. He slowly pulled away and he ran off towards the boat. He snuck in through the cargo pit and the boat slowly left the port. I saw Raph's face come up to a window and I saw him looking at me sadly. He waved from the window and I waved back while I placed a hand on my plastron, looking at him sadly and letting a few tears fall.

Raph's Pov...  
I looked out through the window sadly seeing Stella was getting farther and farther away from my view. I couldn't see her anymore after I got out further and all I can see was the city. Soon I couldn't see that anymore and nothing but the sea. I slowly sat down on the cargo and I sighed looking down at the floor. A few tears escaped my eyes thinking of how I would not be with Stella throughout her pregnancy, how my temper got me sent away.

I felt like this was my fault I couldn't be with Stella and be there for her and our unborn child. I thought of how I let Stella down with my temper. I prayed that when I do come back I will be different than I was before. I prayed that I would be there in time to be with Stella for the birth of our child and how I will be a dedicated father to our son or daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Stella's Pov...  
I was now a month pregnant. I was really happy to know that I didn't miscarriage again. The baby was growing stronger and bigger each day. I did have occasional morning sickness, but other than that, it was a smooth pregnancy for me. I had this weird food craving too, I could not stop eating tangerines, oranges, and peaches with chocolate. Sometimes I think my appetite now is getting stranger and weirder than Mikey's. But at least I now am going to have this baby soon.

But it was not all happiness. Raph was still gone in Japan from being highly temperamental. It was depressing for me, since he could not be here and watch the development of our growing baby. Every morning and night we would talk for a little while before Raph had to do his training and when he had to sleep.

It was a pretty normal day in the lair. By normal you mean that Mikey was doing his daily pranking, he had prank Don while he was in his room with an air horn and he chased him around the lair, laughing. Leo was up early doing his extra training, before the guys had their daily training after breakfast. I usually just did my Soothing Sea Sounds mediation to relax with my baby or I went on walks in the tunnels to get some exercise.

After coming back from a nice and relaxing walk in the tunnels, the guys were still doing their training with Splinter. I felt my bump rumble and I giggled rubbing it, thinking the baby was hungry. I went into the kitchen and got my favorite things to eat. I grabbed a few oranges, tangerines, and peaches and I grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce from the pantry. I peeled and sliced the fruit and I squirted the chocolate all over them in a bowl.

I went into the living room and I laid down on the couch and I started eating. I turned on the TV and watched my favorite show called "Rules of Engagement". After the show ended, I had finished eating then I turned off the T.V. I sighed a bit as I placed my bowl on the coffee table in front of me, thinking about Raph.

I missed him so much. I wish that he could be here to with me and our baby. I just hoped that he would be back in time for when the baby arrives. I sat up on the couch and I took a book off from the side table, that Splinter gave me a few days ago and I started reading, about an Ninjistu folk tale. But after a little while of reading, I couldn't barely stay focus. I set the book down beside me and I sighed with sadness, placing a hand on my bump. I heard someone walk into the living room. I looked up a bit and I saw Leo come walking over to me, looking at me with concern. I looked back down and I saw him sit on the coffee table in front of me.

"I'm really sorry that you are feeling like this", he said

I slowly looked up to him. "It's not your fault", I said, softly "I just wish that Raph could be here"

"I know, I know it must be very hard for you to do this by yourself. But you do know that we are here for you", Leo said

"I know, I should try to be happy that I'm going to have this baby, it's just...its hard for me that Raph can't be here to watch it grow", I said, sadly

"Well I think I know one way that Raph can interact with it", he said

"What?", I asked, confused

"Even though he can't see it, he can hear it", he said

"He could. I could let him hear it through the phone when we talk tonight", I said, smiling

Leo smiled. "That way your baby will know that Raph is never too far away from it", he said

I smiled again and I hugged Leo to me. "Thanks Leo, you are the best", I said

"Your welcome Stella", he said, hugging back

I pulled back and I sat back then I felt the baby move around. I gasped a bit and I smiled down at my bump and I rubbed it happily. Leo smiled down to it. "Moving around?", he asked

"Yes sometimes it shifts around, but it hasn't kicked yet", I said, rubbing it

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?", Leo asked

"Well I want to keep that a surprise", I said, smiling

"Well I can't wait to meet him or her", he said, smiling

The baby shifted around again and I giggled and rubbed the front of my plastron and Leo chuckled. "Moving again?", he asked

"You have no idea", I said, giggling "Here"

I took his hand and I placed it on the front of my plastron just as I felt the baby move again. "Woah", Leo said, stunned "It feels so weird, but it feels amazing at the same time"

"It was like that for me too", I said, smiling

He smiled and he rubbed it gently. "Have you thought of names for it?", he asked

"Well not yet, Raph and I were going to discuss about that", I said "I want its name to be unique"

"I'm sure you will find the perfect name for it", Leo said, rubbing it gently

I smiled. 'Thank you Leo, for always being there", I said "You always acted like a brother to me"

He smiled up to me. "Your welcome Stella and thank you, that means a lot to me", he said

I smiled and we gave each other a warm hug. I smiled as I pulled away slowly. "Do you want to come meditate with Splinter and I?", he asked

"Sure that sounds nice, I would love that", I said, smiling

He smiled and he helped me off the couch. I smiled as we walked towards the meditation room. I smiled more thinking of how Leo was being there for me when Raph couldn't. How he helped me cope with my depression with Raph being away and how he helped bring back the happiness of me soon going to have my baby. I smiled happily that I have him as an older brother.

Raph's Pov...  
Each passing day I have been here in Japan, breaks my heart. I kept wanting each day to go by so that I could be back with Stella and our baby that will be born soon. Doing training with the Ancient One is very difficult, much harder than what I do with Splinter. I could barely focus in training, as I always thought of Stella and our baby.

Finally, after a long day of training, I was demised back to my barrack. I walked slowly along a stoned pathway, watching the sun set off in the distance, I then made it back to my barrack. I slowly opened the door to see it was just a small room, with a bed, a nightstand, and meditation mat on the side of the wall. I slowly walked inside closing the door and I sat down on my bed exhausted after a long day of training.

I took my shell cell off the nightstand and I found out I had a message from Stella. "Hey sweetie :) wanted to see how you were doing. Call me. I miss you so much 3. I smiled seeing her text and I laid down in bed and I dialed her phone.

Stella's Pov...  
After eating a very satisfying dinner tonight, I was going to head to bed for the night. After coming out of the bathroom from taking a warm shower, brushing my teeth, and washing my face I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I slowly closed the door and I climbed into bed. I took one of the long pillows I had and I curled it around me to support my back. I pulled over the covers and I slowly started to fall asleep.

But after only a few minutes of sleeping, I heard my shell cell go off. I moaned quietly as I fluttered my eyes and yawned. I slowly reached over and I grabbed my shell cell and opened it up.

"Hey Stella", he said

"Hey Raph", I said, softly

"Did I awake you?", he asked

"Yeah you kind of did", I said, softly

"Well I can let you go, and call back in the morning", he said

"No, no it's okay, I can talk

"How are you doing?", he asked

"I'm doing okay", I said, sadly "I miss you a lot"

"I miss you a lot too", he said, sadly "I wish I could be there for you. Stella I'm really sorry that I got so out of control. I was just so heartbroken about our miscarriage and it just really crushed me. If I had just gotten a hold of my temper, I would still be there with you and our baby. It's my fault I got so out of hand and it pains me everyday since I left that I can't be there for you. I'm so sorry", he said, sadly

I gasped a bit quietly. "Raphael, please listen to what I say. I know you were very heartbroken about our miscarriage and I was too really badly. I thought someone had just punched a hole through my heart. And part of this was my fault too", I said

"Stella how could it possibly be your fault?", he asked

"I didn't calm you, like I should have. I didn't come to you and try to control what was happening. I just froze, I didn't do anything. I guess seeing you that angry just made me, stunned. But if I had done something, you would have not been sent away and you would of still been here with me and the baby. I just feel like I'm the one to blame because I didn't do anything and how I lost our first child", I said, sadly

I started to cry softly. "Stella don't blame yourself for what happened", he said, gently

I continued to cry softly and I let a few tears fall from my eyes. "Shhhhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay. Don't cry. You just got scared and it's okay, I'm the one who should of been able to control my temper after all that you taught me how to", he said, gently

I sniffled a little bit, with a few tears that ran down my cheeks."It's not your fault okay?", he said

"Okay Raph", I said, sniffling a bit

"How is the baby doing?", he asked

"It's doing great, growing stronger and bigger each day", I said, rubbing my bump

"Has it kicked yet?", he asked

"Well no not yet, but it should very soon", I said

"If only I can feel it", he said, a bit upset

"But there is something that you can do", I said, smiling "Hear listen"

I put my phone on speaker and I put it down from my ear and I put it on my baby bump.

Raph's Pov...  
I started to hear this slow heart beat and I smiled happily hearing that it was my unborn child. I smiled that I was able to hear it for the first time in weeks. I felt tears spring to my eyes hearing the little sound which made a warm wrap go around my heart.

"Hey little fella. It's your Daddy. I know I'm not with you and your Mommy right now, but I will be home very soon. I can't wait to meet you and see what you look like. I want to let you know that whoever you are, whatever you become, we will always love you and always be there for you", he said, lovingly

Stella's Pov...

I smiled and I let a few happy tears roll down my eyes, hearing what he had said was very heart touching, then I felt the baby move closer to where the shell cell was, thinking that it heard what he had said. "The baby just moved closer to you Raph", I said, happily "It heard what you said, it is telling you that it loves you too and it can't wait to meet its father"

Raph's Pov...  
I let a few tears fall from my eyes and I felt a warm wrap go around my heart, hearing what Stella said of what the baby is saying. I heard its heart beating faster, like it was happy that I was near it. Even though I can't see or feel it, just hearing the sound of its heart beating was all I needed. No words or feeling could describe of what I was feeling or thinking. It felt like your heart was now fully completed, that we brought another life into our lives and how it will change it forever.

"I love you", I said, softly "I will always love you, my little ninja"


	14. Chapter 14

Raph's Pov...  
A few more weeks have past since I have arrived here Japan. My training was getting closer and closer to being completed, which meant I could soon go back to Stella and our baby that is due in a few more weeks. It was hard for me everyday, since I could not stop thinking about them. It pained me not being able to watch my baby grow. I just prayed that I would be home in time for the birth of my son or daughter.

It was hot afternoon, and today I had no training with the Ancient One. So I decided to go explore around the temple. I tied on a brown cloak and I pulled the hood over my head, since I could not be seen during the day by anyone. I grabbed my sai's and a few ninja stars and I left the temple.

I walked through the jungle, enjoying and hearing the sights and sounds that this placed had to offer. I smiled seeing that it was very peaceful and calm, like you were right in the center of it, the most beautiful part.

I continued walking through the forest then I made it towards a nearby village. I saw men working in the fields, women gathering crops, and children flying their kites. I smiled hearing the laughter of children, then I looked to see a little girl running towards her Mom and she hugged her close to her, then her husband walked up to them and kissed the woman and took the little girl in his arms and spun her around.

I sighed sadly thinking of how that moment made me think of Stella and our baby. It made me think of how a kind of a father I would be to my child and how I wanted to be the father that I want to be, dedicated and caring to my future son or daughter. I sighed thinking about how Stella would soon give birth and how I might not be able to be there in time to be her side. I looked down, but then I heard a sudden scream.

I beamed and I looked over to see these army officers come rolling up in a jeep and they jumped out and they started running through the village. Women and children were screaming as they ran away and I saw the officers were taking these crates, probably full of supplies.

I saw one woman trying to stop them but she got pushed down by one of the huge officers to the ground. I looked at them all with anger as they laughed as they loaded the crates on to the jeep.

"Someone stop them!", the woman yelled

I grunted watching the officers go zooming out of the village then through the jungle. I jumped across to another roof and I roof jumped towards the forest following the officers in the jeep. I jumped across the trees then when I was close enough to them, I took out a few ninja stars and I threw them at the tires of the jeep.

All four of them slashed each tire and I jumped down from the tree and hid in the bushes, just as the jeep stopped. "What is the hold up?", the leader asked

The soldiers jumped out from the jeep and they saw my ninja stars had slashed the tires. "Our tires got slashed sir", one soldier said

He got out of the jeep and he grunted seeing the ninja stars. "This wasn't just an accident, I think we got company boys", he said "Spread out"

The soldiers spreader out pointing their guns. I smirked down at them then I slowly and quietly jumped down from a tree. I snuck behind one soldier and I grabbed him by the shirt and I punched him in the face a few times, knocking him out. I threw him back out then the others came running over to him as I jumped to another tree. "What the heck?", a soldier said "What happened to him?"

I grabbed a vine around a tree and I slashed it out and wrapped around another's ankle and I pulled on it and he fell, then I pulled him back, knocking him out with a head butt. I then threw him back out and he hit a tree. "Where are you?!", the leader called out

I climbed up a tree and I crawled across a branch. I tied vines to my ankles and I jumped down and I grabbed the remaining two officers, punching them both in the face, then letting them fall to the ground. The leader looked behind him and saw the other two on the ground unconscious, then he looked around. "Show yourself! I'm not afraid! Whoever you are! Not of a ghost or a myth!", he yelled

I jumped down behind the leader, hiding my face with the cloak. He turned and he faced me. "I am right here", I said, darkly

"You need to be taught a lesson", he said, loading his gun

"I'm not afraid", I said, simply

"Well you should be because you have no idea who you are dealing with", he said, aiming the gun at me

"I have dealt with many dangers, but I haven't been afraid of one", I said "So I guess you will have to deal with me, I have nothing to lose or to fear"

I pulled out my sai's slowly from my belt. Then the officer started yelling and he started shooting at me. I jumped into the trees before he could of shot me and he started shooting all around trying to get me. I hid down in the bushes and waited for the right moment to strike. I slowly hid back more and I ran at him, punching him in the face, then I hid again. I kept running at him, with full speed attacking him each time with a punch or a kick. After running him once more, I punched him under the chin then I jumped and I kicked him down on the chest to the ground.

I kept my foot on his chest, to keep him down and I looked at him with anger.

"Who are you?", he asked, looking up to me frightened

I slowly pulled my hood back to reveal myself and he looked at me horrified. "Your worst nightmare", I said, darkly

He struggled to get out from under my foot and he and the other officers saw me and they screamed and ran through the jungle, in different directions.

After watching the army officers disappear into the jungle screaming. I chuckled and laughed in victory, feeling good for what I did. I took the supplies and slung them over my shoulders. I carried them back towards the village and I snuck around a house. I peeked around the corner and I saw the terrified and sadden villagers. I pulled my head back and I walked backwards, then I ran and jumped in the air and I dropped the supplies down on the ground, then I hid a tree across where I jumped.

The villagers looked down at the supplies with shock and they quickly ran over to them and looked around wondering how they came back.

"Our supplies, they are back", a woman said

"Who could of done this?", a man asked

"I think we had a guardian angel over us, wanting us not to lose what we need", a little girl said

I smiled warmly down at her, then I jumped away into the forest, tree jumping. After tree jumping for a while I stopped along the edge and I looked out to the forest, seeing the sun setting in front of me. I smiled thinking how this reminded me of when I was in Bavaria with Stella on our honeymoon. I sighed with content then I continued jumping through the trees. After an hour of tree jumping I made it back to the temple. I went towards my barrack and I took off my cloak. I smiled laying down in bed, thinking of how today was of how I helped out the village.

I pulled out my shell cell from my belt and I went through a few photos on my phone. They were all of me and Stella being together, some of them were of us being funny. I smiled warmly to one of Stella, hugging me around my neck with her snout against my cheek and me smiling. I sighed with content, then I went through my contacts and I dialed Stella.

Stella's Pov...  
I was now a month and half into my pregnancy. The baby was quite a shifter. It would move around constantly when I was relaxing on the couch or when I took walks in the tunnels. The only time it would calm down, is when I did my Soothing Sea Sounds meditation. I still haven't felt it kick me yet but I have feeling I will feel it soon.

I was feeling a bit better than I was before, since everyone in the family was helping me out with Raph being gone. April often comes by to chat with me with me while the guys are doing training or on patrol. Leo often meditates with me to relax after his training. Don checks up on the baby every week to check its development and health, and so far it's growing strong and healthy. Mikey often sits with me and eats some of the weirdest food combinations, like I am for my cravings and we watch TV or I watch him play video games. When the guys go on patrol and April didn't come by, I often talked to Splinter about his life was with the boys and sometimes how he was happy to become a grandfather.

After eating dinner, the boys had to leave to go on their daily patrol of the city. Splinter was going to meditate for the night, so I decided to leave him be. I sat down in the living room on the couch and just as I moved my legs on to the couch, I felt the baby move, snuggling. I smiled down at the bump and I rubbed where the baby was laying. "I know, you are trying to be cute", I said, giggling

The baby snuggled against my hand and I smiled lovingly. I pulled out my shell cell from my belt and I opened it up to see a new message from Raph. "Hey you :) :) Miss you both so much :) I will call soon :) :) 3

I smiled seeing his text and I looked down at my bump and rubbed it gently. I then I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I looked up to see it was Raph calling me. I smiled and I opened up my phone and I put it to my ear.

"Hey Big Softie", I said, giggling

He chuckled. "Hey Beautiful, you sound happier today", he said

"Yeah I have been getting a lot of help from the family", I said, smiling

"It's good to hear that happy voice again", he said, warmly

I smiled lovingly and I felt my heart flutter. "How is our little ninja doing?", he asked

I giggled. "It's doing good, it's always on the move, I think it wants to get a head start in Ninjistu", I said, giggling

My giggling was suddenly stopped when I felt nudge in my plastron and I beamed and gasped a bit. "Stella are you okay?", Raph asked

"Raph...the baby just kicked me for the first time", I said, happily

"Really it did?", he asked, surprised

"It did, it has your strong kick", I said, letting a few tears fall from my eyes "Here it wants to see you"

I put my phone to my bump where the baby laying down, snuggled up close to the right side of me.

Raph's Pov...  
I heard the sound of my baby's heart beating fast and I can hear it move around. I smiled warmly thinking it was trying to be cute and get attention from me. "Hey little guy, you doing okay in there? I thought about you a lot today, not a day hasn't gone by that I don't think about you and your Mom. I wish that I could be there with you and your Mom, but I will try to make it back in time to meet you when you arrive. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you", I said, lovingly

I blew it a little kiss, to let it know that I am here for it.

Stella's Pov...  
I felt the baby kick me again when I heard Raph blow the kiss from the phone to my bump. I smiled lovingly down at the bump and rubbed gently where it kicked thinking it felt the kiss from Raph and it snuggled closer to my shell cell. "I think it felt it Raph it kicked me again and it snuggled closer to you. I have a feeling that when it does meet you, it will be very attached you and always wants to be with you. It loves you so much Raph", I said, smiling

"And I love it so much too, with all my heart", he said "And I love you so much"

"I love you too Raph", I said

He chuckled and he blew another kiss to my bump and the baby snuggled closer to him, like it was wanting to be the closest it can get to Raph. I smiled thinking of how Raph was being with our child. He was showing it a lot of affection and love, that our baby really means a lot to him. Even though he is not here by my side, at least he can hear it and talk to it, like he would if he was right here with me. I smiled knowing that Raph will always be there for it and always love it. I knew that when the baby does arrive it will change his heart and life forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Stella's Pov...  
I smiled as this week would be one of the happiest in my life. I would be giving birth anytime this week. I was excited that I finally get to meet my son or daughter that has been growing inside of me for the past two months. But I worried though since Raph was still not back yet from Japan and I feared he would not be here in time for the delivery.

It was a quiet night in the lair, everyone was doing their own things. I was up on the rooftop of a building watching the stars and to get a little fresh air. I was laying down on a picnic blanket when I heard someone come up on the rooftop. I sat up and turned to see it was Leo who had brought me my favorite beverage strawberry lemonade.

"Brought you a little something", he said, smiling

"Oh thank you, that's so thoughtful of you", I said, smiling

He sat down beside me and we looked up to the stars. "It sure is a nice night", I said, taking a sip of my drink

"It sure is", Leo said "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm doing okay, I just hope Raph will be here when the baby comes", I said, frowning a bit

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "He will get here Stella", he said, smiling

I smiled up to him and I felt the baby kick me. I giggled and I rubbed where it kicked me. But then I started to feel some pain. I tried to rub it away, but it was starting to escalate. I groaned a bit in pain. "Stella you okay?", Leo asked, placing his hands on my shoulders

"I don't know", I said, gritting my teeth

I let out a yelp of pain as I dropped my glass on the rooftop causing it to shatter, feeling more pain, then I felt something wet. I looked down and saw the blanket beneath me was wet. I saw water coming down my legs. "Leo my water just broke!", I said, breathing heavily "The baby is coming!"

"Oh my gosh! Here hold on I'll get you home!", Leo said, picking me up bridal style

He ran off the roof top and he climbed down with me in his arms. I pulled out my shell cell from my belt and I dialed Don.

"Hello?", he said

"Don, my water just broke, the baby is coming now", I said, breathing heavily

"How far apart are the contractions?", he asked

"About a minute apart", I said, groaning "Get everything ready"

"I'm on it!", he said

I hung up my phone as Leo made it down to the ground and he carried me inside the sewers. I groaned as a contraction came on and I curled up in Leo's arms to try and not to push yet. Leo took my hand into his hand and I smiled up to him. He smiled down as I squeezed it as the pain was starting to get worse and worse.

We made it back to the lair and April looked at me with shock seeing me in Leo's arms. "Stella!", she said, running over to me

The others looked at us with shock then she stroked my head. "April", I said "Thank goodness you are here, it's time"

"Here Leo get her in here", April said

Leo carried me into the lab where Don had just gotten the medical supplies we need to deliver the baby. Leo laid me down carefully on the bed and I groaned as I felt another contraction. I gripped Leo and April's hands tightly into mine as I felt another contraction and I let out a yelp of pain. Leo covered me with a blanket as Don bended up my legs. "What's happening?", I asked

"Stella you are in active labor", Don said "You are fully dilated. You have to push now"

"Okay", I said, letting out heavy breaths

"Okay push as hard as you can", Don said "One, two, three, push"

I gritted my teeth in pain as I shut my eyes tightly, starting to push. I let out heavy breaths trying to regain my breath. "You are doing great Stella, just breath", Leo said

I let out more breathes and April rubbed my hand. "It will be worth it in the end, to see your baby's face", she said

I smiled a bit, even though I was dealing with unbearable pain. "Okay Stella keep going you are getting there", Don said

I took a few more heavy breaths and I curled forward a bit, gripping Leo's and April's hands tightly, pushing again. After another hour of pushing, I was so exhausted. I had sweat pouring down my forehead and the pain was escalating.

"One more time Stella and then your baby will be out", Don said

"I can't do it", I said, exhausted "I can't do it"

"Come on Stella you can do it", Leo said, with an encouraging smile "I know you can"

I nodded my head and I let a few heavy breathes. "Okay Leo", I said

"Come on Stella, just push hard one more time, and it will be all over", Don said

"Okay Don", I said

I let out a few more heavy breathes. "Okay one, two, three, push", he said

I gripped Leo's and April's hands tighter in my grasps, then I gritted my teeth as I pushed hard. I let out a yelp of pain, then I suddenly felt the pain dissolve. I laid my head back down on the pillow, slowly regaining my breath, then I heard a little cry. I looked to see Don holding my baby in his arms, crying.

I smiled happily hearing my baby cry for the first time. "It's your little girl", Don said, smiling

"It's a girl?", I asked, shocked

I cried happily and Don and April took the baby away. "Congratulations Stella", Leo said, hugging me

"Thanks Leo", I hugging him back

A few moments later, April came back carrying my daughter in her arms wrapped in a red blanket, with Don walking beside her and smiling. "Congrats Stella", Don said, hugging me

"Thanks Don", I said, hugging him back

Then I looked up to April. "She is beautiful, she looks like Raph", she said

She slowly handed her down to me and I held my daughter out in front of me. I smiled happily, seeing her looking so precious. She had Raph's dark shade of green skin and she made little coos, moving her little arms. "Hi honey, you are beautiful, I'm so glad you are here with me. You look just like Daddy", I said, gently and lovingly

I kissed her forehead gently and I brought her close to my chest and I stroked her shell delicately. I let tears of joy and happiness fall down my cheeks as she snuggled her head into my chest. "She is beautiful", Leo said

I smiled up to him and he reached over and stroked her head gently. She cooed lightly and smiled in her sleep. Leo smiled warmly down to her and he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. I smiled at Leo. "She already loves you", I said, smiling

Leo smiled. "Did Raph come back yet?", I asked

Leo shook his head. I sighed quietly and I looked down. Leo placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked back up to him. "He will come back", Leo said "I know he will"

"I understand", I said, nodding my head

"We will leave you two be, we will watch for Raph when he come back", Leo said

"Thank you, all of you", I said

They smiled and they each gave me one more hug then they left the lab so I can have some quiet time with my daughter. I laid my daughter down beside me and I moved over on top of her and I watched her sleep peacefully. "My little girl, you look so beautiful", I said, softly

She smiled and cooed a bit, hearing what I said. I stroked her little head and cheek gently and she smiled more and I leaned in and kissed her snout delicately. "Your Daddy is coming soon, he can't wait to meet you. He loved you from the day he found out we were going to have you. You are everything to him and me. We love you with all our hearts", I said, gently

She cooed and she grabbed a hold of my thumb in her tiny hand. I smiled lovingly down at her as a few tears of happiness went down my cheeks. I took her hand into mine very carefully and I pressed my forehead delicately to her. "My little girl", I said, softly

Raph's Pov...  
I finally made it back to New York and I was eager to get out of the cargo pit and back to the lair to see Stella. The boat finally ported at the dock and I snuck out of the cargo pit and I started running back towards home. I made it to the manhole cover and I climbed inside and I ran down the tunnel towards the lair.

I slowly walked inside only to be greeted with Mikey tackling me. "RAPH! YOUR HOME!", Mikey cheered

I chuckled and I gave him a playfully punch. "Good to see you again too, knucklehead", I said

Mikey climbed off of me then Don and Leo walked over. "Raph good to have you back home", Don said "We missed you"

"I missed you guys too", I said, smiling

We gave each other a brotherly hug, then Splinter walked over. "Welcome back my son, I assure that you are better now", he said

"I am sensei, better now than I was before", I said

We bowed at each other respectfully, but I noticed that Stella was not around.

"Where is Stella?", I asked "Where is she?"

"She is in the lab", Don said "I'm sorry Raph but she just had the baby"

I gasped not believing I just missed the birth of my child. "Oh no, I'm too late", I said, worriedly

"Don't worry my son, she understands", Splinter said, placing a hand on my shoulder "Go on, she is waiting for you"

I smiled and I slowly walked towards the lab. I made it towards the doors and I slowly and quietly opened them. I look to see Stella laying on a hospital bed with our baby in her arms, stroking its cheek and smiling down at it. I slowly went inside and Stella looked to see me, smiling happily. I smiled happily to her as I slowly walked over. "You are here", she said, softly

"I'm here, I'm here", I said, softly, hugging her to me

She laid her head on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead. I then looked at the baby in her arms. "It's beautiful", I said, softly

"Do you want to hold it?", she asked, gently

The baby started cooing then I looked a little nervous looking down at small, delicate turtle. "It's okay, here", she said, gently, handing over my child

I slowly took the baby into my strong hands, being careful of not to hurt the fragile and beautiful child who was sleeping calmly. I slowly brought it to my face as it cooed. I smiled down at it, seeing how it looked me and how tiny it was in my huge hands.

"Hey", I said, softly

It cooed more and it rubbed its little hands over its eyes to reveal warm hazel eyes like mine. I smiled happily seeing it then I looked back at Stella. "It's perfect", I said

"You mean she is perfect", Stella said

"It's a girl?", I asked

"Yes, that is your daughter Raph", she said, softly

I smiled down at my daughter in my hands and she smiled up to me, cooing. I slowly let tears fall from my eyes seeing how beautiful she looked and how I'm a father to a little girl. I brought her close to my chest and she laid her small head on my chest. I held her under her shell on my arm and placing a hand delicately behind her head. I leaned down and I kissed her forehead gently.

"She is perfect, what are we going to name her?", I asked

"Well I was thinking about naming her after my mother", she said "Judith"

I smiled. "It's beautiful", I said

I then looked down at the baby. "Judith, our little girl", I said, softly

She cooed more and smiled up to me, sucking on her fingers. I smiled lovingly down at her and I nuzzled her snout softly and she giggled and smiled. I smiled hearing her giggle and I kissed her forehead. I walked over to Stella and I laid down beside her, with Judith in my arms. I wrapped one arm around Stella and she took Judith into her arms. "Our little family", she said, softly

"Yeah our little family", I said, gently

She smiled and she kissed my cheek. I kissed her forehead then she laid her head down on my shoulder, falling asleep. I wrapped my other arm around her and Judith and I covered them both up. I slowly fell asleep with a smile on my face. After a few hours, I started to here small crying. I woke up and I looked to see Judith crying softly. Stella woke up to the sound of her crying. "You hungry honey?", she asked, gently

Judith cried a bit more. "Here I will get it", I said, smiling

I took Judith in to my arms and I started preparing her bottle. I sat back down with her on the bed and she started drinking. "There you go", I said, softly

After she finished drinking she yawned sleepily and curled up in my arms and fell asleep. I smiled warmly down at her and I felt Stella kissed my cheek. "You are already a good father to her Raph", she said

"Thank you", I said, kissing her

She kissed back and smiled. "Get some sleep honey, you need to rest", I said

"Okay good night", she said

She fell asleep on the bed and I smiled and I kissed her forehead, covering her up. I looked back down at Judith who was making cute baby noises in her sleep and she snuggled closer to me, burying her head in my chest. I smiled down at her and I stroked her forehead carefully and I kissed her little cheek. "That's right, Daddy is here for you", I said, softly "And will always be here for you"


	16. Chapter 16

Raph's Pov...  
I heard the sounds of light coos and I fluttered my eyes open to see Judith was moving around in her sleep. I chuckled warmly and I slowly picked her up in my arms. She cooed and moved around more in her sleep, then she stopped and flutter her eyes open and looked around confused then she looked at me. I chuckled warmly and she giggled, smiling.

"Hey honey, sleep well?", I asked

She smiled and snuggled close to me, trying to act cute. I chuckled warmly and I kissed her snout. She blushed red and she hid her face in my chest, giggling. I smiled lovingly down to her and she looked back up to me, smiling, then her belly rumbled. "You hungry?", I asked, chuckling

She smiled and cooed. "Okay honey, let's get that belly of yours full", I said, tickling her plastron

She giggled and smacked my hand away. I chuckled warmly down at her then I went to prepare her bottle. I sat down with her in a rocking chair and I started feeding her, while rocking her slowly in the chair.

Stella's Pov...  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open and I slowly sat up in bed and I looked to see Raphael holding our newborn Judith in his arms, feeding her, in a rocking chair. I smiled lovingly at the cute sight and it made my heart flutter. "Hey", I said, softly

Raph looked up to me and smile. "Good morning", he said, softly "She did the funniest thing"

"What did she do?", I asked

"She was moving around her sleep and making noise, like she was doing Ninjitsu", he said, chuckling

I giggled and smiled. "Oh my goodness", I said, giggling

Judith finished eating then she burped with milk all around her mouth. We both laughed softly and she giggled, smiling. Raph wiped her mouth with a towel and got up with her in his arms. "Hey Beautiful", I said, softly

Judith giggled and Raph smiled and handed her to me. "How are you sweetheart?", I asked, hugging her softly

She smiled and she hugged me around the neck, nuzzling her head in my neck. I smiled lovingly down to her and I pressed my head against hers gently, hugging her softly. "I know I love you too", I said, softly

She smiled and Judith looked back up to Raph and held her out her arms for him. Raph chuckled and he took her into his arms. "Come here munchkin", he said, chuckling

I smiled lovingly up to them. Raph then leaned down and we kissed each other sweetly. "You sleep well?", he asked

"Yes I did quite well", I said, smiling "How about you?"

"Good since you two made it that way", he said, smiling

I smiled lovingly up to him as he bounced Judith in his arm and she giggled hanging on to his arm. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "We should go see if the others are up, I'm sure they will want to meet Judith", he said

"Good idea", I said, smiling

I slid out of bed and I took Judith into my arms. Raph wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the lab to see no one was around, probably still asleep in their rooms. Out of the corner out of my eye, I saw Raph smirking and he was looking up towards Mikey's room, then he started sneaking upstairs.

"Where are you going?", I asked, softly

"I have to take care some business with Mikey", he said, smirking

I giggled and smiled. "Okay just make sure things won't get out of hand", I said

"Don't worry, it won't be", he said, chuckling

I giggled and Judith smiled and giggled. Raph kissed her forehead and petted the back of her head gently. "Be back", he said, sneaking off

I giggled then I looked towards Splinter's room. "Hey sweetie there is someone in the family you will want to see again", I said, looking down at her "Let's go see him"

I walked towards the meditation room with Judith in my arms. I slowly and quietly opened the doors and I looked to see Leo in the corner meditating. I smiled and I quietly walked inside. I walked towards him and I stopped just in front of him. I got down on my knees and I placed Judith on the ground. "Go see him", I said, softly

Judith smiled and she started crawling towards Leo. She placed her hands on his knees and I saw Leo smile bigger in his meditation. She smiled and she climbed over his leg and flipped into his lap. Leo opened his eyes and he looked down at Judith, smiling warmly. "Hey sweet pea", he said, softly

She smiled and giggled and she reached a hand up towards him. He smiled and chuckled then he picked up Judith under her shell and brought her up to him. She hugged him around his snout and Leo's laughs were muffled. "Looks like someone remembers her uncle", I said, smiling

Leo smiled and Judith pulled away, smiling up to him. Leo looked down at her and smiled lovingly. "She has Raph's eyes", he said

I smiled and Judith started playing with Leo's mask tails. "Does she have a name yet?", he asked

"She does, her name is Judith. Judith Lucy Hamato. We named her that after my mother", I said, smiling

"It's perfect her", he said, smiling

Judith started chewing on Leo's mask tails and I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand. Leo chuckled warmly and she giggled gripping sides of the mask tails. "What are you doing?", he asked, chuckling

Judith giggled and blushed pink in her cheeks. Leo smiled and he kissed her forehead. I smiled lovingly at the both of them, but the moment was interrupted when we heard Mikey screaming. We both suddenly looked up and we saw Mikey's shadow run by the doors and Raph laughing and chasing him. I took Judith into my arms and we both walked out to see Mikey was trying to avoid Raph, who had a huge balloon in his hand.

They ran past us, and I backed up with Judith in my arms. I looked at them both with shock then Raph threw the huge balloon and it landed on Mikey causing him to fall on his shell. The balloon breasted on him causing it to splash glue and feathers.

"Hey what do you get when you cross a turtle and a chicken?", Raph said "Mikey"

I struggled not to laugh, and Judith was giggling, seeing her uncle covered in glue and feathers. Raph was laughing hysterically, then was joined by Don, who came out of his room, and I heard Leo chuckling. "It's not that funny you guys", Mikey said, trying to wipe some glue from his face

"Looks like the prankster of the family just got a taste of his own medicine", I said, giggling

"Hahaha listen to the funny mutant girl", he said, shaking his head

He wiped his eyes away just as I walked down towards him. He looked up to us and Judith was giggling. "Awwww who is this little cutie?", he asked, happily

"This would be your niece, Mikey", I said, giggling

"Awwww she is so cute!", he said, smiling brightly

I smiled and Judith giggled. "Man she looks so much like Raphie it's not even funny", he said

I smiled and giggled. "So what would be the name of this little cutie?", he asked, tickling her chin

Judith giggled and tucked her head in between her arms. "Judith", I said, smiling down at her

"Hey Judith I know I look all silly in all, but you will get used to seeing me like this all the time", he said, smiling down at her "Maybe when you are older we can get back your Dad, for making me look like a big ninja chicken"

Judith laughed and smiled and he rubbed her head. A feather flew off of Mikey and it floated in the air then it started floating down towards Judith. Judith cooed as she tired to reach up for it. It landed on her snout and Judith sneezed as the feather went flying off her snout and she giggled.

I smiled lovingly down at her and giggled. Just then we heard doors opening and we saw Splinter standing in the middle of the doorway. Judith looked at him with curiosity. "Splinter we were just waiting for you", I said, smiling

"My dear who is this?", he asked, walking over to us

"Your granddaughter", I said

Splinter smiled warmly down at Judith and she looked up to him a bit confused. "That is your grandfather honey", I said, smiling down at her

She smiled up to him and she held out her arms for him. Splinter slowly took her into his arms and she looked up to him, smiling. "What is her name?", he asked

"Judith", I said "We named her after my mother and her grandmother"

Splinter smiled down at Judith and she snuggled into his robe. "I can sense big things coming from you", he said "You are destined to become a true kunoichi", he said "Welcome to the family, my granddaughter"

Judith smiled up to him and she hugged him tightly around his neck and he hugged her softly in return. I smiled lovingly at the moment and how Judith is now apart of the Hamato family.

Raph's Pov...  
After eating dinner, Leo went to go meditate with Stella, Mikey went to his room to read comics, Splinter went into his room for the night, while Don was with Judith. I started cleaning up the kitchen just as I heard Judith giggling and laughing. I smiled and chuckled hearing her then I looked to see Judith on Don's shoulders, with Don holding her behind her shell, spinning her around. She laughed and smiled happily. I smiled just as I finished cleaning up the last dish.

I walked out from the kitchen just as Don brought her down from his shoulders and tossed her a bit in the air catching her. Don smiled seeing me, then he looked back at Judith. "We can play again tomorrow okay Judith?", he said

Judith smiled and hugged him around his face. He chuckled and he gave her a little peck on the forehead. "She is quite active, I can tell she will be a handful later on", he said, handing her to me

"I can tell, but we still got a while before that happens", I said, taking her in my arms

"That's true, goodnight short stack", he said, rubbing her head

Judith giggled and smiled. Don smiled down to her. "Goodnight Raph", Don said

"Goodnight", I said

He smiled then he left for his room, leaving Judith and I alone. I heard the sound of Judith's plastron rumbling and I chuckled. "You ready to eat sweetie?", I asked

She cooed and smiled. I smiled then I walked into the kitchen and prepared her evening bottle. I walked out from the kitchen as I started to feed her. I sat down on the couch, just as she finished. I looked at her surprised of how fast she drank the whole thing. "Wow you were hungry weren't you?", I said

She giggled then burped lightly. I chuckled down at her and she blushed pink in her cheeks, trying to hide it with her hands. I smiled lovingly down at her and I wiped her mouth gently with a towel and I nuzzled her snout and she giggled, hugging it.

I let her down on the floor and she looked around curiously. I smiled warmly and I laid down on my plastron on the floor, watching her explore around. I felt her climb on top of my shell and I felt her crawl across till she got to my head. I laughed as she crawled on top of it and she held on to my face, leaning forward.

She giggled, hanging upside down. She let go and she fell on her shell under me and she smiled, cooing. I smiled warmly down at her and I leaned down and I kissed her snout and she giggled, grabbing on to my cheeks. I chuckled and I nuzzled her snout and she hugged my face tighter, cooing. I smiled lovingly down to her and she smiled up to me, curling up in a ball.

She yawned sleepily and rubbed her little eyes. I smiled and I picked her up in my arms. "Up you go sleepyhead", I said, softly

She yawned a little more, smiling up to me sleepily. I smiled lovingly down at her and I stroked her forehead and cheek. I grabbed beside me a little red fuzzy blanket, that used to be mine when I was hatchling. I laid the blanket down then I laid Judith on top of it.

I wrapped her carefully in the blanket and I picked her up gently in my arms. I held her closely to my chest and she snuggled her head into my chest, and she placed her little hand where my heart was beating. I felt my heart warming up to her touch. I gently took her tiny hand into my huge one and I gently rested my head against hers, then I felt something squeeze my finger. I looked to see Judith grabbed a hold of my finger with her tiny hand and she smiled, bringing it closer to her.

I smiled lovingly down to her and I kissed her forehead gently. I sat down with her in my arms on the couch and I watched her sleep peacefully with a small smile on her face, making little coos. Just holding my daughter in my arms made me feel like everything in my life is now perfect, I was a holding the greatest thing I could want in life. She was like a piece of my own heaven. I felt tears fall down my cheeks feeling her squeeze my finger tighter in her hand and seeing her look so delicate and precious.

I felt my heart swell up in happiness, happy that she is my daughter and how I was given a second change at becoming a father. She is my whole world. She is my pride and joy. She is my little girl.

"I love you Judith", I said, softly "I promise I will always be there for you and love and protect you"

I hugged her softly to me and I slowly started to fall asleep with Judith in my arms carefully, smiling in my sleep.

Stella's Pov...  
I walked out from the meditation room and I looked over and I smiled lovingly seeing a beautiful sight. I saw Raph holding Judith in his arms sleeping and snoring softly. I heard Judith snoring along with him softly and my heart melted at the loving sight. I slowly and quietly walked over to them and I covered them both up in a blanket and I kissed both of their foreheads.

I smiled watching them sleep together, how they were inseparable of each other and how they really love each other. I smiled thinking about their relationship will be in the future. How he will show her everything with open arms, how he will teach her to become a kunoichi, and help her strive for success and be the best she can be. I smiled knowing that Raphael will be a great father to our daughter.


End file.
